Un Nuevo tiempo
by Narien
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde la muerte de Kazemaru, en diez años todo ha cambiado para mal. Ahora, un chico parecido a él, tiene la misión de que ese futuro teñido de oscuridad cambie completamente. Junto a un viajero del tiempo, ayudará a sus amigos quienes han caído en la desesperación y deberá probar que el futuro puede cambiar. [Yaoi, shonen-ai, BL] [¿todos?XKazemaru]
1. En el borde

**N/A y Advertencias Generales: **

Hace tiempo que quería publicar esta historia con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, los originales, los primero que salieron, así que aquí esta. Llevo varios capitulos ya avanzados y como sabrán es YAOI (advertidos ya están) Aunque comenzará siendo shonen-ai.

Estará dentro del rating M, eso debido a que poco a poco tendrá capitulos más maduros: violencia, peleas, palabras soeces , etc, y como es yaoi, contendrá en el futuro escenas explicitas, así que ya estan advertidos desde el principio. La pareja principal no esta aún dicha, pero el personaje principal será Kazemaru ¿Con quien lo emparejaré? Eso se sabrá en el desarrollo, porque aún ni yo lo se.

Como última advertencia, habrán muchos personajes nuevos creados por mí (OC) a lo largo de los capitulos.

**Advertencias y notas del capitulo:**

Contiene violencia.

"Muerte" de un personaje.

OC

Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería todo yaoi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**En el Borde**

¿Qué es esto?

Se preguntaba el más joven, sentía cierta calidez sobre él que despertaba curiosidad. Se sentía ligero como una pluma, tal como si pudiera volar. Ese mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando corría en las pistas, libre como el viento, tan ligero, pero tan tranquilo y en paz; como si hubiera muerto.

Como un ángel que extiende sus alas para alcanzar el cielo.

_Estamos en los límites._

Una segunda voz respondió, se oía tranquila pero demandante, le hablo con lentitud al otro chico más joven, que no sabía dónde estaba o que hacía en ese momento. La otra persona, que le hablo, sí sabía dónde estaban, el parecía tener todas las respuestas.

¿Qué paso? Mis amigos…

Su voz murió, sintió terror. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba con sus amigos, en la caravana, cuando hubo un terrible suceso. No recordaba bien, todo se volvió oscuro.

_Tus amigos… están bien. Por lo menos ellos viven._

Recibió la contestación, podía ver aquellas palabras formándose en su cabeza. La palabra 'Viven' la vio, la sintió y lo dejo más tranquilo.

¿Y yo?

Pregunto nervioso, sabía la respuesta. Lo último que recordaba, el cómo salvo a uno de sus amigos y luego nada.

_Muerto…_

Si, lo sabía. Aquella palabra borrosa que estaba viendo, tomo forma: La forma de la muerte. Sin embargo no lloro, tan solo sonrió, sus amigos estaban bien eso es lo importante, ellos de seguro estaban bien, vivos. El era reemplazable después de todo, alguien ocuparía su lugar en el equipo y seguirían adelante, sin ningún problema. Ganarían.

_Perdieron._

Fue la palabra que reemplazo a la 'Victoria'. Sus ojos avellanados se abrieron sorprendidos al leer eso, empalideció más y más. No lo podía creer negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, y lloro. No sabía porque lloraba en realidad, pero sentía un horrible presentimiento que le estaba destruyendo por dentro.

_No soportaron perder a un amigo, fueron cegados por la venga…_

¡CALLATE!

Le interrumpió, no quería ver esa palabra formarse frente a él, porque ya comenzaba hacerlo y su grito solo hizo que cada letra se arremolinara y quedarán desordenadas en aquel espacio.

_Fudou debería haber muerto ¿sabes? No, todos ellos, pero por alguna razón tu los salvaste ¿Quién iba imaginarlo, verdad? Los más tranquilos siempre sorprenden al final. _

¿De qué estás hablando?

_Tu existencia es diferente ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero pudiste romper el espacio en que ellos trabajaban. _

No entiendo.

_Lamentablemente ellos eran más fuerte que tu, más listos, y no pudiste salvarte._

¿De qué estás hablando?

_Yo tuve que ayudarte._

¿Eh? ¡¿Eso quiere decir…?!

_Estás más vivo de lo que imaginas._

Se levanto, quedando de pie en ese lugar, observando al otro con sorpresa. Era un hombre, un adulto al parecer, por su apariencia tan joven parecía no sobrepasar los 20. Poseía además, unos hermosos ojos de color azul cielo, y unos largos mechones negros cayendo sobre sus hombros. Pero, vestía de una manera muy peculiar, parecía una armadura lo que traía, toda la vestimenta era negra con detalles dorados en sus bordes. En ese momento se pregunto si todo esto era un sueño.

- ¿Es un sueño?- el de vestimentas oscuras sonrió.

- No lo es, Kazemaru.- el chico de cabellos turquesas se sorprendió al notar que este sabía su nombre. Ahora que se daba cuenta, su largo cabello estaba suelto y libre, y llevaba lo que parecía ser una túnica blanca larga que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¡Mi ropa!- el otro volvió a sonreír, al ver al menor todo sonrojado por su ropa, se veía incomodo ¿Quién no lo estaría? Parecía que llevará un vestido y eso lo hacía ver bastante más femenino de lo que ya parecía, a pesar de ser un hombre.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto nervioso, empuñando sus manos sobre aquella túnica blanca

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Kazemaru parpadeo confundido ¿Qué debía recordar exactamente? Ese día había sido como todos los demás, bueno uno diferente, ya que habían ganado el torneo el día anterior, y ese mismo día, debían partir para volver a Japón. Endo como siempre motivado, entreno por última vez en la cancha del lugar donde se hospedaban, todos se le unieron animados, otros sólo observaban. A la hora del descanso, antes de tomar el vuelo, cada uno se fue por su lado, algunos a arreglar sus cosas, otros a entrenar más, algunos salieron a pasear, sin alejarse demasiado, para ver por última vez la ciudad.

Kazemaru había sido uno de los pocos que había salido. Por lo que no supo de la presencia de aquellos personajes extraños que aparecieron, era un equipo completo de jugadores, no parecían ser malos. Como siempre Endo y Kido fueron a recibirlos y a preguntarles que querían por aquí.

Tan solo un juego _amistoso_. Eso habían dicho, querían un partido contra ellos, no parecían tener malas intenciones. Hasta preguntaron si tenían tiempo antes de marcharse. A ellos no les importaba el tiempo, si era un partido corto o no, solo querían jugar contra ellos.

Sin embargo no estaba el equipo completo, eso tampoco les importo.

- ¡Claro!- dijo Kazemru observando al mayor dejando aquellos recuerdos de lado.- Faltaban Hiroto, Fubuki, Kogure, Sakuma, Someoka y yo.- El otro chico asintió.- Pero de ellos solo yo volví…

- Tus otros amigos fueron detenidos por personas de ese mismo equipo.- declaro el otro.- No pude hacer nada, intente ayudarlos, pero su poder no me dejaba avanzar.

Hiroto siendo capturado como testigo por los policías, ya que había ocurrido un accidente –donde no hubo heridos fatales- y querían su testimonio. Someoka quedando atrapado en un ascensor. Fubuki se perdió en una calle, sin saber las razones. Sakuma había ido a entrenar al boque, pero no podía encontrar la salida y ni siquiera se había internado tanto. Kogure termino en un parque de niños, quienes no lo dejaban ir para que jugara con ellos, lo elogiaban y a él le gustaba esa atención. Todo parecía ser casualidades, situaciones hasta bastantes tontas, pero les había pasado.

- Fuiste el único que no cayo, te ayude a salir. Pero no lo hice solo, tú también inconscientemente ayudaste a no quedar encerrado en esa ilusión.- le aclaro él. Entonces Kazemaru recordó, había ido a dar una pequeña y corta caminata, encontrándose con un camino cerrado por construcción al regresar, le pareció extraño ya que antes no le había visto. Todos parecían dar media vuelta al ver el cartel y seguir con su camino, pero a él le pareció sospechoso. Sin embargo encontró otro camino, un callejón que le llevo de vuelta a donde se estaban hospedando sus amigos.

- Se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.- declaro el de cabellos oscuros.- Me atacaron y tuve que huir, me persiguieron, no soy tan fuerte como ellos.- parecía haber dolor y vergüenza en sus palabras.

- Yo llegue cuando el partido ya había comenzado.- exclamo Kazemaru recordando cómo sus amigos habían ganado, pero parecían muy cansados.- Tan solo fui a ayudarlos… para mi mala suerte, ni siquiera participe mucho, luego nos tuvimos que ir… pero…- el de cabellos azules tan solo llevo una mano hacia su cabeza, no podía recordar muy bien lo que había sucedido, después de subir a la caravana relámpago para ir al aeropuerto; estaba seguro que Hiroto y los demás no llegaban, Natsumi, Aki y Fuyupe habían ido a buscarlos, mientras ellos se adelantaban. Empezó a llorar, sentía que algo terrible había ocurrido en el trayecto.

- ¡Fudou Cuidado!- recordó un grito, era su voz. Él había gritado, pero las imágenes eran confusas. Recordaba un bosque, recordaba la oscuridad, el frió del agua.

- Esos chicos provocaron que la Caravana chocará, ellos mismos chocaron contra ellos.- le decía el de cabellos negros a Kazemaru, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido. Todo cobraba sentido ahora.- Logre librarme de ellos y pude llegar a tiempo… pero…- cabizbajo apretó su puño con fuerza mientras temblaba. El también recordaba como todos salieron despedidos del bus, cayendo, rodando, algunos lastimándose.- Estaba débil, no pude hacer mucho, logre salvarlos, pero igual salieron gravemente heridos.

- ¿Por qué grite por Fudou?- pregunto Kazemaru, que agarro su cabeza con ambas manos, como tratando de recordar.- ¿Acaso de verdad lo salve?- el otro asintió, sabía que lo salvo, pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

- Tanto Fudou como tú estaban fuera del vehículo, heridos pero conscientes. Sin embargo el vehículo que les impacto, también cayo.- ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Quito a Fudou de allí, y el bus de las mismas dimensiones de la caravana, venía hacia ellos. El adulto continuo hablando.- Fudou parecía el más lastimado, después de todo gasto su energía en aquel partido. Tú lo levantaste, pero era imposible salir los dos de allí, intente detener la caída del bus, pero alguien más parecía no querer que eso pasará. Kazemaru, solo reaccionaste, lo empujaste y recibiste todo el golpe.

- Pero tú dijiste…

- Si, te salve. Pero para ellos estás muerto. Nunca encontraron tu cuerpo.- el menor abrió los ojos aterrorizados ante esas palabras.- El golpe del bus te dejo bastante mal, rodaste cuesta abajo, caíste en un rio y la corriente te llevo. Yo tan solo te saque de ese peligro, te cure y ahora estamos aquí.- dijo simplemente. Kazemaru se horrorizo.- Era la única manera, ellos sospechaban de ti, te hubiesen herido de todas maneras y hubieses muerto de verdad o hubieses acabado de otra manera mucho peor...

- No… ¡No!- grito el menor.- Esto es una pesadilla, despertaré y estaré con ellos, con mis amigos… ¡Tu mientes!- le grito enojado apunto del llanto, sentía ira, frustración.- Déjame despertar… por favor déjame…- le rogo, sus piernas no aguantaron su peso, cayo arrodillado, rogando.

- No es un sueño.- Se acerco hasta el menor, acarició sus largos y suaves cabellos turquesas, mientras sentía como el chico temblaba, lloraba y pedía en silencio despertar. Volver con ellos.- Se que es difícil de creer, pero necesitaba tu ayuda. Estaba buscándote a ti, entre todas esas personas que fallecieron. Tienes un poder inusual…

- No entiendo.- dijo levantando su cabeza para observar aquellos ojos azules, se aferro a las ropas del contrario.

- Te explicaré entonces.- decía sonriente, de entre sus cosas saco un collar, de allí pendía un colgante, de un color rojo como la sangre, tan brillante y de la forma de una gota de agua. Kazemaru lo observo y era como si estuviera mirando otro mundo a través de él.- Mi nombre es Hideki, vengo del futuro.

- ¿Del futuro?- pregunto Kazemaru no muy convencido.

- Es difícil de creer, lo sé.- contesto el mayor, mientras sus recuerdos tomaban forma frente a él.- Del futuro en el que vengo tú sigues vivo, algunos de tus amigos igual. Sin embargo, ocurrirá algo que no esperarán.- Kazemaru vio como el mundo parecía entrar en guerra. Usando el futbol como una manta para ocultar el verdadero objetivo, crear caos y un nuevo orden mundial.- Un enemigo antiguo se levantara, tú y tus amigos lo conocen muy bien, aquel hombre del meteorito, el que te dio ese fragmento en aquella ocasión.

- Pero… si él…- Frente a él se formo la imagen de ese hombre, pero se veía cambiado, más alto, mas fuerte, su peinado y todo en él se veían diferente.

- El poder cambia a las personas.- Frente a él se formaba una guerra, caos, sufrimiento.- Tus amigos han caído uno a uno, quedan pocos de ellos, él y su gripo se han apoderado de todo, gobernando como un dictador. Matando a todo aquel que ose revelarse.- observo al menor, quien miraba con miedo aquellas imágenes de muerte, como su ciudad estaba casi en ruinas, pocos habitantes había, pero parecían estar bien.- Los que obedecen son tratados bien, los que se revelan, como tu amigo Endo: No.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Ichirouta estaba todavía confundido.

- En el futuro, tú sigues vivo, en 10 años comenzará su plan de venganza, tomará el control.- le explicaba, mientras una gran sombra los cubría repentinamente: Era la maldad.- Tus amigos no estaban preparados, si ellos hubiesen actuado antes todo estaría bien, pero no pudieron porque nunca se enteraron, algunos murieron.- Así, con esas palabras, las sombras blancas que le rodeaban desaparecieron una a una.- 10 años más pasaron, fuiste capturado.

- ¿Yo?- decía titubeante el de cabellera turquesa.- ¿Por qué?

- Te lo dije, tienes un poder sorprendente, en el futuro, ellos obtuvieron esa información y te controlaron para su beneficio.- dijo este, mientras las sombras blancas se desvanecían completamente quedando una sola en medio de ese caos, pero esta lentamente se fue tiñendo de rojo.- Tus amigos siguen vivos, pocos de ellos. En ese futuro tan desdichado, pocos en el mundo se oponen bajo ese régimen. Mi deber… no, nuestro deber es cambiar esta línea de tiempo.- Kazemaru negó con la cabeza

- Aún si dices eso ¿Yo que puedo hacer?

- Traer la esperanza de nuevo.- contesto automáticamente.- Tus amigos perdieron la fe con el tiempo, en el primer suceso fue porque Ichinose y Kurimatsu murieron.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- Ahora al perderte a ti…

- Pe-pero… no podrías haber hecho algo…

- He hecho este viaje en el tiempo muchas veces ¿Crees que no intente salvar primero a Ichinose y Kurimatsu? Lo hice y no obtuve resultado, solo pude cambiar la historia un poco con el mismo final, hasta que te salve a ti. La historia ha cambiado: 10 años después la mayoría de ellos están vivos y a este tiempo es donde te he traído.- El menor no dijo ni una palaba, solo observo el piso, para notar como las imágenes que salían mágicamente de ese colgante desaparecían. Era mucha información, aún no sabía que pensar. El mayor le miro, sería difícil lo sabía.- Escu…

- Quiero verlos…- exclamo repentinamente Ichirouta, observando al otro muchacho con decisión quien no entendía y estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras y esa nueva actitud.- ¿Qué paso con mis amigos 10 años después? ¿Puedes mostrarme eso? ¡Por favor!- mirándolo serio, el mayor parpadeo sorprendido ante ese cambio, de verdad le importaban sus amigos más que el mismo.

- Esta bien, pero no voy a mentirte, no todo es color de rosa.- Kazemaru asintió decidido, esperaba estar preparado para verlo todo.- Lamentablemente solo se la localización de Endo, Kido. Midorikawa, Haruna y Goenji. Los demás, tal vez tienen una vida mucho mejor y por eso no sé nada de ellos.- le hablaba mientras veía un reloj en el cual leía unas cosas. El mismo chico golpeo su artefacto.- Diablos el tiempo está cambiando…- decía quitándose el reloj y sacudirlo, parecía molesto.

- ¿Eso es malo?- pregunto nervioso el de cabellos turquesas. El mayor le observo.

- No, en realidad que el tiempo cambie, es una señal que hay altas probabilidades que no ocurrirá nada malo en el futuro.- le dijo sonriente, Kazemaru por algún motivo también se alegro.- oh… vaya…- declaro el mayor sorprendido al ver su reloj.- Este instrumento me muestra las personas relacionadas con mi futuro y que siguen aquí, perdí a Goenji, pero encontré a Hiroto.- exclamo él, eso decepciono un poco a Kazemaru.

- De todas formas quiero verlos a ellos.- el mayor asintió.

- Que así sea.- Instantáneamente un luz blanca cegó a Kazemaru, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de cubrir sus ojos para no quedar ciego por aquella luz, solo cerro lo ojos fuertemente, esperando; y solo los abrió, cuando sintió que el ambiente en el que estaban cambio. Lentamente abrió los ojos esperando no encontrarse con aquella luz, y no lo hizo, estaba en medio de una calle totalmente desierta, corría un poco de viento y todo se veía tan gris.

- Solo veremos a las personas que te mencione es todo.- Esa voz hizo que se sobresaltara.- Perdón, no quería asustarte.- dijo al ver como este pego un salto al escuchar su voz. Kazemaru sentía el frió piso sobre sus pies descalzos, es que llevaba la misma túnica blanca que parecía un vestido.

- ¿Por qué esta todo tan gris?- temía que en esos 10 años todo estuviera peor.

- ah, no te preocupes, es solo una imagen general de la ciudad, sin color, ni nada, generada por el reloj. No quiere decir que la ciudad este así, pero solo veremos en color a las personas que necesitamos ver.- Kazemaru asintió algo confundido.- Y no nos tendremos que mover mucho, el paisaje cambio para la sorpresa de Ichirouta, quien se hizo hacia atrás, casi apegándose a la nueva persona que había conocido, estaban en una calle distinta y frente a ellos una gran mansión.

- Esta es la casa de Kido.- la reconocería donde fuera, además había sido la única mansión que había visitado alguna vez en toda su corta vida.

- Entonces entremos.- el chico chasqueo sus dedos y por fin encontraron algo de color o por lo menos eso pensó Kazemaru, al ver la luz de la luna colarse por la ventana iluminando la habitación oscura. Habían libreros en las paredes, grandes y llenos de libros gruesos y al parecer importantes. Al frente, a un par de metros de ellos, un escritorio y una persona detrás de este, quien se levanto bruscamente.

- ¿Kido?- hablo Kazemaru algo dudoso, ya que ahora su amigo se veía más alto, su cabello era más largo y no llevaba esas extrañas antiparras, o lo que fueran, sobre su rostro. Su mirada rojiza se poso ante ellos, a ambos les recorrió un escalofrió.- ah Kido, soy yo Kazemaru…- hablo el chico y luego recordó las ropas que llevaba, que no eran precisamente un atuendo casual, y se sonrojo casi al instante.- N-no pienses mal por estas ropas…- decía Kazemaru todo sonrojado, abrazándose así mismo, como si así pudiera ocultar aquel 'vestido' blanco que llevaba. Kido camino hasta ellos, no se veía muy feliz.- Yo s-se que… no me has visto, pero…- entonces Kazemaru se quedo callado al notar que Kido no le prestó nada de atención, le ignoro completamente y no solo eso, le había atravesado como si fuera un fantasma. Kido siguió su camino abrió la puerta y fue hasta el pasillo, donde el teléfono sonaba.

- No nos puede ver, ni oír.- le explico el mayor, al ver la cara de incomprensión y miedo que ponía el pequeño chico.

- ¡Habérmelo dicho antes!- grito sonrojado, ya que había pensado que le veía. El otro solo sonrió ante lo infantil que podía ser aquel muchachito, luego le miro cálidamente, parecía nostálgico.- ¿Q-qué pasa?- se puso nervioso ante esa mirada que le regalaba el mayor.

- Nada, sigámoslo.- Ambos fueron hasta el pasillo, donde Kido estaba contestando el teléfono.

- Estoy bien Sakuma.- Kido no parecía estar muy feliz de estar hablando por teléfono, parecía enfadado, hasta aburrido.- Si, estoy comiendo bien. Ya te dije que no haré eso, si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme…- Kazemaru estaba sorprendido, él sabía muy bien que Sakuma y Kido se llevaban de las mil maravillas ¿Cómo era posible que Kido le estuviera hablando groseramente a Sakuma?

- ¿ves? Todo ha cambiado…

- ¿Por qué…?- pregunto Kazemaru triste por la situación.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber?- Kido seguía enojado, aún hablando por teléfono, por un momento todo se torno silencioso y la sorpresa en la mirada del estratega se hizo presente.- Ella sigue en coma…- respondió Kido en ese instante con la voz apagada, Kazemaru sin comprender observo a su acompañante que venía del futuro en busca de respuestas ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? El mayor tristemente apunto hacia el escritorio, en la habitación en donde habían estado hace solo unos segundos. Kazemaru sin pensarlo fue hasta este, rodeo el escritorio y allí observo, la fotografía de Haruna totalmente gris, junto con Kido, una fotografía de hace 10 años. El de cabello turquesa negó con la cabeza al pensar en quien era la persona que estaba en coma. Escucho como Kido colgaba el teléfono y salía del pasillo.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Kido ¿Cómo es que…?!- grito Kazemaru para darle alcance, pero entonces recordó que ni le podía oír, solo lo siguió lentamente. Kido fue hasta el primer piso, donde su mayordomo parecía esperarlo y decirle que debía ir a una junta importante, algo de empresarios.

- Hace 10 años, que Haruna no despierta.- Kazemaru volteo a ver al viajero de otro tiempo.- Eso es lo que sé, no conozco personalmente a esa chica, solo por fotos, ya que en mi tiempo ella ya no existe. Sigamos, esto no te hace bien…- Kazemaru ya derramaba lágrimas entonces el escenario cambio nuevamente. Estaban frente a un orfanato, al parecer abandonado o fuera de funcionamiento.- A pesar de que el tiempo cambie, siguen juntos.- dijo simplemente, mientras Kazemaru se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba el lugar, un gran edificio, y como siempre el paisaje se veía gris, excepto por un chico que corría hacia ellos, los ignoraba y entraba.

- ¡¿Ese era Midorikawa?!- pregunto Kazemaru alarmado, el chico de cabellera verde vestía bien, no había duda que debía trabajar, excepto por algo, tenía un par de banditas sobre su cara, Kazemaru pudo notar también que estaba algo cojo y sus manos estaban vendadas. Sin recibir respuestas, lo siguió ágilmente, aunque con ese largo vestido era imposible correr más rápido. Sin embargo no lo perdió de vista y llego hasta él, escuchando a Midorikawa gritando con otro chico de cabellera roja, cuyas ropas estaban arrugadas.

- ¡Deja de hacer esto Kira!- gritaba Midorikawa, parecía rogarle.- No arreglarás nada si sigues con estos negocios, tu padre…

- ¡Cállate!- le grito brusca y fríamente, hasta Kazemaru se sobrecogió del miedo ahí mismo. Vio como un tambaleante pelirrojo se levantaba del piso, claro era alto, más de lo que recordaba, pero eso debido a que habían pasado diez largos años. Pero era un poco más alto que Midorikawa y por lo tanto mucho más fuerte, ya que le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.- ¡Ya te dije que dejarás de meterte en mi vida!- y se lanzo sobre él para darle más golpes a un indefenso Midorikawa, que sólo se protegía en el suelo. Kazemaru fue hasta él, para detenerlo, no quería ver que dos amigos pelearán, pero nada pudo hacer, era solo un fantasma en ese instante. Se estaba desesperando, pero la imagen cambio súbitamente.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué paso con Midorikawa?!- decía al borde del pánico, de la preocupación por su compañero.

- No te preocupes, sobrevivirá.- palabras que no alentaron mucho a Kazemaru.- Te dije que no todo sería color de rosa.

- Pero ¡no entiendo!… ¿Qué paso con Kiyama?- decía Kazemaru desesperado.- Mi-Midorika…- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya el llanto quería salir de su garganta a gritos, estaba demasiado preocupado. Nunca pensó ver a Hiroto de esa manera, parecía devastado, casi un vagabundo, una persona completamente violenta.

- Kido olvido el futbol y solo trabaja para llenar ese vació en su vida y porque su padre así lo quiere.- explico mientras caminaba, Kazemaru le siguió.- Hiroto termino muy mal, una cosa llevo a la otra, y termino convirtiéndose en un apostador… su hermana está muerta.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡La entrenadora Hitomiko, no puede ser!- decía desesperado.- Es mentira… mentira…

- Midorikawa ha estado a su lado, quiere ver al Kira Hiroto de antes, pero el mismo Kira parece negarle eso.- caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

- Es horrendo ¿Qué clase de futuro es este?- pregunto cansado, angustiado.

- El futuro que tú debes cambiar. Por eso te traje aquí, estas fueron las razones por la que tus amigos en el futuro ahora están muertos.- parecía un regaño ya que Ichirouta solo pudo abrazarse así mismo.- Deja de llorar, ya llegamos.- Frente a ellos aparecía un paisaje gris. Sin embargo Kazemaru no sabía de quien era esa casa, además de que se veía poco cuidada.- Llegamos justo a tiempo al parecer…- Kazemaru miro hacia la dirección en que miraba Hideki, los ojos avellanados de Kazemaru notaron como una figura adulta venía hasta ellos, cabellos castaños revueltos, no parecía haberse rasurado hace tiempo, ropa algo sucia. El hombre caminaba arrastrando los pies, no parecía tener ganas de nada.- Es Endo.- le hablo el adulto. Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se lo creía ¿Estaba tratando de decir que ese vagabundo era su amigo Endo?

- No puede ser…- al verlo más de cerca pudo confirmarlo, esos ojos que antes mostraban felicidad e inocencia, estaban totalmente apagados, sin ningún brillo o ganas de vivir.- ¿Por qué?- vio como su amigo, ya adulto, entraba a su casa a tropezones.

- La soledad lo volvió así.- lentamente la imagen cambiaba.- Trabaja en un supermercado, pero el dinero lo gasta en licor. La muerte de su esposa le afecto, ya que murió igual como tú, la diferencia es que si encontraron el cuerpo.- Kazemaru escuchaba, aunque parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Nuevamente otra habitación, pero esta no era gris, si no totalmente blanca y una cama con mantas blancas cubrían a una persona que estaba durmiendo en el centro de la habitación.- Haruna…- dijo sin energías el chico, acercándose ella, intentado tomar su mano, pero fue en vano. Se rindió.- ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué les paso a todos?

- Ellos hicieron estragos en este tiempo, por eso no había podido traerte a otro distinto. Así que decidí traerte a este, porque pronto será el torneo internacional y esta vez, tú debes estar ahí para detenerlo, será en ese lugar donde comiencen sus planes.- camino hasta él y puso su mano sobre su hombro.- No todo está perdido, uno de los cambios que han ocurrido es que ella sigue viva.- observo a Haruna.- En mi tiempo, ella debió haber muerto luego del accidente.

- ¿Accidente?

- Del tiempo del cual vengo, en el accidente mueren tres personas Haruna, Fudou y Kurimatsu. El accidente del cual tú has sobrevivido, en el cual tú salvaste a Fudou, a ese me refiero. El solo sacarte de ahí, fue lo suficiente para cambiar el futuro, aún hay esperanzas ya que tu eres la clave.- le dijo bastante confiado, pero Kazemaru no parecía tener la misma confianza ¿Qué podría hacer él?- ¿No ayudarás a tus amigos?- pregunto, provocando que Kazemaru volviera en sí, y notara que la situación era importante, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo menos debía intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso era lo que parecía, estaban en el primer escenario, aquel extraño ambiente donde las palabras parecían tomar forma real y flotar para ser vistas.- Si aceptas entrar en ese tiempo, entonces, ningún de los dos volverá a su propia época.- Kazemaru le observo sin entender.- Viviremos allí para siempre, ese es mi plan…

Kazemaru tan solo se sorprendió ante esas palabras, entonces solo había un camino que seguir, por otro lado, tenía la oportunidad de hacer su vida de nuevo. Si regresaba al tiempo en donde estaba ¿Podría seguir viviendo sabiendo todo eso? Si él era la clave, volver era completamente erróneo. Si volvía a su propio tiempo, lo buscarían y de seguro no podría hacer nada.

- Espera, ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto preocupado.- Tu vienes del futuro ¿no?

- ¿ah?- el mayor sorprendido observo al chico ¿preocuparse por casi un desconocido? ¿Alguien que había conocido hace tan solo unos segundos? En verdad ese chico era muy inocente, pero amable. Los ojos de Kazemaru no mentían, estaba asustado sí, pero la curiosidad y la preocupación parecían ganar terreno en su mente.- Gracias por preocuparte, pero desde un comienzo pensaba hacerlo de esa manera.- Ichirouta lo observo sin comprenderlo, el mayor se veía tranquilo su rostro lo trasmitía, pero no le gustaba esto.- ¡Vamos, no te preocupes Kazemaru! – dijo golpeando su espalda.- Apropósito ¿Puedo llamarte Ichirouta? ¿Cierto? Si vamos a estar juntos en ese tiempo, debemos aparentar algo más.

- ¿Algo… más?- pregunto el menor. El mayor se sonrojo, lo que había dicho sonaba en doble sentido, pero al parecer el menor ni se dio cuenta.

- Debemos aparentar nuevos papeles en ese tiempo, yo no puedo ser yo en ese tiempo, y tú no puedes ser Kazemaru Ichirouta, tus amigos te reconocerían y no es la idea. No es bueno que la existencia de Kazemaru Ichirouta vuelva, y menos aún que todos se enteren.

- ¿Por esa razón no puedo volver a mi tiempo?- pregunto el menor.

- Eso es debido a tu poder.- contesto a su pregunta.- Si vuelves, en algún momento de la historia volverías activar tu poder. Además los ataques a tus amigos no han parado, pero se detuvieron paulatinamente hasta no ser nada diez años después, de seguro porque cambiamos algo del futuro. Lo que has visto son las repercusiones…

- ¿Lo que debo cambiar…?- el mayor asintió.

- Si hubieses estado allí presente, el daño hubiese sido peor. Ellos te hubiesen encontrado más temprano, para alejarte de tus amigos.- le explico él, para luego observarlo. El chico de cabellera turquesa tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, su mirada parecía perdida en la nada, pero en su rostro podía leer perfectamente la responsabilidad que estaba poniendo sobre sus hombros.- Parece que ya has tomado una decisión, Ichirouta…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: Nuevo Alumno.


	2. Nuevo Alumno

**Advertencias y notas del capitulo:**

Nuevos OC

Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería todo yaoi.

Faltas de ortografías xD y capitulo corto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

** Nuevo alumno**

Y allí estaba él, en plena calle, asomándose lentamente para mirar como al final, se encontraba la entrada de la secundaria Tsuetsu. Una secundaria que se encontraba al norte de la ciudad Inazuma, el lugar contrario donde estaba Raimond. En verdad le hubiese gustado ir a su antigua secundaria, pero según Hideki, no debía interactuar con los chicos de aquella secundaria, ya que ellos tomarían contacto directo con algunos de sus amigos.

Tenía un poco de nerviosismo, pero ya le había dicho –su nueva figura paterna- que no lo reconocerían, bueno no había nadie allí que pudiera conocerlo. Era una secundaria nueva, con personas nuevas, un nuevo club al cual tendría que ir: nuevas responsabilidades. 'Debo estar tranquilo' se dijo mentalmente, para salir de su escondite e ir directamente a la secundaria, de manera tranquila y sin llamar la atención. Con la vista al frente, llevando su uniforme, que era uno tradicional de cualquier secundaria, sólo que ostentaba los detalles de que sus botones eran grises y de su pecho izquierdo saliera unas tres líneas verticales hacia abajo que llegaban hasta la mitad de lo que era abdomen.

La secundaria Tsuetsu, se llegaba a comparar a Raimond, pero se hacía respetar dentro de las 20 mejores secundarias, donde su club de futbol era importante. Veinticinco partidos ganados y ocho derrotas, era lo que Hideki le había dicho, aunque arreglados. Pero en lo que más se destacaba, era los otros dos clubes que eran importantes allí: El basquetbol y el de natación, estos dos últimos que eran lo más populares, y los que hacían destacar el nombre de la secundaria.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de la secundaria, supo que tenía unas pocas miradas sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de haberse cortado el cabello, seguía resaltando por su bonito color. Si, se había cortado el pelo.

o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Qué? ¿Debo cortarme el cabello?- decía un exaltado Kazemaru, cuando ya estaban instalados en su nueva casa que el chico con sus tecnología había podido conseguir, así como identificaciones y nuevos apellidos.- ¡Respóndeme Hideki!- le grito.

- Recuerda que debes decirme papá.- exclamo el otro, colocando la mejor cara paternal que podía. A pesar de ser su 'padre', este era totalmente infantil, eso había aprendido de los primeros días de convivir con él.- Y si debes cortarte el cabello, y claro usar estas lentillas.- Hideki se veía bastante joven, pero en realidad tenía como unos 38 años: Era mucho más mayor que Kazemaru. Su cabello no era completamente negro, era de un azul oscuro, el cual corto para parecer presentable ante la sociedad.

- Acepto las lentillas.- exclamo el menor al ver que debía hasta cambiar el color de sus ojos.- Pero ¿Es necesario cambiar mi cabello?

- Mira conservaste tu nombre porque ese fue el nombre que te dio tu madre ¿no? ¿No crees que sospecharán aún más con tu cabello? Qué bueno que hay otros que se llaman Ichirouta en otras partes de Japón, aunque son bastante pocos.- decía mirando su computadora, parecía aliviado por ese hecho. El menor no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo.

o-o-o-o-o

Ahora su cabello ahora era corto, con algunos mechones más largos que otros, pero aún así no tan largo como antes, conservaba el mismo color turquesa extravagante y su fleco ahora era corto. Sus ojos avellanados estaban ocultos tras unas lentillas de color azul cielo, el mismo color de ojos de Hideki, quien era su figura paterna desde ese instante.

- Entonces a donde debería dirigirme primero…- murmuro Kazemaru, estaba completamente perdido.

- Parece que necesitas ayuda.- Un chico cuyo cabello castaño era corto y ojos purpuras se acerco. Su piel era blanca y tenía una gran sonrisa amigable en su rostro, además que era bastante más alto que él. Kazemaru tan sólo dubitativo se sorprendió que alguien le hablará.

- Si, soy nuevo… y…

- Como lo suponía, tenías una cara de perdido.- le interrumpió él, Kazemaru se sonrojo levemente.- Me llamo Kiyoshi Kaito, segundo año.- dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, Kazemaru se alegro de encontrar a alguien tan amigable, este respondió con el mismo saludo, apretando la mano que le ofrecían. Por un momento sintió algo de nostalgia.

- ah…un gusto, yo soy…- Kazemaru aspiro levemente, mientras el contacto de manos se terminaba.- Kazemiya Ichirouta, segundo año también.

- Genial, espero que estemos en el mismo salón, es el mejor.- recalco divertido.- Ven, te llevaré donde está la dirección, Kazemiya.- el de cabello turquesa parpadeo, para sonreír, debía acostumbrarse a ese nombre rápidamente o habría problemas en el futuro.

Kiyoshi Kaito, que era como se llamaba el chico, se veía normal y amigable, le agradeció el haberlo llevado hasta la dirección para presentar sus papeles, sentía que se hubiese perdido y la verdad así fue; aquella secundaria era bastante grande, pero ya tendría tiempo de verla mejor. Kiyoshi se despidió de él sonriente para luego regresar sobre sus pasos, dejando a Kazemiya sólo.

En la dirección, entrego los papeles de inscripción, estaba un poco nervioso, confiaba en Hideki pero no sabía qué clase de trucos había utilizado. El profesor reviso en su computadora, tecleo e hizo algunos clicks.- Bueno todo está en orden Kazemiya.- Ichirouta tardo en procesar la información, sobre todo porque aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.- decía amablemente el profesor.- Tienes excelentes calificaciones de tu otra secundaria, de seguro te acoplarás rápido.

- Espero eso también, profesor.

- Las clases comienzan en unos minutos más, porque no te sientas.- le señalo unos asientos cerca de la puerta principal.- El profesor de tu clase ya debe venir, así te irás con él para presentarte ante tus compañeros.- Ichirouta tan solo asintió, era mejor así, no quería perderse. Se quedo en la dirección, mirando el lugar, pudo conocer algunos profesores y enterarse que clases impartían y a que salones. Esperaba que fuera un día fácil.

- Profesor Handa, que bueno que llega.- escucho hablar a otro hombre, abrió los ojos, los había cerrado por unos instantes, solo para ver un hombre vestido con pantalones café y camisa blanca que le daba la espalda. ¿Handa? ¿Dónde había escuchado su nombre antes? Ichirouta abrió los ojos asustados ¡No puede ser!

- Kazemiya Ichirouta…- murmuro el adulto de cabello castaño, mientras leía el papel. El nombrado trato de tranquilizarse, de la impresión se había levantado de su asiento. Actuar normal, eso se repetía una y otra vez.

- ah, sí, soy yo.- dijo simplemente tratando de parecer calmado. No pensó encontrarse con alguien de su pasado tan rápido, en verdad esperaba que en esa secundaria no hubiera nadie conocido, porque para eso se había metido en ella. Como lo suponía Handa había crecido bastante, era mucho más alto que él. Claro, después de todo seguía siendo el Kazemaru de 14 años y Handa ya era todo un hombre y mayor de edad.

- Es un gusto.- sintió la mirada examinadora del profesor Handa sobre él, pudo leer la nostalgia en sus ojos, la incomprensión. Con sólo leer su expresión, sintió la decepción de.- Eh, seré tu profesor, Shinichi Handa.

- Es un gusto conocerlo profesor Handa.- Respondió el menor inclinándose levemente para demostrar su respeto.

- Bueno ya comienzan las clases, sígueme por favor Kazemiya.- el otro asintió, se despidió del otro profesor que les observaba y partieron a clases. Caminar por el pasillo fue bastante silencioso, Handa entro a clases, donde los alumnos ya estaban en sus asientos esperando por el profesor, el castaño saludo a sus alumnos y luego hizo pasar a Kazemiya. Ichi entro algo dudoso, pero debía ser fuerte, así que agarro confianza lentamente.- Como ven tenemos un nuevo alumno, Kazemiya porque no nos cuentas algo de ti.

- ¿eh? Bueno.- observo los ojos curiosos de todos los chicos y chicas de ese salón.- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, me llamo Kazemiya Ichirouta y bueno, a mi padre lo cambiaron de trabajo y tuvimos que mudarnos de ciudad, por eso tuve que transferirme a otra escuela justo en medio del año escolar.- una chica de largo cabello morado levanto la mano alegremente.

- ¿En qué trabaja tu padre, Kazemiya-kun?- pregunto ella sumamente interesada por el tema.

- ah, el es un empresario, pero generalmente organiza eventos, actualmente está trabajando en generar eventos deportivos.- explico él.

- ¿Cuál era la otra ciudad en la que vivías?- esa voz, Ichiro busco con su mirada y allí vio a Kiyoshi sentado justo a un lado de un chico de cabellos verde oscuro.

- En Sapporo, allí viví durante un tiempo.- contesto simplemente, con bastante naturalidad, pero con esa pisca de nerviosismo aún presente. De todas formas, aún seguía siendo el Kazemaru de 14 años, era como todos esos niños que estaban frente a él: Curiosos, jóvenes, inmaduros. Para Handa la existencia de Kazemaru había dejado de existir hace 10 años, pero para él, para Kazemiya, todo eso apenas había ocurrido hace solo un par semanas. Al final termino sentándose, al lado de un chico de cabellos naranjas, cuya melena llegaba casi a tocar sus hombros, su nombre era Taiki Yamato.

Sin embargo, era extraño volver a ser un estudiante normal, luego de haber estado esos días (o meses) compartiendo con Hideki: Aprendiendo a usar sus 'poderes', los cuales no entendía del todo ya que sólo le enseño a relajarse y a meditar. Además también tenía la tarea de acostumbrarse a un nuevo nombre y apariencia, y por último llevar a cabo su misión.

Todo se veía tan normal, los profesores dando clases, los chicos hablándole, algunos amablemente le habían dado la bienvenida. Incluso Taiki le había hablado, era un chico tranquilo e inteligente, le recordaba por unos instantes a Kido. La realidad es que Kazemaru se preguntaba ¿De verdad allí se volvería todo caótico? Todo se veía tan tranquilo, tan normal, no parecía que nada pasara, pero Hideki ya le había dicho que no bajara la guardia, pero que siguiera actuando normal, cosa esperaba no echar a perder. Por el momento Handa, mejor dicho: El profesor Handa, no pareció interesarse mucho en él, el disfraz debía ser bastante bueno. Lo que no sabía el de cabello turquesa, es que Kazemiya generaba en Handa una especie de nostalgia, tal vez si le estaba comparando con Kazemaru, por ahora no era algo de lo cual preocuparse.

- ¿Quieres ingresar al club de futbol?- Kiyoshi -el chico que le había ayudado al llegar a la secundaria- parecía sorprendido por la petición de Kazemaru, más bien Kazemiya. La hora de las clases ya había terminado y el fácilmente había podido relacionarse más con Kiyoshi y su vecino de banco.

- Siempre me ha gustado el futbol.- declaro él sonriente. Esa era la primera parte del plan, unirse al club de futbol, así poder participar en el torneo internacional que se realizaría en las vacaciones de verano.

- Tienes suerte, Kazemiya.- hablo nuevamente el chico de ojos purpuras, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ichirouta.- Taiki es el capitán del equipo.- El de cabellos turquesas se sorprendió, observo al de pelo naranja, quien era su vecino de asiento, buscando alguna respuesta.

- Así es.- afirmo Taiki, mientras guardaba sus cosas ordenadamente en su bolso.- Soy su capitán.- Eso mejoraba aún las cosas, él era el capitán y era lo mejor que le había pasado. Los dos chicos le guiaron hasta el club y no estaba nada mal. Si bien la secundaria tenía dos enormes edificios, cada uno de cuatro pisos, todos llenos de aulas, no sólo para clases y los clásicos baños o armarios. También tenía un tercer edificio, en la parte posterior, se podía observar uno bastante grande, de forma casi ovalada, no había reparado en él, tal vez porque el segundo edificio lo tapaba y él tenía todas sus clases en el primer edificio.

- Vaya.- Kazemiya no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa. No sabía que tanto había cambiado las secundarias, se pregunto si todas tenían un estadio así.

- ¿Qué pasa? Es como si nunca hubieras visto un estadio.- pregunto Kiyoshi con los brazos cruzados.

- No es eso… Es que yo…- intento excusarse él, debía ser menos obvio, sin embargo el destino parecía no quererlo, Kiyoshi tan sólo rió.

- Bueno este es el lugar específico para el club de futbol y también lo usan para educación física en ciertas ocasiones. Los edificios de allá.- apunto un grupo de pequeños edificios de dos pisos.- Son para el club de Basquetbol, te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho por allí.

- Aunque no crea que tenga algún motivo para ir ¿por qué debo alejarme de ese lugar?

- Son muy desconfiados.- hablo una cuarta voz.- Con los que entran, sobre todo lo serán de ti, ya que eres un simple novato en esta escuela.- El cuarto chico tenía el cabello verde oscuro, liso, con mechones sobresaliendo de su rostro y uno que otro cubría parte de su cara. Sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, miraban a Kazemiya como si este fuera un ser inferior. Le recordaba a Fudou de cierta forma.

- No seas grosero, Masaru.- intervino Taiki, el capitán de aquel equipo.

- Muy bien, entonces yo debo irme.- exclamo Kiyoshi.- Lamentablemente no soy de este club y debo ir al club de basquetbol.- Kazemaru se sorprendió ante lo que escuchaba ¿Era de ese club que le dijeron que no entrará?- Nos vemos…- dijo finalmente para irse corriendo.

La entrada al club de futbol no fue engorrosa, como lo fue su inscripción a la secundaria. El entrenador era una persona bastante tranquila, pero se notaba estricto. Por hoy tan sólo ayudaría a los jugadores y calentaría con ellos para acomodarse al entrenamiento. Agregando que había entrado al equipo, pero no estaba dentro de los jugadores fijos. Eso último era un detalle que esperaba cambiar pronto, debía participar en el torneo que se celebraría más adelante, debía hacer que el equipo en el estaba llegará a lo más alto posible.

-o-o-o-

- ¡No puedo hacerlo!- Kazemaru ya estaba en su casa. Aquella semana había sido bastante productiva y estresante. La educación había cambiado en esos diez años que estuvo ausente, así que apenas avanzo la semana, se dio cuenta que algunas materias estaban mucho más avanzadas de lo usual, tomo la opción de dedicar a estudiar bastante para no tener problemas. Eso hizo todas las tardes libres al regresar a casa.

La vida social en su secundaria tampoco era tan mala. Taki Yamato, el capitán del club de futbol cuya melena naranja lo hacía sobresalir, y compañero de salón, era un chico bastante tranquilo, inteligente, y su presencia la verdad era muy agradable. Ambos congeniaron muy bien durante esa semana, no sólo en los recesos, sino también en los entrenamientos, a pesar que él sólo practicaba con los suplentes.

Kiyoshi Kaito, también era un chico muy interesante, el chico alto que juega baloncesto. Al parecer aquel club era uno de los mejores de la escuela, en los anteriores torneos había quedado entre los tres primeros lugares, en el último torneo quedo en el primer lugar. Por esa razón no confiaban mucho en los nuevos como él, pensaban que era un espía. Eso mismo le había dicho Kiyoshi a Kazemiya, pero que no se preocupará, eso siempre pasaba. Aunque bueno tampoco podía culparlos, entrar a la secundaria a mitad de un semestre, era algo bastante raro.

Masaru Kyô, era uno de los personajes con los cuales no quería relacionarse mucho. Al principio la comparo con la actitud de Fudou, pero este era mucho peor. Agradecía que él estaba en otro salón, así que sólo se lo topaba en el club y a veces en uno y que otro receso, pero ni se dirigían la palabra. Masaru era el vice-capitán del equipo, sus habilidades de verdad eran realmente buenas –eso Kazemaru lo sabía muy bien- Y a pesar de su mala actitud, era bastante responsable y estricto en los entrenamientos no sólo con los demás, también consigo mismo. Kazemaru la verdad le tenía un poco de miedo. Y de sólo recordarlo en ese momento le dio un escalofrió, la manera de tratar a los de primer año había sido muy malvada.

Sin embargo, Masaru era un problema menor, sus tareas escolares también (sobre todo porque ya estaba al corriente de todo), el mayor problema era el club de futbol: Kiyoshi le había dicho que no se acercará al club de baloncesto y la verdadera razón para eso era porque ese club odiaba al otro. Claro que no era un odio injustificado: Los partidos estaban arreglados. Los del club de baloncesto odiaban eso, y además había otros clubes, que sobresalían como el de baloncesto, que también pensaban igual.

Hideki le había dicho que una gran corporación ahora manejaba el soccer juvenil, el sector cinco. Los partidos eran organizados y los ganadores elegidos antes del partido, el equipo perdedor sólo debía acatar o ver a su equipo desintegrado. Eso último, algunos clubes no se lo podían permitir.

- Ichiro…- llamo Hideki, quien veía a un estresado y preocupado Kazemaru.- Deja eso ya…- le pidió desde el marco de su habitación

- ¡Como quieres que lo deje!- grito el menor sobresaltado, levantándose de su silla.- ¡Tu dijiste…!

- Espera. Eres sólo un niño, tú no puedes hacer nada.- le aclaro él.- Lo que deberías hacer es reunirlos a ellos.- Ichirouta se quedo callado y sin entender a que se refería.- Tu misión es ayudar a tus amigos, ellos son los únicos que pueden manejar esta situación.- el mayor tenía razón.

- Bien, entonces empezaré por Midorikawa… el parecía el más afectado.

- No…- le detuvo su figura paterna.- Tú debes ir por otra persona, la más importante para que el futbol vuelva hacer como antes.- Ichirouta levanto su mirada, estaba ordenando sus cosas para ir en busca de pistas, donde sea. Miro asombrado a su 'papá' ¿De verdad? Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente el menor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: Entrenador.

Desde aquí, comienzarán aparecer los personajes de la serie.


	3. Entrenador

**Advertencias y notas del capitulo:**

Leve violencia

OoC

Semi-AU

Faltas de ortografías xD

Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería todo yaoi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Entrenador**

Saber que tenía poco tiempo para hacer esto era lo peor. Este fin de semana debía encontrarlo y hacer que volviera hacer el de antes. Hideki no podía ayudarlo, ya que tenía trabajo pendiente y también debía buscar información para la misión que hacían. Lo bueno es que le dio la dirección de la casa y el lugar donde trabajaba, así que tenía eso a su favor.

El supermercado de la ciudad, era bastante grande y al entrar se dio cuenta que seguramente se perdería. Se encogió de hombros, tan sólo era un visitante más comprando cosas, aunque no sabía qué cosas compraría. Entro, saco un carrito y se vio envuelto en largos pasillos formados por las estanterías que allí habían, todas repletas de cosas. Había un sector de electrodomésticos, de comida, de dulces, bebidas, de aseo para el hogar –allí compro algunas cosas- y hasta de deportes. Sin embargo, a la persona que había venido a buscar no la encontraba por ningún lado. De cierta forma eso le angustiaba ya que no debía perder tiempo, pero le aliviaba ya que no sabía que le iba decir o hacer. La verdad es que no sabía cómo tenía que hacer todo esto, simplemente se dejo llevar por Hideki y la idea de ayudar a sus amigos, la idea de que todos fueran felices de nuevo.

Llevaba ya una hora caminando, hasta saco algunos pocos dulces para llevar, eso sí: su carrito de compra estaba vació en comparación de otras personas. Él había comprado lo mínimo.- Bien, me daré una vuelta más… tal vez compré algo para la cena.- decía abatido, ya se estaba rindiendo y eso le sentaba muy mal.

- Lo siento…- se había disculpado al chocar con una persona, esta sólo respondió con un escueto "No te preocupes". Kazemaru siguió su camino entonces, pero se detuvo bruscamente para voltear hacia atrás. Sus ojos se contrajeron de la sorpresa, era **él**.

Se tapo la boca antes de gritar su nombre. _Tranquilízate Kazemaru,_ se dijo así mimo. El hombre con el que había chocado estaba poniendo unos cereales en las estanterías y reparo enseguida en el chico, ya que sus ojos claros le molestaban.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- volteo a mirarlo enseguida, aunque debajo de esa gorra algo opaca por el tiempo, y su intento de orden de cabello, así como la barba que sobresalía, era imposible ver bien sus ojos o que este viera bien al chico.

- aaah… yo.- Kazemaru se quedo de piedra allí mismo, no sabía que decir y hacer. Le sorprendía la imagen tan descuidada de su antiguo compañero y lo mucho que había crecido –claro habían pasado 10 años-, pero lo que más le sorprendía era su tono de voz apagada.- Yo... sólo buscaba aquel cereal.- apunto tímidamente a las cajas que él estaba poniendo, al mismo tiempo con su otra mano jalaba su corto fleco para intentar tapar su ojo un poco más, pero era obvio que eso era inútil. El hombre mayor observo la caja y le paso una, Kazemaru la recibió y la dejo en el carrito. Iba a voltear a verle una vez más, pero el hombre mayor se iba con el carro -ahora vació- de las cajas de cereales.

Le tomo cerca de un minuto a Kazemaru moverse de ese lugar y la verdad es que no debía perder tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, así que supuso que seguirlo era la mejor opción. ¿Y las compras? Quedaron olvidadas en aquel pasillo, tan sólo compro el cereal que había conseguido, no quería llevar muchas cosas consigo si iba hacer su trabajo de "espía". Qué bueno que tenía un bolso, donde guardo el cereal y él se quedo hasta que atardeció.

En el transcurso de ese día había recibido unas llamadas de Hideki y allí le informo que lo había encontrado, pero intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, porque su figura paterna estaba muy ocupado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro en ese instante, había ido a por una bebida y algo para comer, una bolsa de galletas bastaría. Él no era de comer comida chatarra, pero no tenía otra opción. Al final, la persona que esperaba salió de su trabajo, ahora vestía ropa casual pero igual de descuidada, e iba caminando tranquilamente. Lo siguió a escondidas, porque la verdad es que no tenía ningún plan. Se pregunto miles de veces que harían sus compañeros hace 10 años, pero la verdad es que esta situación, superaba todo lo que había vivido.

Escondiéndose detrás de un letrero de comida, detrás de un poste de luz, detrás de una figura de león –de un jardín de niños- y entre la gente. Hasta que lentamente anocheció y cuando se dio cuenta, ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Y un detalle más importante salto a su vista, estaban en un calle completamente vacía, y casi oscura si no fuera por las luces y la gran luna que adornaba el cielo nocturno. La figura de su compañero (o antiguo compañero) se perdió cuando doblo hacia otra calle, eso le alerto enseguida. Él estaba escondido detrás de un poste de luz, así que salió de de allí y corrió sigilosamente hasta donde había doblado el individuo que estaba siguiendo, sólo para chocar contra una persona y caer al piso dolorosamente.

- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo… niño?- Kazemaru se alerto ante esa voz apagada, era él. Levanto la mirada algo asustado, sólo para notar como aquella persona acercaba su mano para tirar de su brazo bruscamente, provocando que se levantará del suelo. Iba a gritar debido al dolor de ese brusco agarre, pero una mano le tapo la boca antes que lo hiciera y lo estampo contra la pared. El menor gimió del dolor en ese momento.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, eh?- el abusador parecía fuera de sí, el más pequeño no dijo nada, después todo tenía su boca tapada. Kazemaru estaba asustado, tan sólo se retorció allí, quería que le dejará libre, su brazo dolía a horrores. No entendía como aquella persona, a quien de cierta forma admiraba, que siempre sonreía, aquel chico inocente, ahora era esta persona descuidada, grosera, intimidante y brusca.

De sus ojos marrones, ocultos por aquellos contactos azul cielo, salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas. El mayor observo al menor, a quien le tenía apegado bruscamente en la pared con su mano en su boca y la otra sosteniendo aquel delgado brazo fuertemente, pareciera que si pusiera más presión, podría llegar a quebrar su hueso. Por un instante, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de aquel hombre y soltó inesperadamente a Kazemaru, quien cayó al suelo aterrorizado y temblando.

- N-no me sigas, mocoso…- le dijo él algo nervioso, para ocultar su rostro entre el cuello de su abrigo.

_Tranquilízate Kazemaru, tranquilízate. Deja de temblar_. Se decía el menor una y otra vez, sentía el pánico de haber sido intimidado de esa manera, la forma brusca en que fue sorprendido: No podía dejarlo ir. Valor, necesitaba valor.

- Espera…- se levanto del piso rápidamente.- ¡Endo Mamoru!- grito este finalmente, su voz resonó en aquella solitaria calle llena de casas. Aquel grito provoco que el mayor detuviera sus pasos y que Kazemaru comenzará a arrepentirse ¿ahora qué? Al parecer había captado su atención, pero no sabía qué hacer. Y para su suerte, la gente dentro de sus casas no había escuchado su grito, nadie salía, todo estaba tranquilo- E-Eres….- dudo él, tratando de ganar confianza en su voz.- Endo-san, yo sé que usted lo es. El capitán de Inazuma Japan.- dijo finalmente.

- …- el mayor no dijo nada, tan sólo se limito a observar al muchacho, esta vez de una manera más detallada. También, algo sorprendido de que ese chico siguiera allí, después de haberlo intimidado de esa forma. Cualquier otro chico de su edad hubiera huido por semejante susto y violación a su espacio personal. Bueno este Endo no estaba equivocado, Kazemaru había pensado en quedarse allí sentado y esperar a que aquella figura intimidante se alejará para poder irse a su casa, pero algo más fuerte al miedo hizo que se sobrepusiera a ese pequeño y momentáneo trauma.

- Yo… tan sólo quería conocer a esa persona…- comenzó a hablar Kazemaru.

_Sé que es una mentira, pero debo…_

- … A esa persona que guío a Inazuma Japan hacia la victori…

- ¡Cierra la boca!- le ordeno groseramente a Kazemaru, quien sólo atino a apretar la cinta de su bolso con fuerza debido a las frías palabras del mayor, mientras sentía un ardor horrible en su brazo izquierdo.- ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? Ya me conociste ¿no?- dijo con lo que podría ser una falsa sonrisa, debido a esa barba no se podía notar bien. Estiro los brazos como dándole la bienvenida.- Este soy yo, Endo Mamoru… ya debes estar bastante decepcionado, vuelve a tu casa…

- ¡Se equivoca!- grito Kazemaru interrumpiéndolo.- Yo se que el Endo-san de los partidos que vi, sigue aquí y… y…- titubeo un momento sin saber que decir o hacer.- y…

- ¿y qué? Lárgate, es muy tarde para que un chico como tu este afuera ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que corres?

- No corro ningún peligro, porque sé que usted sigue siendo ese Endo que vi en los partidos… él que me hizo interesarme por el futbol…- exclamo él.- Y no descansaré hasta verlo otra vez.- Esas habían sido los deseos de aquel muchachito. Apenas dijo eso, dio la vuelta para huir del lugar con todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Sin saberlo se encontró nuevamente en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del supermercado donde había visto a Endo por primera vez.- Soy un fracaso…- murmuro para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que tocaba su brazo con delicadeza, de verdad le dolía. Segundos después volvía a casa agotado, asustado, adolorido y con mucha hambre.

-o-o-o-o-

- Si, eres un fracaso.- Habían sido las palabras de su nuevo papá. Una vez llego a casa, su padre estaba sentado junto al teléfono, le había llamado a su celular innumerables veces, pero al parecer este se había apagado por no tener carga, así que Kazemaru no había recibido ninguna. Eso provoco que Hideki se asustará más de la cuenta.

- Duele…

- Aguanta…- ordeno algo enojado, ambos estaban en el baño, dándose un buen baño entre "padre e hijo". Kazemaru estaba sentado, Hideki había tallado su espalda y ahora veía su brazo.- Te va a dejar un feo hematoma.- exclamo al ver como ya se ponía morado esa área de la piel. Kazemaru llevo su mano hasta su brazo, Endo de verdad había sido un tanto brusco con él, bueno: Muy brusco con él. Hideki dejo escapar un suspiro, busco un balde con agua tibia y volcó el agua en Kazemaru, sorprendiéndolo.- Termina de bañarte, te prepararé la cena y cuando salgas te daré algo para ese brazo.- le regaño él, Ichirouta asintió y el mayor salió del baño para secarse también.

Al poco rato, Hideki le había puesto una bandita fría al brazo adolorido y le había dado unas pastillas para evitar el dolor y la inflamación.- Tendrás que buscar una escusa para mañana, Ichirouta.- le dijo mientras este ya en pijamas, comía su cena.

- Estoy arto de las mentiras…- dijo pesimista.- Además ni siquiera pude hacer nada…- dejo el plato que estaba comiendo en la mesa junto con los palillos, había perdido el apetito.

- Tal vez, si debas comenzar con Midorikawa.- Hideki rasco su cabeza.- Endo esta mucho peor de lo que suponía…

- ¡No!- alzo la voz Kazemaru.- Me dolió verlo así… no voy a mentir, por un momento tuve mucho miedo, pero…- Hideki le observo un momento algo preocupado, dejarle una carga como esa a Kazemaru Ichirouta era demasiado pesada para él, sobre todo para alguien de su edad. Debía pensar bien esto, Ichirouta no estaba hecho para esto sicológicamente, sin embargo lo necesitaba en el plan. No, sus amigos necesitaban de él. Si no, ellos seguirían en ese estado deplorable. Si bien, él podía hacerlo sólo, sabía sin embargo, que para este plan se necesitaba más de una persona. Además Kazemaru conocía mucho mejor a sus amigos que él y por lo tanto sabía (o sabría) como lidiar con ellos.

- Está bien…- decidió por fin el mayor, al ver la cara de decisión de su "hijo".- Pero, si se ve peligroso cambiaremos los planes.- le dijo, Kazemaru asintió sonriente y volvió a su cena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Kazemiya, eres bastante torpe, dejar que esa pesada caja te caiga encima.- Ya en la escuela, aquel día en el entrenamiento notaron las vendas de Kazemaru en su brazo. Y uno de sus compañeros del club hablaba con él y le pregunto por eso, claro Kazemaru tuvo que mentir.

- Lo bueno es que estás bien y no paso a mayores.- decía el capitán. Taiki hacia flexiones para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- Si, pero puedo entrenar no se preocupen.- les comentaba Kazemiya sinceramente.

- Espero que no seas una molestia.- Masaru hizo acto de aparición, como siempre su mirada parecía querer matar a Kazemiya por la torpeza que cometía. El aludido tan sólo se puso nervioso, hasta que por fin, Masaru apunto sus ganas de matar a los novatos de primero, un par de ellos no parecían seriamente concentrados.

- Se nota que me odia.- murmuro al verlo alejarse.

- ¿Masaru?- Taiki escucho su comentario.- Él es así con todos los novatos del club, aunque es verdad que no tiene mucha paciencia.- dijo tranquilamente, al parecer la presencia de Masaru no le molestaba ni un poco a Taiki. Es que ellos dos tenían un trato bastante formal, Masaru era alguien quien siempre veía la victoria por delante y Taiki tenía buenas ideas para los juegos. Pero había algo que le molestaba seriamente: Dentro de una semana más tendrían su primer partido exhibición con otra secundaria y le habían dado ya los resultados que debían obtener. Ellos debían ganar 3 a 0. Debía estar feliz por eso, de cierta manera era genial, pero el otro equipo ¿de verdad no haría nada? Hideki-san ya le había dicho que no se metiera en ese tipo de decisiones pero realmente no le gustaba.

- Taiki.- llamo Kazemiya al de pelo naranja, mientras se daban pases uno al otro.

- Dime.- Taiki a pesar de estar hablando recibió su pase concentrado y lo lanzo a su compañero. Kazemiya recibió su balón pero se detuvo, dejando el balón en sus pies. El capitán se le quedo observando tranquilamente, podía leer en el rostro de Kazemiya la preocupación.

- ¿De verdad el partido se realizará de esa manera? La victoria…

- Kazemiya.- le interrumpió.- Se que es difícil, a nosotros nos ha tocado perder, pero si hacemos algo que va en contra del sector, nuestro equipo se desintegraría y sólo traeríamos vergüenza a nuestra secundaria.

- Pero…

- Se cómo te sientes yo también me siento así, me gustaría que jugarán en serio, me gustaría jugar en serio.- se oía un tono de tristeza en sus palabras, de verdad lo deseaba.- Pero nuestra secundaria es diferente. Los otros clubes son los más destacados, eso lo sabes muy bien. El equipo de Kiyoshi, de balocesto, estuvo en primer lugar por dos años seguidos. El equipo de tenis ha estado entre los tres primeros lugares en cada torneo, y el de natación también, nosotros no podemos dejar que la secundaria se manche si hacemos algo malo.

- Lo entiendo…

- Si tanto tiempo tienes para platicar, entonces no deberías entrenar.- Masaru llego hasta donde estaban ellos, con sus brazos cruzados, observando solamente a Kazemiya algo molesto. Avanzo unos pasos hacia él casi enseguida.- No dijiste que querías ser un delantero o es que acaso, ahora que sabes cómo son los torneos ¿sientes que ya no vale pena?- los ojos verdes oscuros parecían declararle la guerra a un asustado Kazemaru. Ichirouta quería dar unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ese chico que al parecer quería matarlo. Taiki observaba preocupado la escena, ya que Masaru estaba intimidando a Kazemiya.

- Oye, Masar….

- ¡Claro que no!- sin embargo Kazemiya se negó a las palabras hirientes del chico de cabello verde, sostuvo la mirada fría de Masaru con la suya propia.- Entrenaré duro para ser delantero y sé que el futbol volverá hacer como de antes.- decía totalmente convencido, poniéndose a la altura de Masaru. El otro sonrió divertido y se alejo, dejando a Ichirouta algo confundido por aquella sonrisa que no sabía cómo interpretar. Casi todos habían estado observando la escena, Taiki notando eso y enseguida puso a todos a entrenar.

- Eres divertido, espero que no te retractes de nada de lo que dijiste.- le dijo Masaru mientras se alejaba, con una burla desmedida. Ichirouta abrió los ojos sorprendido, en verdad había pensando que le había ganado pero este seguía burlándose de él.- ah, y estaré esperando con ansias que el futbol vuelva hacer como… antes.- dijo por último para alejarse y volver a su propio entrenamiento, eso le había dicho dejándolo bastante enojado ¡El no había creído en nada de lo que decía!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sabía que le había dicho a Masaru que sería un gran delantero, en realidad eso había sido idea de Hideki. Según él, ser defensa y mediocampista era algo que sólo Kazemaru Ichirouta podía hacer, Kazemiya Ichirouta debía tener otra posición. Tampoco le había dicho que dejará sus otras posiciones, simplemente que dejará la posición como delantero como prioridad por las eventualidades que pudieran ocurrir. Y Hideki llamaba a eventualidades, a que sus antiguos compañeros le reconocieran por su forma de jugar.

En la práctica había estado tirando balones a la portería, siendo recibida por el portero de turno. Taiki le había dicho que tenía algo de talento y que debía pulirlo mucho. En pocas palabras debía esforzarse más. Masaru sólo se burlo de él, le había dicho que sus tiros le faltaban potencia, de sólo recordarlo hizo que pateara el balón con fuerza y se estrellara contra el marco de la portería. Es cierto que no había estado nunca en el papel de delantero como tal, siempre era como la ayuda para los demás.

- Debo descubrir mi técnica.- declaro finalmente, con el balón nuevamente en su mano lo puso en el suelo y pateo para correr con él, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la portería lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido un tiro normal, uno con un perfecto efecto curvo, pero entro en la portería limpiamente. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la rivera del rio más cercano, allí cerca había una cancha para que cualquiera pudiera darle uso, y como estaba vacía, decidió seguir entrenando después del club. Llegaría tarde a casa pero necesitaba tener una idea para su nueva técnica. Se quedo hasta que oscureció lanzado gol tras gol, sólo la luz artificial de la calle iluminaba la cancha a esas horas, estaba cansado, tanto que el último disparo entro flojamente.

Se levanto, para sacar una libreta que tenía en su bolso, allí anoto algunas cosas, justo antes de guardarlo escucho el sonido de su móvil. Al ver quién era, supo que sería castigado.

- ¡Ichirouta! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estas?!... – fue el grito que escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono apenas contestar.- No me digas que estas con End…

- No, tan sólo me quede entrenando.- dijo rápidamente.- ahora voy a casa Hid… papá.- se corrigió rápidamente el mismo y entonces colgó, guardo sus cosas y tomo su bolso rápidamente para luego ir a su casa. Ignorando completamente que alguien lo había estado observando durante una gran parte de su entrenamiento en solitario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hay un problema.- fueron las palabras de Hideki, cuando ambos estaban sentados cenando. Kazemaru le observo, esta vez no estaba con sus lentillas que ocultaban su verdadero color de ojos.- Tu antigua secundaria.- exclamo él.- Se quedará sin entrenador pronto.- Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? ¿cómo…? ¿pero quién…?- Ni siquiera podía articular una palabra bien, sabía muy bien que si eso pasaba los niños de aquel club no podrían participar más o el sector les asignaría un entrenador no muy bueno.

- No tengo los detalles, pero el entrenador actual al parecer debe retirarse, sólo eso escuche.- exclamo él.- Es una lástima para ellos porque su anterior entrenador era Kudou…- Kazemaru le miro sorprendido sin poder hablar.- Ahora tal vez le asignen otro entrenador cuyo cerebro haya sido lavado por aquel sector….- Kazemaru se levanto de su silla, provocando que su figura paterna se quedará en silencio.

- Tengo una idea, se quien puede ser el entrenador.- decía con una notable felicidad, Hideki le miro sin entender, pero enseguida Kazemaru le explico.

- Ichi, no creo que eso sea muy conveniente. No podrás hacerlo reaccionar en tan pocos días.- le dijo su padre, ambos estaban en la habitación de Ichirouta, quien ordenaba sus cosas para mañana.

- Debo intentarlo, además eso es bueno, ¿no? Si Endo es su entrenador, yo sé que él podrá cambiar al equipo y llegar a cambiar la forma en que el futbol está ahora.

- Le tienes mucha fe a que cambie.- declaro este. Ichirouta parecía decidido, aunque su idea no era tan mala. Si Endo cambiaba para bien, y luego se hacía entrenador de Raimond, podía ser suficiente para hacer un cambio dentro del futbol. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, sobre todo sabiendo que Kido Yuto no había cortado completamente su relación con el futbol, y Endo de seguro podía ser una gran arma. Pero todo debía llevarse cabo por Kazemaru, si él fallaba todo eso no sería más que un sueño.

- No puede ser.- un alarmado Kazemaru buscaba dentro de su bolso desesperado, ahora estaba en su habitación junto con Hideki. Porque ya iba siendo la hora de dormir.- Mi libreta no está.- dijo alarmado.

- Espera, era la libreta dónde estabas apuntando tu posible entrenamiento como delantero.- pregunto un asustado Hideki, Kazemaru asintió.- Dime que no escribiste nada extraño.

- No, pero es importante… De seguro la deje en la cancha.- Ichirouta iba a ponerse una chaqueta para ir pero Hideki le detuvo.

- Debiste ser más cuidadoso, entra a la cama yo iré por ella, ya es muy tarde para que salgas.- Ichirouta cedió rápidamente, dejo escapar un suspiro preocupado. Hideki le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza, moviendo algunos de esos cortos mechones turquesas.- Descansa ¿sí? Buenas noches.- dicho este se volteo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kazemaru llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabello, la caricia había sido tan cálida; sonrió, estaba agradecido de tenerlo aquí. La presencia de Hideki era bastante tranquilizadora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al final la libreta estaba perdida, Hideki busco en la cancha, pero no vio nada. Lo único que pudo pensar es que alguien se la llevo. No creía que el viento la hubiese levantado y arrojado a otro lado, apenas si había una leve brisa ocasional. Para su mala suerte, Kazemaru debía comenzar de nuevo todo lo que había apuntado para su técnica nueva. Fue a clases a la mañana siguiente, algo desaminado por ese hecho.

El tiempo paso rápido en su secundaria, ya que debía poner en práctica su plan, el cual tenía mucha relación con cierta persona.

Al terminar las actividades del club, como siempre se retiro algo molesto de la secundaria: Masaru le había molestado mucho ese día. Taiki no decía nada al respecto, bueno había intervenido alguna y que otra vez, pero tampoco es que no pudiera defenderse. A veces podía contestarle a Masaru, pero el chico le recordaba su lugar siempre, a pesar de tener la misma edad e ir en el mismo grado, Masaru le decía que era un novato en el club por lo que no podía opinar. Eso último sí que le desagrado.

Dejando las discusiones con Masaru a un lado, Kazemiya hoy debía ir al supermercado donde trabajaba Endo y eso debía ser lo único en su mente.- Bien… ¿dónde estás…?- Pasó alrededor de una hora o más, buscando a Endo y para su peor suerte no lo encontró, ya iba a oscurecer dentro de poco, y no podía quedarse allí para siempre. No podía hacer nada, había llevado hasta un balón de futbol, tal vez así Endo pudiera recordar los buenos momentos del futbol. El atardecer le daba un lindo contraste a su cabello en ese momento, miro el balón con nostalgia ¿y qué pasaba si no era suficiente? ¿Qué pasaba si no podía cumplir con las expectativas de Hideki-san? ¿Qué si decepcionaba a todos? Quería que todo fuera como antes, que todo esto fuera un sueño, despertar, pero nada de eso pasaba.

Empezó a caminar tristemente, aún sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la torre de metal, aquella donde Endo antes practicaba, el lugar no había cambiado, aunque la torre se veía más vieja y no estaba la gran llanta que colgaba de aquel árbol.

- Ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?- le hablo al árbol, poniendo su mano sobre su tronco.- Lamento haberme ausentado por tanto.- seguía hablando triste, como si el árbol pudiera entenderlo. Sabía que si alguien lo veía de seguro pensaría que estaba loco, pero ese árbol de allí era el único ser al cual le podía ser sincero. Ese árbol podía saber que él era Kazemaru Ichirouta, el único testigo silencioso que sabría la verdad.- …Nadie más puede saberlo.- murmuro por último bajando su mano y soltando el balón que cayó y rodo hacia algún lugar indefinido. Él recordaba claramente como ese lugar había sido testigo de su decisión de unirse al club de futbol y las muchas veces que se entreno aquí, junto a sus amigos. Podía evocar esos recuerdas con mucha facilidad.

El atardecer ya casi terminaba, tendría que caminar de vuelta a casa y sabía que esta vez, se había ido bastante lejos de su hogar. Dejo escapar un suspiro, se dio la vuelta solo para darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado, abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver a esa persona allí.- ah… E-endo-san…- apenas si podía hablar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue la pregunta brusca que hizo el mayor, sus ropas estaban arrugadas, sus manos ocultas en sus pantalones oscuros. Una gorra naranja tapaba completamente su cabello y casi sus ojos, su barba tapaba también las verdaderas facciones de su rostro.

- Yo sólo…- Kazemaru se sintió nervioso en ese instante ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía responder con la verdad.-ah… Llegue aquí por casualidad.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto casualmente.

- No es asunto tuyo, vete.- le ordeno él mayor. Kazemaru frunció el ceño, estaba bien que ya no fuera el de antes, pero no podía comportarse así con todos.

- No quiero.- declaro firmemente el menor.- Es un lugar público.- le recordó él, pero su cara pasó de valor a una de miedo cuando el hombre se acerco a él precipitadamente y lo tomo de una de sus muñecas de manera brusca, jalándolo para sacarlo de aquí.- ¡Suéltame!- lucho él para que lo dejará tranquilo.

- Te digo que te vayas, mocoso.- el otro lo arrastraba hacia afuera de esa zona, sin embargo Kazemaru oponía toda la resistencia que podía. Ambos estaban luchando en ese momento, Kazemaru tratando de liberarse y el mayor sacándolo de su vista. Sin embargo la diferencia de fuerzas y sobre todo de altura era bastante obvia, pensando que no tenía ninguna posibilidad Kazemaru sintió el balón bajo sus pies, le había pateado levemente con su talón derecho. Actuó rápidamente y de un movimiento rápido, golpeo el balón y este se dirigió hacia el mentón del mayor, para seguir su trayectoria hacia el cielo. El hombre cayó al suelo por el golpe soltando a Kazemiya por con siguiente, y el balón volvió a caer por la gravedad, rebotando en el piso y rodando hasta detenerse. Kazemaru estaba agitado, había entrado pánico y simplemente uso eso para alejarlo de él.

Ichirouta se sintió confundido, no sabía qué hacer ahora.- ¿Po-por qué?...- pregunto él, sabiendo que ese golpe no lo había dejado inconsciente, el mayor le miro enojado pero aún sentado en el suelo.- ¿Por qué no eres el mismo Endo que conocí?- pregunto, sorprendiendo al mayor, no sólo por su pregunta, sino también por aquellas lágrimas que caían de aquellas orbes azules.

- Yo…

- Jugabas muy bien, inspirabas al equipo… tu equipo.- se corrigió rápidamente y limpió las lágrimas bruscamente, que lamentablemente no dejaron de salir.- Yo te admiro, usted hizo que yo quisiera jugar futbol, de alguna manera…

- ¿Por qué sigues con esto? El futbol ya no es nada para mí.- el mayor se levanto, tocando su mentón, aún le dolía.- Eso era cuando era niño, no es lo mismo.

- ¡Pues yo sigo siendo un niño!- grito Kazemaru.- Y… debe saber cómo me siento al ver como es el futbol actual.- Endo abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese chico estaba enterado y le molestaba ese hecho.- Yo admiro, el futbol que Inazuma Japan jugaba, el futbol que nació en la secundaria Raimond.- Kazemaru sonreía, pero seguía llorando. El mayor tan sólo le vio y de alguna manera algo hizo que se moviera dentro de su pecho y provocará que se acercará al menor, pero no de una manera hostil, ahora estaba tranquilo. Poso una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza turquesa del chico, quien sorprendido no se pudo mover de su lugar.

- Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposa.- dijo simplemente, para quitar su mano de la cabeza de aquel chiquillo e ir a sentarse en alguna de las bancas de allí cerca.

- Lo siento, no sab…

- Tu presencia me molesta.- dijo sinceramente.- Porque de alguna manera siento que te conozco.- Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido.- O quizás es sólo cosa mía… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Kazemaru titubeo un poco.

- Yo… me, me llamo Kazemiya…

- uh… ¿qué más?- Claro, Endo quería saber su nombre completo.

- Kazemiya… Ichirouta.- dijo finalmente tratando de sonar tranquilo, a pesar de que Endo se había quedado quieto en su lugar observando al chiquillo algo anonadado por el nombre que le dio. El mayor no tardo en analizarlo de pies a cabezas, si bien era sólo una coincidencia de nombre, además si fuera esa persona, tendría su edad actualmente, sería más alto y no tendría los ojos azules.

- Ichirouta ¿eh?- dijo nostálgico, el menor le miro nervioso ¿estaría sospechando?- Dime, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de Inazuma Japan?- pregunto directamente.

- Bu-bueno… Yo sólo los vi jugar, la mayoría de sus partidos.- Kazemiya trataba de buscar las palabras correctas.- Es todo, yo estuve presente en el torneo, fui… fui con mi padre a aquella isla y me gusto mucho lo que vi.- Endo lo miro sin creerle mucho.- ¡ah! Claro, mi padre me hablo de quienes eran, él sabía más de futbol que yo… en ese tiempo.

- ¿Y tu padre? ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto.

- Kazemiya Hideki.- respondió simplemente el menor, Endo le quedo observando en ese momento. Mientras el otro miraba nervioso. La mirada del mayor sobre él no le dejaba tranquilo, se notaba que había cambiado todo ese tiempo, él seguía siendo el mismo y de alguna forma eso le incomodaba.

- Eres un niño muy interesante, pero será mejor que ya te vayas a casa.- declaro simplemente.

- ¿eh? No, yo estaba buscándolo a usted. De verdad lo siento por su esposa.- exclamo Kazemaru, recordando a Natsumi.- Pero, no creo que a ella le hubiese gustado verlo así.- Endo estaba sorprendido, sobre todo por la confianza de esas palabras.- No creo que ninguno de sus amigos le gustaría verlo así.- Frunciendo el ceño, Endo parecía enojado otra vez.

- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de…?

- ¡Es cierto! Tal vez no los conozca.- le interrumpió el menor, Endo sorprendido se quedo en silencio.- Pero si ella era su esposa, era porque se amaban, y si de verdad tiene o tuvo verdaderos amigos, ellos estarían triste de verlo así. Hasta…

- ¿Hasta qué?- pregunto siempre a la defensiva, tratando de que su paciencia no se agotará, porque ya estaba a pasos de gritarle.

- Ellos de seguro le animarían a seguir adelante.- dijo sinceramente, Endo le observo durante unos segundos, para luego reír, cosa que descoloco al menor, quien no entendía porque esa actitud con él ¿se estaba burlando?

- Me has hecho reír lo suficiente, niño.- dijo simplemente levantándose del asiento.- Toma tu balón…- dijo el mayor, Kazemiya no sabía si hacer o no lo que decía, al final tomo el balón entre sus manos, sólo para sentir como era jalado del brazo, pero esta vez suavemente.- Ya es hora que te vayas a casa.

- ¡Espere! ¡No he terminado!- Kazemiya no quería irse, pero no contó con que el mayor lo levantará y llevará sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco. Lo levanto tan rápido y tan fácil que Kazemaru se asusto. Para Endo levantar al chiquillo no requirió un gran esfuerzo, así que camino fuera de aquel lugar.- ¡Bájeme… ahora!- le ordeno Kazemaru, quien se sintió muy avergonzado con esta escena, de verdad su amigo había cambiado, ahora era más fuerte y él era un debilucho.

- ¿Dónde queda tu casa? Te llevaré allí, así que quédate quieto.- ordeno, Kazemaru tan sólo se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Endo. El mayor camino en silencio, sin ningún problema en tener que cargar a Kazemaru en casi todo el trayecto, pero luego lo bajo ya que había un poco de gente por las calles. Kazemaru le indico la dirección, el iba adelante y Endo tan sólo seguía. Fue un incomodo regreso hacia su casa.

- Aquí es.- dijo simplemente, llegando a la calle donde se encontraba su casa, se detuvieron justo frente a ella. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, las luces de la calle y de las mismas casas, eran lo único que iluminaban en ese momento

. Endo lanzo un sonido de su boca, casi como una risa, cosa que sorprendió al menor, lo observo algo nervioso.- Eres muy ingenuo ¿así eres con todos los desconocidos?

- ¿eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

- Apenas me conoces ¿Y me traes hasta tu casa?- pregunto con una ceja alzada, entendía completamente su punto.- Que estúpi…

- ¡No, no es así! Yo lo conozco muy bien.- dijo repentinamente, el mayor le miro serio y Kazemaru se reprendió casi enseguida.- Quiero decir, una persona que jugaba de esa manera, no puede ser una mala persona.- Endo apretó los puños ¿Por qué ese niño seguía diciendo esas cosas? ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta sinceridad? Ese chiquillo lo estaba leyendo al completo, pero la pregunta más importante era ¿Por qué lo tomaba tan en serio? Metió una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con la intención de sacar algo.

- ¡Ichirouta!- una puerta se abrió de golpe, justo de la casa que estaba en frente de ellos. De ella salió un hombre adulto, de rasgos algo extranjero. Cabello azul oscuro y el mismo color de ojos que el menor. Endo lo observo y dedujo enseguida, ese debía ser su padre.

- ah... Hid… papá, lamento haber llegado tarde, pero él…- Kazemiya volteo a ver a Endo para presentárselo a Hideki, para decirle que ahora que estaban ambos podía hablar con él. Pero Endo ya había dado media vuelta y marchaba, su figura oscura se alejaba, y lo único que Hideki vio, fue la espalda ancha de un hombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La verdad era que Kazemaru estaba feliz, había logrado algo: Endo parecía creerle, tal vez no era tan difícil, tan sólo debía visitarlo una vez más. Aquella noche cuando llego, Hideki le reprendió por estar a esas horas en la calle, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, además de estar con la compañía de Endo, quien antes le había lastimado. Además había olvidado subirle el volumen a su celular, Kazemiya se fijo que tenía innumerables llamaas perdidas de su "padre", cosa que molesto bastante a Hideki. Aunque al fin de cuentas se alegraba de que estuviera a salvo, aunque no estaba alegre por el hecho de que ese tipo lo trajera hasta la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Kazemaru salía como siempre, se dio un último vistazo al espejo, noto si llevaba puestas las lentillas y su uniforme bien presentable, para luego ordenar su cabello, cosa nada difícil debido a que ahora estaba corto, aunque extrañaba su cabello largo.- Ya me voy Hideki…

- Ichiro, es "papá"- le corrigió él, quien también estaba a punto de salir hacia su trabajo. Kazemaru rió y se corrigió enseguida.

- Lo siento, papá.- dijo esta vez, aunque le seguía sonando un poco extraño decirle así.

- Ten cuidado en la escuela.- ambos salieron a la calle. Ichirouta le respondía con un simple "si", para adelantarse, mientras su padre se encargaba de dejar la puerta con seguro antes de irse a su trabajo. Al darse la vuelta y ver a Kazemaru allí de pie todavía, dándole la espalda, se extraño.- ¿Qué pasa, Ichiro?- pregunto él, su hijo observaba a alguien quien estaba justo frente a su casa. Hideki alzo la mirada sólo para mirar sorprendido a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Qué tal, Ichi-kun?

- ¡I-imposible!- gritaba Kazemaru en ese momento, no se lo podía creer, además claro que se sorprendió por el apodo con el que le llamaba.

-_¡¿Por qué llama tan confiadamente a mi hijo?!_- se preguntaba mentalmente Hideki, con una excesiva mala mirada hacia aquella persona que se encontraba frente a ellos. Recuperando la compostura rápidamente se acerco al hombre, para abrir la reja de la casa.- Disculpe ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto amablemente, trato de ser amable, pero por dentro quería que se fuera muy lejos.

- Quería saber si podía acompañar a Ichi-kun a su secundaria.- Un tic se poso en el ojo de Hideki, quien volteo a ver a Kazemiya. Este reacciono enseguida, saliendo de su estupor, camino hasta ellos rápidamente poniéndose entre ambos, podía sentir que Hideki no estaba de muy buen humor.

- Papá, te dije que conocía a Endo Mamoru.- decía presentándoselo formalmente.- Endo-san, él es mi padre Hideki.

- Un gusto en conocerlo, Kazemiya-san.- saludo cordialmente el nuevo Endo. Y claro que nuevo, era otra persona, la razón del estupor de Ichirouta era por el cambio de aspecto. Ante ellos se encontraba un Endo afeitado, limpio, con unas zapatillas deportivas simples, unos pantalones oscuros, además de una chaqueta deportiva blanca, con bordes naranjas, excepto el del cuello que era de color negro. Estaba ordenado y su ropa planchada. Y claro, estaba utilizando su banda naranja y su cabello café, lucía ordenado y limpio. ¡Era un nuevo Endo Mamoru en persona! Y Kazemaru estaba feliz.

- Si, mi hijo...- dijo en un tono posesivo.- …me hablo de usted.- eso último lo dijo de manera seria. Endo entendió e Ichirouta también entendió a lo que se refería, sólo tuvo que llevar una mano hacia su brazo lastimado para darse cuenta que a Hideki no se le olvidaba nada.

- Yo…

- ¡Se me hace tarde! Debo irme.- interrumpió la conversación el de cabello turquesa, para irse de allí.

- Bien, te acompañaré.- dijo felizmente Endo.

- Igual los acompañaré, de todas formas tomo casi el mismo camino.- Agrego Hideki rápidamente y tratando de sonar tranquilo. Endo sonrió nervioso y Kazemaru tan sólo pudo sentir algo de miedo del aura que trasmitía su "padre", por otro lado estaba feliz: ¡Endo sonreía de nuevo! Entonces los tres comenzaron a caminar.

- Dime, Endo…- hablo Hideki.- ¿A qué se dedica?

- ¿yo?- el pobre se puso nervioso.- Bueno ahora estoy cesante, así que debo buscar un empleo.- Ichirouta lo observo, pensó que trabajaba en el supermercado ¿acaso algo había ido mal? Endo noto su mirada preocupada y curiosa sobre él, así que se la devolvió en conjunto con una sonrisa, y la reacción de Kazemaru fue muy linda para Mamoru. Kazemiya se sonrojo y desvió la mirada rápidamente, acto que no paso desapercibido por el papá del menor.

A Hideki no le estaba gustando nada como se estaban dando los acontecimientos, Kazemaru era muy lindo para sus compañeros, además podía sentir que Endo sentía nostalgia al verlo. Si bien, el cambio de Endo era un gran progreso para sus planes, que Kazemiya se relacionará mucho más con él, no era para nada bueno.

- Entiendo, sabes creo que estoy de suerte o tal vez tu lo estés.- era hora de mover el plan y seguir adelante, Endo le observo sin comprender al igual que el menor.- Trabajo en el sector deportivo, tal vez te pueda ayudar con un trabajo como entrenador, sé muy bien que tienes mucha experiencia y además eres muy conocido ¿qué te parece?- se detuvo justo en una calle.

- Es una gran oportunidad, Endo-san.- le animo Ichirouta feliz.

- ¿Tú crees?- pregunto el castaño, claro que Kazemaru estaba seguro de sus palabras. Raimond pronto se quedaría sin entrenador y Endo parecía estable y feliz, era demasiado perfecto. Pero también quería preguntarle muchas cosas en ese instante, sin embargo no había tiempo, él debía ir a su secundaria y entre más pronto Endo consiguiera ese trabajo, mejor para todos y para que no ocurriera ninguna desgracia.

- Ahora me voy al trabajo, insisto que me acompañes. Además, con intentarlo no pierde nada.- dijo simplemente Hideki. El hombre tenía razón, además Ichirouta se veía bastante animado con eso, Endo sonrió y acepto la oferta de Kazemiya.

- Bien, entonces yo me voy, hasta luego papá, hasta luego Endo-san.- el menor se despidió.

- Recuerda llegar temprano.- le dijo su papá.

- Cuídate Ichi-kun.- exclamo Endo, Hideki miro feo a Endo otra vez. Ichirouta no volteo, estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa era demasiado obvia, todo se arreglaría, el futbol volvería hacer como antes, faltaba poco, lo sabía muy bien.

Detuvo su caminata alegre al llegar a un semáforo, tuvo que esperar a que cambiará para seguir su camino, con tranquilidad espero y al cambiar a verde siguió, en conjunto con las demás personas que también esperaban el cambio de semáforo. Del otro lado de la calle, también había gente que cruzaba hacia ellos. Ambos grupos cruzaron, pero ninguno choco contra el contrario, igual que Kazemaru. El menor levanto la vista, al estar a punto de llegar al otro lado, cuando cierta presencia cruzo por su lado: un hombre de cabellos castaños algo largos y levemente ondulados, vestía con ropa deportiva, sus ojos eran de un color verde y tenía una mirada bastante intimidante, le recordó a Masaru por un momento. Sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente, mientras la gente seguía caminando ignorándolo a él, se giro para ver a la persona que había pasado a su lado.

- No puede ser…- aquella persona seguía caminando con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, su figura se perdía entre la gente e Ichirouta estaba más que sorprendido, sin poder moverse de su lugar.- ¿Fu-dou…?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.

Próximo capítulo: Cocinero.

Actualizaciones todos los domingos, comenzando desde esta semana, quizás actualice un día de la semana (como hoy) pero **oficialmente** los domingos habrá capítulo nuevo. Gracias por leer.


	4. Cocinero

**Advertencias y notas del capitulo:**

OC (como siempre)

Quizás OoC (no sé)

Faltas de ortografías xD

Capitulo más corto que el anterior lalalala

Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería todo yaoi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Cocinero**

- ¡Buen trabajo, Kazemiya!- Por fin Kazemaru, notaba como el duro trabajo que había hecho, ahora rendía sus frutos: La técnica casi estaba completa porque casi anotaba un gol. El portero había detenido con bastante dificultad su tiro, tanto que le temblaban los brazos.

- Si perfeccionas esa técnica, puede ser un gran as bajo la manga.- le aclaro Taiki. Kazemiya sonrió y asintió, estaba feliz de ser ayuda en el equipo, el ser delantero era algo diferente y la verdad estaba un poco inseguro, pero debía confiar en sus habilidades ya que sus compañeros de equipo confiaban en él.

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde el último encuentro con Endo-san, según Hideki había tenido éxito con el trabajo y de seguro ahora estaba muy ocupado con ello, sobre todo poniéndose al corriente. Para su buena suerte, fue asignado como entrenador de Raimond, ya no había nada que temer, Endo haría su parte del plan -aunque fuera ignorante de ese hecho- y ellos actuarían por su parte. En esos tres días Kazemiya interactuó más con sus compañeros, hasta tuvo que quedarse después de clases para hacer la limpieza de su salón, ya que era su turno. Además claro, su club de futbol tuvo su partido "arreglado", cuyos detalles no son importantes de mencionar, tan sólo el resultado fue amargo, a pesar de que ganaron. Aún así, su vida social no parecía menguar.

Hideki estaba feliz de saber que tenía amigos, a veces Kazemaru no lo entendía: La misión era prioridad, pero también quería que fuera consciente que era un niño, eso le complicaba la existencia. Sin embargo, esas dudas se olvidaban cuando estaba en clases o en los recesos, charlando con sus compañeros de salón, sobre todo con su compañero Kiyoshi, quien ahora parecía ser su mejor amigo. A pesar de que Kiyoshi pertenecía a otro club, tenían muchas otras cosas en común, como el amor apasionado que tenía hacia su deporte favorito, el mismo gusto por las películas, entre otros detalles más, se llevaban de maravilla.

- ¡Hola chicos del club de futbol!-

- ¿Kiyoshi?- pregunto Kazemiya, le parecía extraño verlo en la cancha de futbol donde estaban en medio de las actividades.

- Mi entrenamiento término, mañana tenemos un partido así que nos dejaron salir temprano.- se explico, antes de que si quisiera, preguntarán que hacía él en medio de la práctica del club de futbol. Kiyoshi luego, se sentó en las gradas del lugar, parecía bastante tranquilo.

- Entonces puedes marcharte.- le dijo Masaru, como siempre en modo frió. Kazemaru tan sólo rió nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a eso, Kiyoshi y Masaru no se llevaban muy bien o eso parecía, ya que se frecuentaban mucho.

- Tranquilo, no interrumpiré nada, Masaru-kun- le respondió con una traviesa sonrisa, el aludido desvió su mirada y siguió practicando, ignorando por completo la presencia del basquetbolista. La práctica siguió por media hora más.

Al terminar, el cielo se había teñido de naranja y Kiyoshi se acerco a ellos.- De verdad su práctica es interesante.- Menciono, pmientras lentamente el equipo se dispersaba para irse a sus casas.

- Deberías intentar jugarlo.- le indico uno de los miembros del equipo.

- Estoy más acostumbrado a llevar el balón en mis manos que con mis pies.- decía simplemente él, los demás rieron y fueron lentamente recogiendo sus cosas.- Kazemiya…- llamo él, el otro le observo mientras tomaba agua.- Ten una cita conmigo.- esas palabras hicieron que Kazemaru escupiera su agua, hasta Masaru reacciono de la misma forma, ambos comenzaron a toser.

- ¡O-Oye tú! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- y claro Masaru le increpo enseguida, acercándose a él y separándolo inmediatamente de Kazemiya. El aludido tan sólo se defendió, levantando sus manos en señal de paz, según él no había dicho nada malo.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, tú también estás invitado.- Masaru no sabía que decir, quedo en blanco.

- Tu también Taiki.- el de cabello naranja tan sólo le observo sin entenderlo a la perfección.- Les explicaré.- dijo sonriente el basquetbolista.

Al final, todo había sido un mal entendido, Kiyoshi tan sólo quería que le acompañarán a comer algo, pasar un rato divertido. Mañana tenía un torneo muy importante y quería relajarse ¿Qué mejor que pasarla con amigos? Kazemiya acepto y Taiki igual, Masaru acepto de mala gana, ya que no quería quedarse atrás, además aludió que quería ir sólo para vigilar a que el novato no hiciera alguna estupidez, y con eso de novato se refería a Kazemiya, quien no se guardo sus palabras para defenderse.

- Se nota que son buenos amigos.- decía Kiyoshi sonriente al verlos pelear de esa manera, mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde comerían.

- ¡No lo somos!- respondieron al unísono, ambos con el ceño fruncido y enojados.

- Está bien, está bien.- decía el otro nervioso, no quería hacerlos enojar más de la cuenta. Caminaron un buen rato, hasta por que por fin Kiyoshi encontró el lugar.- Bueno ya llegamos.- anunció deteniéndose en un típico restaurant de fideos de aquella calle. Kazemaru observo un momento el lugar, antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿E-Este es?- pregunto él tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios.

- Claro que sí.- decía feliz Kiyoshi.- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Entren.- decía mientras empujaba a los tres al interior.

- Es-espera…- Kazemaru no quería entrar, el restaurant que estaba frente a él lo conocía perfectamente. ¡Era el lugar que atendía antes el entrenador Hibiki! ¿Qué haría si se lo encontraba? Temía ser reconocido o no saber cómo actuar. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, cuando ya los cuatro estaban adentro, había sólo un par de clientes sentados cada uno en su sitio, la barra estaba libre. Y detrás de ella estaba el cocinero, Kazemaru espero encontrarse con alguien mucho mayor, de cabellos blancos y anteojos, pero fue todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué tal, Tobitaka-san?- Kiyoshi saludo al cocinero y dueño del lugar al parecer, con total confianza. Kazemaru estaba que no se lo creía ¡Era Tobitaka! ¡Tobitaka Seiya! Aquel chico de peinado estrafalario, que era un delincuente en el pasado y fue parte de Inazuma Japan. Ahora era más alto, su estilo de peinado no había cambiado mucho, usaba un delantal blanco y cinta blanca sobre su frente. No lo podía creer.

- ¿En serio es usted Tobitaka Seiya? ¿Participo con los de Inazuma Japan?- pregunto Taiki tan sorprendido estaba que su boca estaba media abierta, Kiyoshi asintió.

- Así es.- respondió Tobitaka tranquilamente.- ¿Son tus amigos Kiyoshi?- pregunto el mayor, Kazemaru trago saliva.

- Si, déjame que te los presentes, este de aquí es Masaru Kyô, juega futbol de centro, a veces de delantero y defensa.- respondía el más alto del grupo de jóvenes, para sorpresa de Masaru, al parecer estaba muy bien informado.- Pero como delantero es un asco.- decía riéndose.

- ¡Oye… tú!- Masaru se guardo las ganas de matarlo, mientras los otros dos restantes se reían.

- El es Taiki Yamayo, va en mi clase y es el capitán del equipo de futbol.- el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia al ser presentado.- Y el es él novato.- se refirió a Kazemiya, quien se puso nervioso.- Kazemiya Ichirouta, está probando para delantero ¿verdad?- Tobitaka se quedo observando a Kazemiya luego de la introducción de Kiyoshi, este trato de actuar lo más normal que pudo.

- Ah, si. Quisiera ser delantero, a-acabo de ingresar a la escuela.- decía él.- ah… ¡Mu-mucho gusto en conocerle Tobitaka-san!- dijo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia. Mientras maldecía mentalmente por esa torpe presentación, la mirada de Tobitaka se había intensificado bastante, casi parecía inspeccionarlo con la y eso le ponía algo nervioso.

- Bueno siéntense donde gusten ¿Qué quieren?- dijo finalmente Tobitaka. Los cuatro se sentaron para poder pedir algo, Kazemiya quería irse, pero el entusiasmo de Kiyoshi lo arrastro para sentarse en la barra junto a ellos y frente a Tobitaka.

- ¿Verdad que fue bueno que los trajera? Apuesto que no sabían que el gran Tobitaka Seiya-san, trabaja aquí.- decía un orgulloso Kiyoshi, mientras Masaru lo miraba feo.

- Tampoco seas tan exagerado, no soy tan grande.- decía un apenado Tobitaka, al mismo tiempo que preparaba los nuevos pedidos de cada uno.

- Pero en el pasado, usted causo mucho revuelo, la verdad me parece sorprendente encontrar a uno de los miembros de Inazuma Japan.- dijo Taiki.- Es el primero al que veo cara a cara.- Como siempre Taiki hablaba con respeto, calmado, aunque estaba entusiasmado. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, parecía un niño mirando a su más grande ídolo.

- Si, muchos de ellos están ocupados o simplemente no están en la ciudad.- respondió, para empezar a darle el pedido a cada uno, para finalmente entregarle su plato a Kazemiya, quien lo recibió con un tímido: gracias. El de cabello turquesa, pesco sus palillos y cuando se dispuso a comer, mientras Masaru ya había empezado y Taiki junto con Kiyoshi conversaban, se detuvo. Tobitaka lo observaba detenidamente desde el otro lado de la barra, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. ¿Estaría sospechando? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Tobitaka?

- ah… ¿Pasa algo malo, Tobitaka-san?- decidió preguntar Kazemaru, fingiendo ignorancia de lo que sabía o lo que podría saber el mayor. ¡No estaba en sus planes encontrarse con Tobitaka! Su pregunta llamo la atención de Masaru, y luego la de los otros dos que interrumpieron su plática.

- ¡eh! ¿yo?- Tobitaka se puso nervioso, parecía algo descolocado, como si hubiese hecho algo que no debía.- Tan sólo, te pareces a alguien, es todo.- los chicos entonces observaron a Kazemiya quien se miraba confundido, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios.- Pero son sólo cosas mías, deben ser coincidencias…

- Si, yo recuerdo que una vez confundí a mi hermana menor.- dijo Kiyoshi de repente.- Fui hasta el parque para buscarla, cuando pensé que la había encontrado era otra niña y mi hermana apareció gritando de un lado y la otra chica se puso a llorar, hasta su mamá…- Kazemaru ya no estaba escuchando el relato de su amigo, estaba más preocupado del hecho que Tobitaka sí que lo comparo en ese instante. Pero por ahora estaba a salvo, Tobitaka sólo pensaba que era una coincidencia y nada más, y gracias a Kiyoshi el tema había cambiado.

- No sabía que tuvieras una hermana- menciono Kazemiya naturalmente, siguiendo el flujo de la conversación.

- Sí, tengo dos hermanas. La mayor está ya en la Universidad, se fue a un intercambio a Australia y mi hermana pequeña recién ingresará a primaria el próximo año.- contesto de manera sencilla, para asombro de Kazemiya que no tenía idea de aquello.

- Tobitaka-san.- llamo Masaru repentinamente.- Me preguntaba, usted sigue en contacto con sus amigos de Inazuma Japan.- Pregunta que dejo algo sorprendido a Tobitaka, Taiki estaba igual. Kazemaru tan sólo maldijo el que tocarán el tema otra vez, pero esperaba que esta vez no fuera nada que lo incomodará.

- La verdad es que…- el mayor no parecía estar tan seguro de que contestar, dejo escapar un suspiro.- Son pocos, sólo un par con los que he hablado. De los demás no sé mucho, más bien nada.

- Es una lástima.- decía Taiki.

- Así es, esperábamos poder hablar con Kido-san.- hablo Masaru. El de cabello turquesa entonces recordó las circunstancias en que Kido debía estar en esos instantes, las imágenes que le mostro Hideki, volvieron a su mente tan rápido como un parpadeo.

- Kido dejo el futbol.- hablo Tobitaka.- No creo que puedan sacar algún consejo de él ¿para eso lo quieren, no?- ambos chicos asintieron.

- ¿Es por el accidente, verdad?- pregunto Taiki.- Lamento hacerle recordar ese tipo de cosas, si no quiere contestar está bien.- Kazemaru estaba sorprendido ¡Ellos estaban enterados del accidente! Eso quería decir que aquel hecho era de saber público.- Sólo que me parece mal, cuando leí sobre él o miraba sus partidos, tenía un enorme potencial. Por eso me parece un desperdicio que haya dejado de jugar.

- Yo también pienso de la misma forma.- hablo sin querer Kazemaru, todos voltearon a mirarlo cosa que le sorprendió, porque hasta Tobitaka poso sus ojos en él.- Ta-también vi sus partidos por eso…

- De seguro fue un duro golpe para él ese accidente, no estoy enterado.- hablo Kiyoshi interrumpiendo el intento de escusa de Kazemiya, para alivio del mismo.- Dicen por ahí que se lastimo por eso dejo de jugar. Tobitaka-san sabe más de ese asunto ¿verdad?- preguntó el castaño, Tobitaka dejo escapar un suspiro.

- Se que están curiosos, y la verdad es que también pienso que es un desperdicio haya dejado de jugar.- Los chicos le miraban con mucha curiosidad, preparados para saber más cosas, sobre todo Taiki, quien parecía muy interesado en Kido. Tobitaka dejo escapar el segundo, o quizás tercer suspiro, de aquel día, observo a Kazemiya quien sorprendido tan sólo le miro con cierta vergüenza.- En el accidente se perdió mucho, hubo una pérdida más dolorosa que otra. Pero todas nos afectaron por igual. Perdimos un amigo.- volvió a observar a Kazemiya, quien ya se estaba incomodando por esas miradas.- Murió a tu edad, de alguna manera te pareces a él.- el sólo trago saliva y trato de poner su mejor rostro de comprensión.

- Ya veo, por eso me miraba así, Tobitaka-san.- los demás observaron a Kazemiya.

- Lamento haberte puesto incomodo pero me lo recordaste.- se disculpo el adulto, volvió su mirada hacia un lugar indefinido para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.- La muerte de Kazemaru.- el aludido observo a Tobitaka algo trastornado, se sentía en un mundo extraño en ese instante ¡Hablaban de él como si estuviera muerto! La verdad es que lo estaba, pero era extraño y triste. Ahora entendía lo que Hideki quería expresarle, lo que él quería que hiciera.- Nos afecto a todos de diferente manera, pero Kido se llevo la peor parte, no sólo perdió a un amigo, sino también a su hermana Haruna…

Está en coma…- pensó Kazemiya y Tobitaka lo dijo en voz alta, sincronizándose con los pensamientos del menor sin saberlo.

- A todos nos afecto, pero a él le afecto lo suficiente como para dejar el futbol desde que le dieron ese diagnostico, después de todo era su única hermana y familia consanguínea viva.

- Es una lástima.- dijo Taiki, Masaru dejo escapar un bufido.

- ¿Te pasa algo Kazemiya?- Kiyoshi le hablo.- Estas muy pálido ¿estás bien?- Kazemiya le observo sorprendido.

- Si, lo estoy ¿de verdad estoy pálido?- pregunto forzando una sonrisa.

- Es verdad ¿no tienes fiebre?- pregunto Taiki preocupado. Kazemiya iba a negar, pero la mano de Kiyoshi en su frente le detuvo.

- No, no tiene.- Ichirouta quito la mano de Kiyoshi de su frente con gentileza.

- De verdad estoy bien.

- Debes cuidarte, un deportista no puede enfermar tan a la ligera.- le recomendó Tobitaka sonriente, el menor le devolvió la sonrisa algo nervioso, pero agradecía que se preocupara por él. Al poco rato se fueron, Masaru sugirió que Kazemiya estaba mal, que no podía enfermar y comenzar a faltar a las clases, además ya le había dicho a ellos, que en su supuesta antigua secundaria había enfermado gravemente, así que era mejor ser consecuente con esa historia.

Salieron del restaurant una vez terminado y pagado, la verdad fue una agradable plática, aunque Taiki se veía algo decepcionado al respecto, al parecer de verdad quería conversar con Kido. Pero hablar con Tobitaka, a pesar de los nervios, había sido fácil, eso pensaba Ichirouta en esos momentos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- De verdad me recuerda a Kazemaru, tiene su misma expresión.- murmuro Tobitaka, cuando los chicos cruzaron el umbral de su restaurant para irse. Justo se volvió a abrir la puerta de nuevo, pensó que eran ellos otra vez, pero vio a otra persona entrar.

- Tobitaka.- dijo un chico de la misma edad que él, tenía un largo cabello castaño y vestía ropa deportiva.

- Fudou, no te esperaba por aquí.- dijo simplemente él.

- ¿Te sorprendí?

- La verdad es que hace poco estaba recordando el pasado, junto con Kiyoshi y sus amigos.- Fudo se sentó frente a la barra.

- Kiyoshi ¿eh? ¿El del club de basquetbol?- pregunto Fudo, Tobitaka asintió.- ¿Qué recordaron?- pregunto desinteresadamente.

- El accidente de hace diez años.- Fudou se le quedo mirando, como si no le creyera, la verdad es que no quería tocar ese tema.- Y uno de sus amigos, me hizo recordar un poco a Kazemaru, que en paz descanse. Supongo que es una coincidencia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué edad dijiste que tenía? - Se desespero Fudou, levantándose de su asiento.

- Tranquilo, van en el mismo salón que Kiyoshi, así que tienen la misma edad.- decía preparando un nuevo plato de fideos. Fudou se volvió a sentar, parecía de alguna manera desilusionado y hasta se reprendió mentalmente por lo tonta de esa pregunta ¿en qué estaba pensando?- Estaban interesados en Kido, al parecer querían algún tipo de consejo de parte de él.- las palabras de Tobitaka interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Observo como frente a él, un plato de fideos estaba a su alcance.

- Gracias por la comida.- dijo simplemente para comenzar a probar su alimento, no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en Kido y su falta de fuerza al abandonar el futbol. Kido era una huella en su pasado que había olvidado, pero eso no significaba que hubiese olvidado a Haruna, ella no tenía la culpa de que su hermano fuera tan débil. Después de probar un par de bocados, se dirigió hacia Tobitaka, quien limpiaba tranquilamente algunos platos.- Tengo noticias… Endo ha vuelto.- Tobitaka lo volteo a mirar sin entenderle.- Está trabajando como entrenador en su antigua secundaria, no lo he visto personalmente, pero una fuente muy confiable, un amigo que trabaja en la asociación de futbol, me lo dijo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir…?

- Si, Endo ha vuelto hacer el de antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Tobitaka Seiya ¿eh?- Por otro lado Kazemaru le conto lo sucedido con sus amigos y el encuentro con Tobitaka a Hideiki, quien escucho con atención todo lo que le dijo su "hijo".

- Me preguntaba si él estaba cerca también ¿por qué no lo encontraste? ¿Cómo a Endo-san y los demás… papá?

- Simple, seguramente en el futuro no cumplió un rol muy importante.- le respondió Hideki, mientras revisaba su reloj. Aquel instrumento que le permitía ver los acontecimientos y sus personajes involucrados en el futuro.- Tobitaka no fue una amenaza para ese futuro, ni siquiera un beneficio.- dejo el reloj en la mesa de centro y de ella salió el holograma de una gran esfera. Las fotografías de Endo, Kido, Midorikawa, Haruna y Hiroto, estaban allí.- Te recuerdo que mi reloj sólo muestra a la gente la cual ha impactado el futuro de manera tal que llegamos a ese futuro oscuro, y mira…- apunto a un lado de la foto de Hiroto, parece que alguien va a aparecer muy pronto, tal vez sea Goenji.- Kazemaru asintió preocupado.- Si aparece alguien nuevo, quiere decir que estamos cambiando el futuro mucho más, lamentablemente no sabemos si para bien o para mal…- se detuvo un momento, la foto comenzaba a mirarse más clara cada vez.- Pero ¿por qué?- Kazemaru corrió a su lado para observar mejor. Allí, a un lado de la foto de Hiroto, estaba la fotografía de un Fudo Akio adulto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ichirouta, Hideki sólo miraba la fotografía como si la encontrará extraña, parecía preocupado y confundido, y eso asustaba a Kazemaru.

- Fudo Akio, tampoco fue una pieza esencial en el futuro.- respondió finalmente el mayor.- De donde vengo, no hay ni un solo registro de él. ¿Por qué aparece ahora?- Hideki se estaba preguntando a que grado estaban cambiando el futuro, y sí aún así, lo hubiesen cambiado a tal grado en que alguien nuevo fuera una clave para el futuro; Akio no debería aparecer, ya que él mismo Hideki era ignorante sobre el nuevo futuro que estaban haciendo. El reloj sólo mostraba a la gente, cuyas decisiones y/o acciones, generaron ese futuro oscuro. Quien debía aparecer, era Goenji, de él sí existían muchos registros en la historia. La única respuesta que pudo venir a su mente fue una sola. Observo a Ichirouta, quien le miraba exigiendo una explicación.

- Ichiro…- llamo él.- Será mejor que te alejes de él si lo ves.- se sentó en el sofá para meditar.- Si lo que pienso es correcto, tal vez ahora tenga un papel importante en la historia, no podemos interferir en las decisiones de Fudo Akio por el momento ¿Entendido?- le dijo serio, Kazemaru asintió algo dudoso, pero confiaba en lo que decía su figura paterna. Hideki siguió observando el rostro de Fudo Akio flotando en aquel holograma en forma cuadrada, tal como el de una foto. La verdad es que la presencia de un extra, no estaba en sus planes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: Moretones

Publico recién hoy, debido a unos problemas que tuve con este capitulo (que tuve que re-re-editar) y me secuestraron el pc xD.  
>Recuerden que sus comentarios me animan a seguir, gracias por leer.<p> 


	5. Moretones

**Advertencias y notas del capitulo:**

OC (como siempre)

Quizás OoC

Faltas de ortografías xD

Capitulo largo (de verdad!)

Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería todo yaoi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Moretones**

- El plan es muy rebuscado… papá.- exclamo Kazemaru sentado en el sofá, escuchando la explicación de su ahora figura paterna. Kazemaru estaba sin sus lentillas esta vez, dejando ver sus lindos ojos marrones, lo único diferente era el peinado, si no, sería el viejo Kazemaru.

Él había despertado ese día temprano, salido a correr, con sus lentillas puestas, luego regreso a darse un baño y ponerse cómodo siendo Kazemaru por unos instantes. Tomo desayuno con su padre y luego comenzó la plática sobre el siguiente paso de su plan.

- ¿Y con qué motivo te meterás al hospital para buscar a Kido y Haruna?- le pregunto su padre, la verdad es que Hideki tenía razón, no podía esperar un accidente para entrar al hospital. Además la única forma que el encuentro pareciera lo más normal posible era que fuera en el hospital, ya que era común ver gente allí por distintos motivos.

- Bien, entonces lo haremos.

- Bien dicho… ¿uh? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto su padre, al verlo levantarse del sofá con la intención de irse.

- Tengo este día libre, quiero salir un momento, además ya hice mis tareas.

- Esta bien, de todas formas yo tengo que terminar unos trabajos. Pero recuerda llevar el celular.- le recordó a modo regañón, Kazemaru asintió y fue hasta arriba para cambiarse o más bien ponerse las lentillas que ocultaban el verdadero color de sus ojos y luego salió un rato. La verdad es que quería ir a la torre de metal, no había tenido mucho tiempo: el entrenamiento, las tareas, ponerse al día con las materias impartidas, mantener un buen rendimiento escolar, además de estresarse con Masaru y su actitud. Por otro lado, Kiyoshi le enseño también algunos movimientos básicos de basquetbol, y también debía hacer vida social, todos esos días fueron agotadores. Cuando llego el fin de semana, estaba feliz, además el próximo fin de semana Kiyoshi tenía otro partido e iría a verlo junto con otros compañeros, nunca había visto un partido de basquetbol de secundaria así que estaba emocionado.

Esta vez, para ir hasta la torre de metal fue en bicicleta, Hideki le compro una, dijo que era bueno para él. Kazemaru, quien no pensó volverse a montarse en una, estaba realmente feliz estrenando su bicicleta, y gracias a eso, llego rápidamente a la torre de metal. Dejo su bicicleta a un lado del camino, segura de que no cayera y camino hasta los árboles aún seguían allí desde su última visita. Ese lugar era lo único de su pasado que no había cambiado mucho.

- Hola de nuevo…- le dijo simplemente al árbol que alguna vez Endo usaba para colgar la gran llanta de entrenamiento. Busco en su bolso una botella de agua y su balón y comenzó a correr a través de ese lugar sin perder el balón que sus propios pies empujaban, esquivando los pocos árboles del lugar. No supo cuanto tiempo estaba haciendo aquello, sentía algo así como si fuera un ritual, se sentía tranquilo al hacerlo, se sentía mejor.

Cansado, agitado y algo sudado, cayó al piso, sus ojos observaron el cielo, estaba tan azul, había pocas nubes y el color verde del árbol que estaba cerca, enmarcaba perfectamente aquella vista que tenía. Se pregunto mentalmente como debería manejar la situación ahora, si bien estaba descansando, sabía que no podía estar despreocupado como ahora lo estaba. Pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento.- Que cansancio.- se dijo así mismo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero al abrirlos ya no se encontró con el paisaje del cielo que estaba viendo hace tan sólo unos segundos.

- Hola, Ichi-kun.- fue el saludo de un chico de tez levemente bronceada, cabello castaño con banda naranja sobre su frente lo que vio. Su sorpresa fue tan grande que al levantarse bruscamente, ambas frentes chocaron y se llevaron un feo y sonoro golpe.

- ¡Duele!- grito el chico.

- ¡Mi cabeza!- el mayor se tomo la frente con ambas manos, no creía que su banda naranja hubiera amortiguado aquel golpe.- Ichi-kun, no tenías porque reaccionar así…

- T-tú no tenías porque aparecerte así, Endo-san.- alzo la voz Kazemiya, para después llevar su mano hasta su frente, no sangraba, eso era un alivio.

- Lo siento no pude evitarlo, Ichi-kun.- Kazemaru sintió un escalofrió en ese momento.

- Podría dejar de llamarme tan amistosamente.

- uh ¡Qué cruel Ichi-kun!- Endo se hacia el herido, pero al parecer Kazemaru ni siquiera reacciono ante ello, estaba algo molesto porque ese golpe de verdad le dolió y de verdad se asusto al verlo. El más joven tan sólo dejo escapar un suspiro. Endo se acerco a él, para sorpresa del menor.- Es gracia ti que estoy así…- exclamo, cosa que no entendió Kazemiya, el se quedo donde estaba, mientras el mayor acerco su rostro al suyo, para su sorpresa.

- ¿D-de qué está hablando?- intimidado con la cercanía del mayor, este tan sólo recibió como respuesta que Endo acariciara su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos. El más joven tan sólo cerró sus ojos y cuando Endo aparto su mano, poso sus propias manos sobre su cabeza para ordenar sus cortos cabellos, algo enojado por ser tratado como un bebé.

- Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Ichi-kun.- y allí iba con ese nombre tan amistoso de nuevo, de verdad es que no le gustaba, nunca pensó que Endo le llamaría así.- ¿Por qué vienes aquí… a entrenar?- Kazemiya se quedo sorprendido ¡es verdad! Este lugar era muy importante para él, para Endo, para todos. Esto era muy sospechoso seguramente.

- Si-simplemente me gusto este lugar… desde que vine.- eso último lo dijo bajito, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado. Endo le observo sentado uno pocos metros alejado de él, su expresión de verdad le parecía graciosa y encantadora al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias a tu padre, obtuve trabajo, no le he agradecido lo suficiente.- Kazemiya le observo sorprendido, Endo de verdad parecía agradecido, hasta sonreía de una manera placida y tranquila.- No he podido agradecerle lo suficiente, a ninguno de los dos. Ni a ti ni a Kazemiya-san.

- ¡eh! ¡N-no tiene po-porque agradecer nada!- hablo a tropezones el chico de cabellera turquesa

- Claro que sí.- Endo era testarudo y se le notaba.- Fue gracias a tu presencia que soy feliz de nuevo.- Endo levanto la cabeza, para observar el cielo.- Ningún extraño se me acercaba por mi apariencia y mi actitud.- decía avergonzado.- Pero tú te me acercaste a mí, no me tuviste miedo.- exclamo observándolo sonriente, Ichirouta fingió su mejor sonrisa la verdad es que había tenido mucho miedo en ciertas ocasiones.- No sé si eres valiente o estúpido, Ichi-kun.- un golpe directo hacia Kazemiya, quien no se creía lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Disculpa…?

- Debes cuidarte más.- exclamo Endo, a modo regañón.- No debes fiarte así de las personas, si alguien es peligroso debes irte, no todos son como yo.

- Es eso…- respondió como si nada.

- ¿Cómo que "Es eso…"?- dijo enojado.- La verdad es que estoy preocupado que no sepas reconocer una escena peligrosa.- Endo rasco su cabeza.- Prométeme que no te acercarás a nadie peligroso de nuevo ¿Está bien?- Era eso, Endo estaba preocupado por él, tan sólo era eso y nada más. Lamentablemente hacer una promesa de ese tipo no estaba en sus planes, se seguiría metiendo en líos aunque no quisiera, porque debía llevar a cabo su objetivo para que todos pudieran estar bien, para que sus amigos vivieran felices.- ¡Ichi-kun!

- ¿eh? Si, lo prometo.- dijo sencillamente, eso relajo al de cabello castaño.- Perdón por preocuparlo, Endo-san.- _Perdón por mentirte_. Era lo que de verdad quería decir, pero no lo dijo, se quedo en silencio omitiendo aquello. Tratando de sonreír, la verdad es que le hacía feliz ver a Endo como una persona normal, y además preocupado por él. Pero le hacía sentir mal el hecho de mentirle, sin embargo, no había opción.

- Bien.- dijo sonriente, aquella sonrisa que sólo el verdadero Endo podía hacer, una feliz y despreocupada, tan llena de inocencia y sinceridad, como si fuera el Endo de 14 años .- Necesito entregarte algo.- dijo repentinamente, cosa que sorprendió al más joven ¿Qué cosa le tendría que entregar?- Es una sorpresa, no creí verte hoy, así que no lo traje conmigo.- y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza se disculpo.- ¿Tienes unos minutos?

- Claro…- dijo algo dudoso.

- Entonces acompáñame, Ichi-kun.- decía felizmente, Kazemiya no estaba seguro de hacerlo o no, se suponía que no debía interactuar mucho con él y los demás, pero por otra parte, de verdad quería saber que le tenía para él, de verdad quería pasar algo de tiempo con Endo.

- Esta bien, pero podría dejar de llamarme así.- exclamo buscando su balón para dejarlo en su bolso y acompañar a Endo. El transcurso del camino, hacia el lugar donde le estaba llevando Endo, fue bastante ameno. Mientras llevaba su bicicleta consigo, Endo le hablo sobre su trabajo como entrenador, como aquellos chicos tenían miedo del sector V, pero había uno de ellos que quería jugar como siempre, divirtiéndose. Kazemiya le preguntaba que pensaba acerca de ese chico, ya que quizás fuera una pieza fundamental para que todo se arreglara, Endo le contestaba entusiasmado.

La charla hizo que el camino fuera corto, al poco rato se encontraban frente a una casa. Ichirouta la reconoció, era la casa de Endo, la que Hideki le había mostrado en aquellas imágenes. A diferencia de la casa que vio en aquella ocasión, esta estaba limpia, aunque seguía siendo fría, tal vez porque aún quedaban rastro de pintura desgastada, pero estaba todo muy limpio.

El mayor le hizo pasar, cosa que Kazemiya acepto, entraron entonces a la casa, el menor siempre primero, dejando su bicicleta afuera, cerca de la entrada. Endo le dijo que podía sentirse en su casa, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.- Muchas gracias por invitarme, Endo-san.- decía Kazemiya inocentemente, mientras entraba con cautela, una vez que se hubo sacado sus zapatos y dejado el bolso a un lado.

El living comedor se veía bastante limpio y era amplio, camino justamente entre los muebles y allí vio una foto al lado de la televisión, bien enmarcada y cuidada, era la foto de ellos en el torneo futbol frontera internacional, todos juntos.

- ¿Te gusta la foto?- Ichirouta se exalto al escuchar la voz de Endo, quien le había estado observando desde que entro.

- Disculpa, pero si… eh.- trato de sonar tranquilo.- Recordé cuando mi padre me llevo a ese torneo.- mintió él, porque para él, esa foto sólo había ocurrido hace un par de meses atrás y no años como Endo.- ¿Están todos, no?- Endo se acerco hasta él, tomo la foto por un momento, la observo y asintió a la pregunta de Kazemiya para luego dejarla donde estaba, pero boca abajo.

- ¿Qué pa…?- pregunta que se vio interrumpida cuando fue jalado rápida y bruscamente hacia la pared cercana, siendo atrapado por Endo en ella. Se quedo petrificado allí mismo, al ver como el castaño le observaba de manera algo enojada, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, agachándose para estar un poco más cerca de su rostro ¿le iba hacer algo? Las pequeñas manos de Kazemaru temblaban, las tenía a la altura de su pecho, como protegiéndose que le fuera hacer daño.

Cuando Endo comenzó acercarse así de serio, Kazemaru abrió los ojos para cerrarlos fuertemente y agachar su cabeza ¿Qué iba hacer? Su corazón latía muy rápido, y sentía el suelo como gelatina ¿o eran sus piernas las que estaban temblando? No sabía que pasaba, pero Endo no sería capaz de nada ¿verdad?

El más joven abrió los ojos, cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cabeza. Endo había apoyado su frente casi sobre la frente de él, si no fuera porque estaba con la cabeza gacha. Escucho un suspiro.- De verdad, Ichi-kun es un estúpido…-

- ¿eh?- sin moverse de su lugar y tan sólo observando los pies del contrario, se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero no entendía las acciones de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

- Tu sola presencia me recuerda a él.- sonrió para sí mismo, de una manera triste.- Se que no eres él, pero me gustaría que así lo fueras, sería genial ¿no? Aunque un poco extraño.- Kazemiya se sintió triste por dentro ¿De verdad Endo añoraba tanto la presencia de Kazemaru Ichirouta? En su interior quería decirlo, pero no podía, no debía. Hideki y él tenían que mantener todo en secreto.

"Ya no debes relacionarte con Endo Mamoru ¿entendido?" Habían sido las palabras de quien ahora era su figura paterna, el peliazulado le había dejado claro que no debería tener más contacto con él y así con los siguientes, sólo el suficiente contacto para que volvieran hacer los mismos de su pasado, felices, los que disfrutaban del fútbol y finalmente él debía alejarse.

_Pero es difícil. Extremadamente difícil._

- ¿D-de quién habla, Endo-san?- pregunto tartamudeando, luego de unos minutos en silencio, en el cual se estaba debatiendo que debería hacer o como actuar. Endo dejo libre al más pequeño, para ir donde estaba esa foto, tomarla y sentarse en el sofá, para indicarle con la mano a Ichirouta que se acercará y se sentará a su lado. Este último, quien no se había movido del lugar, camino hacia él con lentitud y obedeció.

- Él era un gran centrocampista, y un gran amigo.- decía observando la foto con nostalgia. Ichirouta de verdad quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo ¿Tanto habían sufrido sus amigos por su "muerte"? ¿Tan importante era para todos?

- Lo siento…

- ¿Eh? No lo lamentes, es mi culpa por verte en él, cuando te veo, empiezo a buscarlo. Pero luego me doy cuenta que es imposible, que él ya no está en este mundo. Estoy muy loco ¿verdad?

- ¡No lo está!- dijo repentinamente Kazemiya, cosa que se sorprendió y hasta Endo lo hizo, le quedo observando extrañado.- Me refiero, que está bien… extrañar a un amigo, si mi mejor amigo muriera, lo extrañaría mucho y… y de seguro ni siquiera pudiera… pudiera pensar que esta muerto.- sus palabras fueron perdiendo fuerzas mientras las decía, se sentía un tonto, había gritado sin pensar.

- Entiendo y discúlpame el haberte asustado, Ichi-kun.- el menor tan sólo le observo nervioso y algo avergonzado, desvió su mirada para observar el suelo.- Es cierto yo tenía que darte algo…- el mayor se levanto y busco en un cajón cercano, de ella saco algo parecido a una libreta.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mi libreta!- un sorprendido Kazemiya recibió su libreta en sus manos, aquella que había perdido aquel día y que no pensaba poder recuperar nunca.

- Te… bueno…- Endo no sabía por dónde empezar.- Miraba como estabas entrenando, fue de casualidad que pasará por allí, cuando te fuiste me di cuenta que la habías olvidado.- explico él.- ¿Quieres ser un delantero, verdad?

- Así es.- exclamo abriendo su libreta, leyendo sus apuntes de las técnicas y la información de otros delanteros, estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta.

- Has reunido mucha información, de verdad vas en serio.- sonrió Endo.

- Sí, quiero ser de ayuda en mi equipo.

- ¿En serio? Pero no sólo como delantero puedes ser de ayuda ¿sabes?

- Claro, lo tengo en mente, también.- decía cerrando su libreta. Era verdad, estaba tan concentrado en ser diferente a Kazemaru, que debía tener en cuenta las otras posiciones que Hideki le prohibió hacer, sin embargo, era necesario.- Pero siempre quise ser un delantero.- exclamo con toda la seguridad que pudo encontrar. Tomo la fotografía que Endo había dejado en el sofá y la sostuvo entre sus manos, observándola un momento.- Como Fubuki-san, Goenji-san…- se detuvo un momento, no era bueno saber todos los nombres de ellos.- No recuerdo todos los nombres…

- También estaban Hiroto y Toramaru.- le dijo él sonriente.

- Ci-cierto.- se levanto y dejo la fotografía donde la había encontrado antes. La vio por última vez, observándose así mismo con sus amigos, con la copa que habían ganado aquella vez, en aquel día.

- Cierto, debes tener hambre, te prepararé algo, espera aquí.- le indico Endo, quien fue hasta la cocina, desapareciendo tras una puerta.

Ichirouta observo con más tranquilidad el lugar donde vivía Endo, tranquilidad que fue interrumpida con el sonido de unos platos caerse.- ¡Endo-san!- corrió hasta la cocina.- ¿Endo-san, está bi…? ¿eh?- al llegar a la cocina se llevo una gran sorpresa, todo estaba completamente desordenado y sucio, al parecer Endo había resbalado con los platos por la suciedad del piso.

- Así… disculpa el desorden.- decía un Endo apenado, levantándose avergonzado.- Sólo he tenido tiempo de limpiar la sala principal.- Un silencio reino entre ellos.

- Eso quiere decir que las demás habitaciones…

- Bu-bueno, con mi trabajo y todo eso…- Kazemaru no le escucho y fue a revisar las otras habitaciones.- ¡Es-espera!- Endo corrió a seguirlo, pero Kazemaru ya había visto una habitación, toda desordenada, llena de cajas y polvo acumulado, había basura.- No soy muy bueno con las tareas domesticas…- rió nerviosamente.

- ¡Eso está mal, como entrenador no puedes vivir así!- regaño Kazemaru.

- Es-está bien, no me regañes Ichi-kun.-se sentía ridículo, siendo regañado por alguien 10 años menor que él, pero por alguna razón no pudo ponerse estricto con él.

- ah, lo siento, Endo-san.- Kazemaru se dio cuenta enseguida lo que estaba haciendo. Endo era el mayor, era su casa y lo estaba tratando como un crió, no estaba bien, debía respetar a sus mayores.

- Está bien, sólo no le digas a nadie que fui regañado por un pequeño.-decía juntado sus dedos índices uno con otro, se veía avergonzado.

- ¿pequeño?- murmuro Ichirouta, viendo la reacción infantil de quien era ya mayor de edad. Sonrió, para luego reír.- Es muy gracioso, Endo-san. Le ayudaré a limpiar si quiere.- dijo felizmente, Endo le miro agradecido y tomo sus manos emocionado, dándole las gracias repetidamente. Ambos se pusieron entonces a limpiar la cocina. Pero ni siquiera alcanzaron a terminar de limpiarla, luego una hora trabajando estaban tomado un descanso , comiendo unos bocadillos para luego seguir, pero ya se hacía tarde y el celular de Kazemiya sonó.

- Hola… ah Kiyoshi, si estoy bien.- respondió él alegremente.- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?- Endo tan sólo le observaba, intrigado por la persona que le había llamado.- ¿De verdad? No te creo, nada… deja mirar.- se alejo el celular de su oreja y busco algo en él, sólo para notar que tenía un mensaje.- Tú, de verdad piensas en todo.- decía algo asustado y molesto.- Está bien, si, si seré puntual, adiós.- y término la conversación.

- ¿un amigo de tu secundaria?- pregunto Mamoru aún intrigado, el menor asintió

- Lo siento Endo-san, debo irme. Podemos continuar otro día.

- Descuida, mañana estaré ocupado y luego tengo clases, pero podemos continuar el próximo sábado.

- Lo siento, ese día estaré ocupado.- exclamo recordando que vería el partido de su amigo Kiyoshi.

- No te preocupes, agradezco que me ayudarás.- Endo le miro enternecido.- Por favor Ichi-kun, no vayas con extraños así a la ligera.- lo dijo con su mejor sonrisa, pero Ichirouta sabía que no estaba bromeando. Al final se despidió y se fue, primero debía ir hasta su casa, tomo su bicicleta y pedaleo hasta ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- No puedo creer que tú…

- ¿eh? Como tu padre, debo asegurarme que te diviertas con tus compañeros.- le dijo Hideki. El mayor había recibido aquella tarde, la visita de Kiyoshi, el compañero de clase de Kazemiya y que además era basquetbolista.- Tienes un compañero muy bien educado.- y claro Hideki estaba asombrado por la aparición de Kiyoshi, había sido cortes, amable y había pedido si Kazemiya pudiera venir con ellos a "cazar fantasmas", hasta le prometió que lo cuidaría y que lo haría volver sano y salvo a casa.

Cuando Hideki le conto todo eso, Ichirouta se sintió tan avergonzado ¡Ni que fuera una chica! Además la forma en que lo decía su "padre", parecía emocionado, orgulloso, hasta la situación parecía divertirle.- Entonces… ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¡¿eh?!- claro Kazemaru había estado evitando esa pregunta.- Pa-paseando, ya te dije, bueno entonces será mejor que me vaya pronto, Kiyoshi y los demás deben estar esperándome.- Hideki lo observo subiendo a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto, Ichirouta dejo su bolso, quería ir liviano, así que llevo su celular solamente, y claro ropa más abrigada, una chaqueta deportiva simple, por si se ponía demasiado fresco el clima. A los pocos segundos bajo, se despidió de su padre, pero antes de salir este lo detuvo.

- De verdad Ichiro, no quiero arruinar tu salida.- le dijo cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta, a punto de irse.- Pero por favor, deja ya a Endo Mamoru en paz…

- Yo no…- iba a negarlo pero la mirada segura de Hideki hizo que se detuviera.- ¿Cómo sabes?

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser que no me respondieras enseguida?- le respondió con otra pregunta.- Se que extrañas a tus amigos y te sientes responsable, pero sigues siendo un niño Ichiro, y Endo ya es un adulto. No te estoy pidiendo que no lo saludes si él te saluda primero o si le ves, simplemente que evites contacto innecesario con él.- Kazemaru asintió, era verdad aún veía a Endo como aquel chico enérgico, amante del futbol, lleno de buenos deseos, algo tonto a veces, pero ese ya no era Endo. El Endo de ahora había cambiado, era un adulto y había ¿madurado? O eso debería pensar.- No te entretengo más, ve y diviértete.- su "hijo" asintió y se fue, esta vez iba a irse caminando hasta la casa de Taiki, donde era la reunión. Hideki se quedo en la puerta, hasta que la figura del más joven desapareció de su vista.

- Los puntos conflictivos empiezan aparecer.- murmuro Hideki, observando el reloj que llevaba puesto, el cual no sólo indicaba la ahora, si no también, los protagonistas de la historia.- Endo, me estás trayendo muchos problemas…- siguió murmurando.- Y Fudo, tu presencia es una molestia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Kazemiya! ¡Aquí!- Kiyoshi estaba en la entrada de la casa de Taiki y no estaba sólo, para su sorpresa Masaru también estaba ahí. Pero, por la expresión de Masaru, no parecía muy feliz, este vestía con unos pantalones holgados color marrón, con grandes bolsillos, y una camiseta amarrilla con líneas verdes, de mangas largas. La mirada de Masaru sólo le indico que sería una aventura bastante extraña y quizás molesta.

- Hola chicos.- saludo tranquilamente Ichirouta. Kiyoshi parecía muy entusiasmado, vestía deportivamente, zapatillas, un pantalón deportivo, una sencilla camiseta blanca y la sudadera de color rojo encima. No dudo en saludar a Ichirouta tomando ambas manos para jalarlos hasta donde estaban ellos.

- ¡No es emocionante!- exclamo Kiyoshi.

- No lo es.- respondió simplemente Masaru, acercándose a ambos y separarlos, ya que Kiyoshi aún seguía con las manos de Kazemiya entre las suyas.- Es estúpido, la única razón por la que les acompaño, es porque Taiki me lo pidió amablemente.

- Es mentira, sólo no le puede decir No, a su capitán.- le murmuro Kiyoshi a Kazemiya, quien sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¡Te escuche! ¡Por si no lo sabes estoy frente a ti!- grito Masaru seriamente ofendido y levemente sonrojado.

- Chicos, no armen tanto escándalo.- les pidió un avergonzado Taiki que recién salía de su casa, cuya melena naranja combinaba perfectamente con la playera verde que traía puesta en ese instante, en su cintura tenía amarrado su chaqueta para colocarse luego.- Que bueno que están todos.

- Entonces andando.- dijo Kiyoshi, mientras tomaba la delantera, caminando a un lado de Masaru.

- ¿De verdad haremos esto?- pregunto Kazemiya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo novato?- pregunto Masaru burlándose.

- ¡Claro que no!- se ofendió el de cabello turquesa.- Sólo que no me parece muy típico…

- ¿eh? Claro que no lo es, eso es lo divertido.- dijo Kiyoshi animado. Kazemaru miro a Taiki en busca de una respuesta, él parecía ser el más maduro de todos los presentes, además de ser muy inteligente.

- Bueno, a mí me salto la curiosidad, así que quise venir.- fue la simple respuesta que recibió Kazemaru, él no se lo creía.- La rutina a veces es moleta ¿No Masaru?

- Claro, sólo tienes miedo Kazemiya.- volvió a repetir el de cabellos verdes, volteando a verlo unos segundos para volver su mirada hacia el frente.

- Que no lo tengo.- repitió Ichirouta frunciendo el ceño.

Caminaron entonces hasta la parte oeste de la ciudad, había muchas casas antiguas, muy al estilo japonés en esa parte, parecía que hubieran viajado en el tiempo, de nuevo. Kazemaru rio internamente ante esos pensamientos.

Las personas que vivían allí debían tener un gran espacio para vivir, pensó Kazemaru, quien sólo había visitado aquel lugar un par de veces en su tiempo verdadero. Rememorando su pasado, podía notar que todo seguía igual; por ahí había una señora limpiando la entrada con su escoba, todo bastante tranquilo, un par de niños cruzaron el lugar corriendo, junto con su perro. El de cabello turquesa no dudo en sonreír tranquilamente.

Ya el sol se ocultaba, y la calle quedaba más vacía de lo que ya estaba.- Bien, es ahí.- exclamo Kiyoshi apuntando hacia un lugar alto, sobre una zona elevaba se podía notar el techo de una casa, sólo eso se podía ver, debido a los numerosos árboles que lo rodeaban. A pocos metros de ellos, había un estrecho sendero, un camino completamente despejado de árboles que guiaba hacia esa casa.

- Dicen que allí una persona se suicido.- exclamo Kiyoshi con voz tenebrosa.- Fue hace muchos años, creo antes que naciéramos, un grito se escucho aquella noche, los que le oyeron pensaron que tan sólo había sido un accidente, pero ¡no! Había ocurrido un suicidio.- se volteo a verlos rápidamente con una linterna alumbrando desde debajo de su rostro.

- ah…- Kazemaru se refugió detrás de Masaru inconscientemente, quien también se sobresalto ante la imagen de Kiyoshi, pero lo disimulo rápidamente.

- No te asustes Kazemiya, es sólo un rumor.- le dijo Taiki de lo más tranquilo, quien también traía una linterna.- Esa vez estábamos de vacaciones, por lo que casi nadie supo que paso en realidad. Al parecer el calor hizo que un anciano se desmayará y le llevaron con urgencia al hospital.- Kazemaru se relajo por un momento.

- ¡Taiki! Arruinas la historia.

- Menuda historia.- Masaru comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero.- ¿Vamos a ir o no? El sol se está ocultando.- Todos le siguieron rápidamente y fueron caminando por el estrecho camino en fila. El camino iba levemente empinado, debido a que la casa estaba en una colina, pero no lo suficiente como para cansarse.

- Pero saben… decían que ese anciano le gustaba la magia y esas cosas de demonios.- hablo Taiki recordando como si lo hubiese aprendido en una lección de la escuela.- Tal vez encontremos cosas interesantes.- Kazemiya rogaba porque eso fuera totalmente errado. Al final, llegaron a un claro, y allí vieron una casa, del mismo estilo japonés que las demás, sólo que más vieja, descuidada, solitaria y algo tétrica, además de que era mucho más grande. Y el detalle del paisaje le daba un tono más tétrico aún: la luz de luna a veces era tapada por las nubes, corría un poco de viento que las movía traviesamente de sus lugares, así como sacudía las hojas de los árboles.

- ¡Es hora entrar!- el grito de Kiyoshi sorprendió a Kazemaru.

- ¡No me asustes así!- la verdad es que el lugar se veía muy grande y muy tétrico, al deslizar algunas puertas estás no se abrían o debían hacer mucha fuerza para que pudieran abrirse. La casa estaba muy sucia, se notaba su abandono hace muchos años. Y la verdad es que Kazemaru se acostumbro a esa extraña casa, que sólo estaba abandonada. Estuvieron unos minutos caminando por sus pasillos, mirando habitación por habitación y no encontraron nada extraño.

- Pensé que me asustaría.

- Daba más miedo cuando éramos niños.- dijo Taiki, Kazemaru le observo curioso.- Pensamos que tendrías miedo, iba hacer como tu iniciación.

- ¿eh?- no podía creerlo ¿Taiki participando en este tipo de ocurrencias?

- Cuando éramos niños, teníamos miedo de venir a este lugar. Una vez Kiyoshi y yo entramos, pero no duramos ni unos segundos, cuando salimos corriendo.- rió divertido por recordar aquella escena. Ahora Kazemiya entendía todo.

- Se hace tarde, vámonos rápido.- dijo Masaru simplemente, justo cuando su linterna se apago.- Maldita batería.

- La mía aún funciona.- dijo Kiyoshi, observo a Taiki cuya linterna también funcionaba. Kazemaru no había llevado linterna dado a que no poseía una.- Bueno vámonos.- dijo abriendo una puerta, casi rompiéndola en el proceso, ya que se deslizo con suma dificultad. Un: Ten cuidado, de parte de Taiki hizo llamar su atención.- No te preocupes to…- iba saliendo hacia el corredor, cuya única iluminación entraba por una sucia y simple ventana, cuando se detuvo abruptamente y su linterna cayó al suelo.

En el rincón, al final de aquel pasillo, había una silueta oscura.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Taiki al ver detenido a Kiyoshi en medio, lo observo para luego voltear hacia al frente y quedándose pasmado al aquella silueta, que camino hasta ellos cojeando un poco, tanto Kiyoshi como Taiki se pusieron blancos para luego pasar al azul del susto. Kazemaru y Masaru salían recién sólo para observar aquella figura oscura caminar hasta ellos, la cual gemía un poco y cojeaba al caminar

- De-dejen de jugar…- decía Masaru con poca seguridad en su voz.

- Chi-chicos…- hablo la figura, justo cuando esta iba a pasar por la ventana para que los chicos pudieram ver su figura real, una nube cubrió toda la luz de la luna. Los chicos chillaron por reflejo, y Masaru y Kazemaru se abrazaron automáticamente.- Que grosera es la juventud de hoy.- dijo una voz ahora más clara, sonaba joven y ofendida. Taiki y Kiyoshi observaron al frente, las nubes se habían ido, dejando que la luz se colara por la ventana: un hombre estaba frente a ellos, su cabello era verde atado a una coleta, sus ojos oscuros eran algo rasgados, vestía con una chaqueta manga larga encima y pantalones y zapatillas cómodas, tenía unas benditas en su rostro. Parecía como si hubiera participado en una pelea, aunque su apariencia era la de una persona normal, tranquila y sencilla.

- ¿No eres un fantasma?- fue la gran pregunta de Kiyoshi, que provoco que el adulto se pusiera a reír.

- Duele…- decía tocando su estomago, al parecer ni reír podía hacer con propiedad debido a aquellas heridas que tenía.- No lo soy.- respondió finalmente a la interrogante sobre que era un fantasma o no, para luego reír. Kazemiya y Masaru al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban se soltaron casi enseguida, como si se repelieran, estaban algo avergonzados por esa reacción que al parecer nadie noto. Al parecer, porque el mayor que había aparecido simplemente rió divertido y les guiño un ojo.

Al poco rato salieron de ese lugar, acompañado del adulto, quien les dijo que no debían estar en propiedad privada. Él era amigo del dueño de la propiedad, y quería ver por última vez la zona, antes de que fuera destruida. Ante la sorpresa de Kazemiya, el muchacho se había presentado como Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Kazemaru se sorprendió, sobre todo porque no le había reconocido por tanta oscuridad, ahora que salieron de la casa, pudo notar que era Midorikawa. Su mirada se poso en los vendajes que traía, en como cojeaba al andar, de verdad quería preguntar, pero temía ser indiscreto o que su voz se quebrará al hablar, porque él sabía la verdad.

- ¿Está bien?- pregunto Taiki repentinamente.- Se ve muy lastimado…- Midorikawa sorprendido, sólo sonrió nervioso.

- Si, debería estar en reposo luego de haberme caído de las escaleras.- los chicos se asombraron, excepto Kazemaru, quien sólo desvió la mirada.- Pero quería ver este lugar, es muy importante para mí.- volteo a ver por última vez la casa que antes también había sido su hogar y la de su amigo pelirrojo.- Kazemaru tan sólo observo con cierta tristeza el rostro de su amigo, pero no podía titubear, no frente a sus compañeros de clases.

- Lamentamos haber entrado en propiedad privada.- dijo Kiyoshi.

- No se preocupen.- declaro este.- Eres bastante alto ¿juegas basquetball?- pregunto al ver como Kiyoshi era mucho más alto que los otros tres chicos. El mencionado, orgulloso, golpeo su pecho con su mano sonriente.

- Claro que lo soy, los cuatro somos de la secundaria Tsuetsu, yo juego basquetbol allí. Ellos.- decía presentando a los restantes tres.- Están en el club de futbol.- Midorikawa parpadeo varis a veces, sorprendido.

- Que nostalgia.- dijo asombrado.- Cuando tenía su edad también jugaba futbol.- dijo él, todos siguieron caminando por el sendero. Midorikawa bajaba con lentitud, ya que ahora el camino iba levemente inclinado y tenía que pisar con cuidado. Estuvo por unos segundos a punto de caer, pero Kazemaru fue más rápido y le ayudo, Taiki y Kiyoshi le imitaron.- Gracias, me hubiese dolido mucho.- decía apenado, observo un momento al chico de cabellera azul y luego a los otros.- Es cierto, no sé sus nombres.

- Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Kaito.- dijo sonriente, como siempre el más alto se presentaba primero.- Él es Taiki Yamayo, Kazemiya Ichirouta…- el nombrado se sorprendió al igual que Midorikawa al escuchar aquel nombre, aunque como estaba algo oscuro, no se noto lo suficiente.- y él es Masaru Kyô.- Kaito termino de presentar a todos tranquilamente.

- Ya veo.- se quedo pensativo, como si una idea cruzará por su mente, para luego desecharla.- Bueno gracias, Masaru-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, Taiki-kun y Kazemiya-kun, por ayudarme, sabía que iba hacer difícil volver, la subida igual fue bastante agobiante.

- No se preocupe, le ayudaremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer por entrar en propiedad privada.- dijo Taiki.

- Además debemos ayudar a nuestros mayores.- exclamo Kiyoshi.

- No estoy tan viejo…- Midorikawa parecía ofendido.

- ¡aaah! Lo siento, no quise ofenderlo.- dijo rápidamente un nervioso Kiyoshi. Kazemiya rió, ante la actitud de su amigo Kaito, Midorikawa lo acompaño en su risa.

- No te preocupes.- dijo finalmente. Cuando por fin salieron de aquel sendero, llegando al principio del camino, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la zona de las casas estilo japonesas, que habían cruzado antes los chicos. Fue un regreso silencioso y tranquilo, con un nuevo conocido.

- Fue un gusto conocerlos.- exclamo repentinamente el de cabellos verdes.- Debo irme por allí.- decía apuntado hacia otra calle, tan sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna y las luces artificiales.

- ¿Estará bien?- pregunto Taiki preocupado por el estado de salud del mayor.

- Tranquilo, pero gracias por preocuparte. Fue un gusto conocer a chicos que también jueguen futbol y a un chico que juegue basquetbol.- Kiyoshi sólo sonrió, la mirada de Midorikawa se poso en el de cortos cabellos turquesa, quien sorprendido no pudo evitar su mirada y mostrar preocupación. Kazemiya tan sólo se inclino levemente a modo de despedida, Midorikawa le sonrió a él y luego al resto para tomar su camino.

- ¿Pasa algo Taiki?- pregunto Kiyoshi al ver al de cabello naranja tan pensativo.

- Es que ahora que lo pienso, había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no recuerdo donde.- Kazemaru se sobresalto ante la repuesta de Taiki.

La verdad es que, lo que acababa de ocurrir le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, porque ni siquiera había intentado comunicarse con Midorikawa, apenas si unos pocos acercamientos con él, quien había sido uno de sus más grandes amigos en el pasado, sobre todo, durante el tiempo en que jugaban en el mismo equipo. Hubiese querido decirle algo más, preguntar algo más, hacerle notar a sus amigos -sobre todo a Taiki- que la persona con la que se encontraron había sido parte de Inazuma Japan, pero ¿sería muy sospechoso? No quería malos entendidos y estaba muy inseguro con respecto a eso.

Finalmente, se despidió de sus amigos y fue a casa, al llegar Hideki no tardo en interrogarlo, y Kazemaru le conto todo lo que había ocurrido y el encuentro con Midorikawa Ryuuji.- Me parece genial que justo apareciera, tenemos suerte.

- Sin embargo, no sé donde vive, o que está haciendo ahora…- Kazemaru se sintió desesperado.- No puedo aparecer frente a Midorikawa-san como lo hice con Endo-san.

- En eso tienes razón.- Hideki lo pensó por un momento, hasta que sonrió.- Si hay una forma de volverlo a ver.- comento simplemente, Kazemiya parpadeo unos momentos tratando de comprender lo que decía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hideki-san, no sabía que estaría por aquí.- un joven de cabellos platinados y ojos oscuros saludo a Kazemiya mayor, quien devolvió el apretón de mano que le ofrecía el más joven.

- No podía permitir que hicieran este trabajo sin mí, además quería ver los planos que gustosamente Umiya-san me mostraría.- El otro rió, y siguieron conversando sobre cosas del trabajo, Hideki se encontraba justo frente al lugar donde Kazemaru había venido con sus amigos hace algunos días. Aquella pequeña colina, que albergaba entre esos árboles, una enorme casa estilo antiguo. Rápidamente el terreno estaba siendo limpiado de todo rastro de árboles, claro que no arrasarían con todos ellos, dejarían algunos justo detrás del edificio. Sólo sacarían los árboles donde pondrían la zona de juego y el gran edificio, que serviría para acondicionamiento físico en un futuro.

- Es impresionante este sector.- el joven que aún acompañaba a Hideki, observaba su computadora portátil, donde le mostraba gráficamente el tamaño de todo el lugar. Hideki observo curioso, de verdad era un sector bastante espacioso, claro: Había costado millones para que el sector V pudiera hacerse con él, hasta que lo obtuvieron.

- Claro que sí, mucho más impresionante es que lo lograrán comprar.- dijo casualmente.

- Es verdad, se rumorea que la persona en cuestión tenía algunos problemas de dinero, y por eso accedió fácilmente a venderlo siempre y cuando la suma de dinero fuera altísima.

- Entonces fue una suerte que estuviera endeudado.- el más joven asintió, mientras otro árbol se venía abajo, los autos comenzaban a moverse. Los trabajadores con sus cascos y trajes de colores naranjas, no se detenían por nada. Hideki observo todo con mucha atención, buscando a alguien en especial.

- ¿busca a Umiya-san?- pregunto el más joven, provocando que Hideki se sobresaltará.

- ah, s-sí…

- Espero no esté muy apurado, Umiya-san fue a ver la casa que está dentro de ese bosque.- le dijo simplemente él.- Creo que esta con la persona que firmo los papeles de venta.- explico sorprendiendo a Hideki de paso, entonces ¿Quién estaba con él? ¿Kira o Midorikawa? Esperaba que fuera ese último, ya que dudaba mucho, por la situación en la que estaba Kira, que él estuviera presente ahora.

Hideki había puesto en peligro su trabajo, al verificar los contratos y papeleos que no eran de su jurisdicción, se había metido en archivos que no tenían relación con su trabajo, sólo para notar el nombre de Midorikawa y el de Kira Hiroto en varios papeles, además de la dirección del lugar en el que estaba ahora. Lo bueno es que no fue descubierto, pero tuvo que ser muy inteligente para no dejar que notarán sus intenciones y además tener que trabajar horas extras para que le dejaran entrar en el proyecto. Ahora estaba allí, en la espera de aquel chico para moverse a la siguiente fase.

- Ahí viene Umiya-san.- exclamo el joven a su lado que, poniéndose el casco amarrillo fue hasta ellos. Hideki lo imito, para volver su mirada hacia el lugar donde aparecía Umiya junto a la persona que esperaba encontrar. Rápidamente saco su celular y mando un mensaje, luego se interno para encontrar con Umiya-san.

- Kazemiya-san.- exclamo el hombre mayor, Umiya era el jefe de aquel proyecto, además que era mucho mayor de Hideki, se notaba ya unas pequeñas arrugas cerca de su sus ojos, pero aún así tenía mucha energía y vigor.- Es bueno tener a tan joven persona trabajando en este proyecto para los jóvenes.

- No es para tanto.- decía Hideki, para luego fijarse en el más joven del grupo de aquellos cuatro hombres.

- Claro, déjame presentarte, el es Midorikawa, este en representación del dueño de este sector y ya finalizamos todos los detalles. Midorikawa-kun, él es Kazemiya Hideki, un nuevo miembro en la compañía, tiene unos ideas muy innovadoras.- Midorikawa sonrió abiertamente, claro que Hideki no dejo pasar el estado del más joven, tenía una bandita en su mejilla y parecía levemente cojo, de verdad le preocupo.

- Un gusto Midorikawa-kun.- exclamo Hideki, tendiéndole la mano.- Ya verás que el edificio que construiremos será un buen beneficio para la comunidad en general.

- Eso espero, me gustaría mucho ver a los más pequeños haciendo deportes.- declaro él alegre, a pesar de sus heridas se veía tranquilo y motivado para seguir. Hideki sonrió, al parecer era uno de los que no había cambiado de los amigos de Kazemaru.

- Venga, conversemos en otro lugar.- dijo Umiya y los cuatro hombres fueron hasta un toldo que estaba puesto en un extremo donde los hombres trabajaban. En el centro había una mesa, donde Umiya enseguida puso los planos de la construcción y comenzó a explicar a los presentes lo que harían, Hideki daba algunas ideas entre otros comentarios que Midorikawa aprobaba.

- Jefe.- uno de los trabajadores, vestido con el traje reglamentario, además de lentes oscuros llego interrumpiendo la charla.- Disculpen la interrupción, pero hay un chico que busca a Kazemiya Hideki, dice que es su hijo.- Todos voltearon a ver al mencionado.

- ah, es Ichiro, que extraño.- exclamo Hideki, poniendo su mejor cara de confusión.

- Déjalo que pase.- Umiya-san aprobó enseguida que el chico entrará al sector, Hideki sabía que Umiya gustaba de los niños, no por nada era padre de dos niñas, un pequeño y otro que venía en camino.

- Gracias, Umiya-san.

- No agradezcas.- dijo el mayor simplemente, al poco rato apareció un chico de corta cabellera turquesa en el lugar.

- Permiso, perdón por molestar.- Kazemaru había aparecido, vestía de manera informal y traía consigo unas carpetas.- Midorikawa al verlo se sorprendió, y no tardo en recordar lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior, además claro del nombre del chico. Kazemaru enseguida lo vio y parpadeo un par de veces, pero antes de que dijera algo Hideki fue hasta a él.

- ¿Qué pasa Ichiro?

- ah, cierto. Olvidaste tus carpetas, papá.- Hideki miro su maletín para notar que ciertamente no las traía consigo.

- Es verdad, me has salvado hijo.- decía sonriente.- Perdón Umiya-san.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, tienes un buen hijo. Gracias por traernos el trabajo de tu padre.- le dijo a Ichirouta, quien sólo sonrió apenado, la verdad es que todo esto había sido planeado, con la posibilidad de encontrar o no a Midorikawa allí.

- Con esto, podré decirle las ideas que tenía sobre la construcción.- Hideki hablaba mientras golpeaba levemente las carpetas que traía.

- Entonces me iré, con su permiso…

- Espera.- Midorikawa hablo de repente, sorprendiendo al pequeño.- ¿Por qué no te quedas? De seguro quieres ver cómo trabaja tu padre.

- Es una buena idea.- Umiya aprobó enseguida la idea de Ryuuji. Hideki sonrió internamente, Kazemaru sorprendido tan sólo pensó que tenían una suerte tremenda. Pero antes de responder, pidió la aprobación de su papá.

- Si mi jefe, no pone problema, está bien.- entonces Kazemaru fue a sentarse junto con Midorikawa quien estaba cómodamente sentado en una silla, observando los planos esparcidos por la mesa. Mientras Hideki comenzaba su presentación de ideas y como llevarlas a cabo, Midorikawa sonrió al más joven que tenía a su lado, el otro le devolvió la sonrisa tiernamente, cosa que para el mayor fue la visión más encantadora que había visto jamás, sintió una nostalgia tremenda y unas ganas de abrazar a aquel muchacho contra su pecho.

La reunión duro un poco más de media hora, Kazemaru ponía atención a medias, no es que le pareciera aburrido, la verdad estaba sorprendido por las habilidad de su padre. Sin embargo, la presencia de su más grande amigo le ponía nervioso, quería decir tantas cosas, quería preguntar por Hiroto, quería ayudarlo, pero sabía que no podía, no debía todavía.

Al terminar, se fueron despidiendo todos: Umiya tomo su camino, despidiéndose de Midorikawa, Hideki y de Ichirouta. Los restantes tres tomaron otro camino.

- Sabes, creo haberte visto en otro lado.- Kazemaru volteo a ver a Hideki, quien observaba a Midorikawa.

- ¿Si? Lo siento, pero si intentas coquetearme, ya tengo pareja…- Hideki tardo en procesar la información, igual que Kazemaru.

- ¿ah? ¡No! ¡No creas! No podría salir con alguien menor que yo.- Midorikawa detuvo sus paso y lo observo.

- Pensé que tenía mi edad.

- eh, no… tengo más de 30 años.- Midorikawa casi se le cae la mandibula ¡Es que no aparentaba esa edad! Hideki se veía en sus 20 años, joven, delgado y en buena salud.- Además mi único amor siempre será la difunta madre de mi hijo.- agrego con nostalgia verdadera en sus ojos, mientras acariciaba la cabellera del menor, quien confundido tan sólo le siguió la corriente.

- Lo siento, le hice recordar algo malo ¿verdad?

- ah, no te preocupes. Pero agradezco que pienses que me veo mucho más joven.- sus ojos brillaban, mientras a Kazemaru le daba vergüenza aquella situación, Midorikawa sólo forzó una sonrisa.- Pero, volviendo al tema, creo que te he visto ¿juegas o jugaste futbol o algo?- pregunto, Kazemaru estaba aliviado que volvieran al tema, se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, sólo hablaría cuando fuera necesario.

- Si, jugaba futbol… antes.

- ¡claro! ¡Ahora recuerdo!- observo a su hijo.- ¿no te acuerdas, Ichiro?- el otro nervioso, por la repentina pregunta, sólo negó con la cabeza.- Por eso tu nombre me sonaba, ¿jugaste en Inazuma Japan no? Midorikawa Ryuuji, ese es tu nombre completo.

- ah, si… jugué con ellos.- decía nervioso, la verdad es que no quería recordar aquello.

- ¡De verdad!- era la hora de actuar de Ichirouta, debía hacerlo por el bien del plan.- Yo estuve allí…- Midorikawa le observo curioso ¿había estado allí?

- Si, cuando él era todavía más pequeño, fuimos a la isla Liocott.- explico simplemente el padre de Ichirouta.- No pensé encontrarme con uno de sus miembros justo en mi trabajo.

- Entiendo, la verdad no esperaba encontrar a alguien que recordará esos partidos, fueron hace tanto.

- Tengo una gran memoria, además me gusta su futbol. Ichiro igual, mi hijo esta en el club de futbol de su secundaria.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué posición juegas?

- Delantero.- respondió automáticamente Ichirouta.- Si, lo hubiese reconocido aquel día, mis amigos hubiesen estado muy contentos, me matarán ahora cuando les cuente.- Midorikawa rió, pero esta vez rió más claramente que aquella vez que le encontraron en la casa, al parecer sus heridas ya estaban casi curadas, eso le alivió.

- Por un momento pensé…- Midorikawa iba a hablar pero se detuvo a medias observando a Ichirouta.- No es nada.- sonrió cálidamente al menor.- Es bueno haberlos conocidos, pero debo irme, tengo una cita con mi doctor dentro de unos minutos…

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- interrumpió Ichirouta repentinamente.- Me gustaría saber más de futbol, además yo y los chicos quedamos preocupados esa noche cuando te fuiste.

- Que tierno.- dijo simplemente Midorikawa, a lo que Kazemaru se sonrojo.- No me importaría una compañía, si tu padre no se opone.

- Mientras regreses temprano a casa y me llames, está bien.- dijo simplemente Hideki. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, ambos se fueron y Hideki volvió a su casa, tenía trabajo por hacer así que no podía acompañarlos. Midorikawa y Kazemaru fueron entonces hasta el hospital.

- ¿Ya se recuperará de sus heridas?- pregunto Ichirouta inocentemente.

- Claro, aunque esta vez sólo iré por unas pastillas…- dijo simplemente.- además de la revisión general.

- Debe cuidarse mucho.- decía preocupado, Kazemaru sabía que esas heridas no fueron por un accidente, hasta parecía que tenía otras.

- Si, me cuidaré. Soy muy torpe, es todo.- mintió Midorikawa, observando al más pequeño a su lado, de verdad le recordaba de cierta forma a su fallecido amigo. Fueron conversando tranquilamente sobre futbol, Kazemaru trataba de no ser muy obvio con sus preguntas, intentaba hacer preguntas muy generales, aunque Midorikawa estaba lejos de sospechar, sabía que su amigo no era tan suspicaz como otros. Eso último era una gran ventaja, pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia, debía estar atento.

Por otro lado, Midorikawa le gustaba la presencia de Kazemiya allí, se sentía como un hermano mayor y eso le aumentaba el ego y la autoestima. Ichirouta, era perfecto a sus ojos, delicado, tranquilo, paciente y bastante maduro, muchas de esas cosas -mejor dicho todo- le recordaba a esa persona: Le recordaba a Kazemaru. Era el destino tal vez, se decía a sí mismo, el encontrar a alguien tan parecido a su amigo fallecido. La única diferencia era su corto cabello, dejando algunos mechones turquesas largos, dándole una apariencia más juvenil y aniñada, y sus ojos color azul cielo.

- ¿No has pensado en dejarte crecer el cabello?- pregunto repentinamente Midorikawa, cosa que sorprendió y paralizo a Kazemiya, pero enseguida recobro la compostura.

- La verdad es que no, siempre lo he tenido corto.- Midorikawa entendió y sonrió.

- Yo lo tengo largo.- exclamo y era cierto, aún conservaba aquella coleta, aunque era un poco más corta, o eso parecía.- Si tu igual lo tuvieras largo y con una coleta.- cada palabra de Midorikawa lo ponía incomodo ¿acaso estaba insinuando algo? Se preguntaba aterrorizado Kazemaru.- Entonces pareceríamos ¡hermanos!- dijo bastante animado, provocando que Kazemaru casi se callera de la impresión.

- No ha cambiado nada…- murmuro para sí.

- ¿dijiste algo?- pregunto el mayor.

- ¡ah! Sólo que no tengo hermanos…

- ¡Mucho mejor! Dime Hermano desde ahora, Ichi-chan.- sonrió divertido un Midorikawa, quien había puesto ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kazemiya.

- ¿I-Ichi-chan?- ¿es que acaso todos acortarían su nombre así? Se preguntaba mentalmente el menor.

Al poco rato, llegaron al hospital, Kazemiya lo acompaño y fueron hasta el tercer piso, obviamente tomaron un ascensor. No había mucha gente, así que Midorikawa fue atendido casi enseguida, dejando a Kazemaru en la sala de espera. Cuando estuvo solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro, sonrió sin proponérselo, la verdad estaba tranquilo al ver que su amigo Midorikawa no parecía haber cambiado mucho, seguía siendo alegre, con mucha personalidad, hasta parecía más maduro y responsable de lo que recordaba. En fin, sólo podía ver en Ryuuji cosas positivas, mas sin embargo su propia sonrisa se borro, y es que no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan lastimado: Y él sabía la razón.

Cuando Midorikawa salió, el doctor le acompañaba, Kazemiya se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa para recibir a Midorikawa.- Gracias por esperarme Ichi-chan.- le dijo el mayor.

- Tú debes ser su hermano, que bueno eres al acompañarle hasta aquí.- Kazemaru no supo que decir al respecto, sólo sonrió. El doctor se acerco a él.- Por favor, dile que haga la denuncia a la policía.- pidió él, Kazemaru sorprendido, observo rápidamente a Ryuuji.

- ¡Doctor!- llamo la atención Midorikawa, parecía consternado.

- Siento decir cosas que no tienen relación conmigo, pero la familia debe apoyarse en estas situaciones, Midorikawa-san.- dijo el doctor por último para retirarse.

- ¿Denuncia?- pregunto Kazemaru ¿es que acaso aquel doctor lo sabía? ¿Sabía por lo que estaba pasando Ryuuji?

- N-No es nada.- tomo la mano del menor para llevárselo.- Venga, vamos Ichi-chan, tu padre debe estar preocupa…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas dado que, al doblar por un pasillo, se encontraron frente a frente con alguien muy conocido por ambos. Midorikawa sorprendido soltó a Kazemiya, este último observo con algo de nervios al chico de castaña cabellera frente a ambos, él también lo conocía.

- Kido, tanto tiempo.- fue el simple saludo de Midorikawa. Kazemaru se quedo detrás del mayor, debía suponer que el hospital donde estaban era en el que se encontraba Haruna-san, ¿Qué otra razón tendría Kido para venir aquí? Sin embargo ese detalle no era importante, estaba más se sorprendió por el saludo tan serio de Ryuuji.

- Midorikawa…- Kido vestía con un traje ejecutivo, se encontraba muy formal para la ocasión. Claro no llevaba esas gruesas gafas que siempre usaba, esta vez sobre su rostro se notaban unos simples lentes, que dejaban ver claramente el rojizo de sus ojos, así como su penetrante y fría mirada.- Parece que aún tienes problemas con Kira ¿no?- ese tono de voz, le molesto de Kazemaru ¿Es que acaso no eran amigos? ¿Por qué le hablaba como si se estuviera burlando? Midorikawa por otro lado, sólo frunció el ceño pero se relajo.

- Si estás enojado porque me negué a participar en tu absurdo negocio, eres un inmaduro.- Kido pareció enojarse más, se podía notar por su rostro.

- No seas imbécil, Midorikawa.- lanzó ácidamente Kido, frunciendo el ceño, para luego reír con algo de burla.- Creo que fue lo mejor, comprendí que sólo sirves para que te den golpes.- esas últimas declaraciones sorprendiendo a Kazemaru y entristecieron a Midorikawa.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!- Kazemaru guiado por sentimientos de rabia, más que por la razón, salió de detrás de Midorikawa para encarar a Kido. Kazemaru le miro enojado y seriamente decepcionado, Kido sólo observo al más joven algo sorprendido, para luego observar a Midorikawa, quien estaba tan sorprendido como él, y luego de nuevo su vista se poso en el menor.

- ¿Acaso no te han criado bien? No seas insolente, los mayores están hablando.

- Tranquilo Ichi-chan…- Midorikawa puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor, quien le observo preocupado. Estaba tan decepcionado en ese momento, Kido se había vuelto una persona horrible.- Será mejor irnos… - le dio unos empujoncitos a Kazemiya para que avanzará este hizo caso y camino, sin quitar la vista de Kido. Este último no se movió de su lugar, le parecía todo esto una pérdida de tiempo, estaba por seguir su camino pero la voz del de cabello verde le interrumpió.

- Espero que cuando Haruna despierte, todo vuelva hacer como antes.- le dijo él.

- Nada volverá hacer como antes.- respondió Kido seca y fríamente, a Kazemaru esas palabras le destrozaron por dentro ¿D verdad ese era Kido? Ambos observaron como el castaño se iba caminando sin siquiera voltear.

- Lo lamento…- repentinamente Kazemiya hablo, cuando ya estaban ambos fuera del hospital, justo frente la entrada de edificio.

- Esta bien, gracias por… defenderme, eres un buen niño.- Midorikawa acaricio la cabeza de Kazemiya suave y cariñosamente, sintió el cabello del más pequeño tan suave, hasta le pareció un contacto bastante familiar. Ichirouta no se quejo ante esa muestra de afecto, estaba más preocupado por la repercusión que podría generar aquella actitud que tuvo con Kido. Sin embargo, debía dejar eso de lado por ahora.

- Esa persona… ¿Era amigo suyo, Midorikawa-san?- pregunto Ichirouta con cierto cuidado, Ryuuji le observo para luego dejar escapar un suspiro, no sabía si debía contarle eso a alguien menor como él. Pero el hijo de Kazemiya se veía, no sólo agradable, sino que también confiable y bastante maduro a pesar de su edad.

- Como tu hermano mayor, te invito un helado.- fue la respuesta que le dio. Kazemaru observo a Midorikawa sonreír tranquilamente, para luego ser arrastrado por él de manera alegre, alegría y tranquilidad que fueron transmitidas a Kazemaru casi enseguida.

A los pocos minutos estaban en un parque cercano, ambos disfrutando su helado. Midorikawa de verdad no había cambiado, seguía amando el helado, lo podía notar por la forma en cómo había mirado su helado al comprarlo, hasta para elegir el sabor sus ojos brillaron. Ahora comía el helado como si de un manjar exquisito, hecho por los dioses, se tratase.- Hace tiempo que no como un helado… ¡hasta había olvidado su sabor!- decía alegre.

- ¿Por qué no había comido helado?- pregunto curioso Ichirouta, Midorikawa se detuvo en ese momento, parecía como si la alegría se le hubiese escapado con sólo escuchar esa pregunta, o lo que provoco en él aquella cuestión.- Lo siento, ignora mi pregunta….- El más joven notó enseguida que aquella pregunta pareció incomodarle, la expresión de Midorikawa parecía triste repentinamente, así que sólo se corrigió rápidamente.

- Esta bien, de alguna forma, siento que puedo confiar en ti ¿sabes? A pesar que recién nos conocimos.- le sonrió y siguió comiendo de su helado.- Te contaré, estás heridas no me las hice en un accidente…- exclamo apuntando su rostro, donde había una bandita. Kazemaru le miro algo asustado ¿de verdad le contaría?

- No…no tienes que forzarte al hablar de ese tem… - Ichirouta observo el piso casi enseguida de decir esas palabras.

- Estas heridas me las hizo alguien.- le interrumpió el de cabellera verde.- Creo que ahora entiendes lo que dijo el doctor y también lo que dijo Kido, el chico al que encontramos en el hospital y si, éramos amigos antes.- explico él, Kazemaru levanto su mirada lentamente, la verdad no pensaba que ese día terminará con ese tipo de declaraciones.

- Si es así entonces… ¿por qué no haces la denuncia?- pregunto tímido, sabía en parte la respuesta.

- Porque esa persona, no es sólo mi amigo, si no la persona que yo amo.- sonrió para sí mismo, Kazemiya alzo completamente su mirada para observarlo preocupado.- Eres pequeño, no lo entenderías, pero él sufrió mucho y ahora es así…

- Pe-pero…

- Tranquilo, yo sé que él puede cambiar, aún no pierdo la fe.- el menor desvió la mirada.

- Siempre estás tan feliz.- exclamo, llamando la atención de Midorikawa.- A pesar de todo, no puede vivir así.- decía a punto de llorar. Midorikawa se asusto, el más pequeño iba a llorar.

- ¡ah! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo!- dijo nervioso.- No llores, yo estoy bien… estoy feliz de haberte conocido y que me acompañes a tomar un helado, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

_Claro que me preocuparía por ti, eres mi amigo Midorikawa._

- Claro que me preocuparía por mi hermano.- dijo algo sonrojado, agachando su cabeza, para que no viera su sonrojo. Al de pelo verde le brillaron los ojos y no aguanto las ganas de abrazar al menor contra su pecho.

- ¡Eres tan lindo!

- ¡Es-espera! Midorikawa-san… Mido… - mientras un abochornado Kazemaru esperaba que le soltara, porque la verdad es que estaba muy avergonzado. Mientras el helado ahora yacía en el suelo derritiéndose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como conclusión de ese día, había ganado un hermano mayor, uno bastante infantil, que al saber que el helado había caído al suelo por aquella muestra de afecto, armo un berrinche en el parque. Antes de despedirse intercambiaron número de celulares, y Midorikawa le hizo prometer a Kazemiya, que el próximo fin de semana irían a comer helados juntos.

- Estoy en casa.- alzo la voz Kazemaru cuando entro, pero nadie le respondió, de seguro Hideki estaba en su trabajo cosa que le pareció extraño, se supone que estaría en la casa, le dio poca importancia. Cuando su figura paterna llegara, le contaría lo de Kido, por ahora se pondría hacer su tarea y comería algo, ya que por la tarde debía ir a mirar el juego de Kiyoshi.

Al par de horas siguientes la puerta se abrió, Kazemaru quien se encontraba haciendo su tarea en la sala, salió para recibir a Hideki.- ¡Hide…! ¿Paso algo?- pregunto al verlo con una cara cansancio y enojo total.

- Nunca creí encontrar a alguien tan fastidioso ¡Nunca!- decía dramático el mayor de la casa, puso ambas manos sobre su propio cabello y los desordeno bruscamente, de verdad parecía estresado.

- Tran-tranquilo… ¡Hideki-san! Si no me dices, no entenderé

- Fue Horrible, Ichiiiii- dijo arrastrando las palabras, y arrastrándose hasta quien era supuestamente su hijo, y se abrazo a la cintura del menor, ya que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.- Me trato muy mal…a todos.- menciono, mientras Kazemaru sólo lo miraba con cierta pena ajena, de verdad se estaba comportando como un niño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: Consejo y Encuentro.

Perdón la demora, entre algunas cosas que pasaron no tuve tiempo, además salió el capitulo 24 de corazón de melón (el que entienda, entenderá a que me refiero xD). Además este capitulo creo que quedo más largo de lo que hubiera imaginado y tuve que cortarlo. Pero mínimo, les traere un capitulo nuevo cada semana.

Dejen comentarios :)


	6. Consejo y Encuentro

**Advertencias y notas del capitulo:**

OC (como siempre)

Quizás OoC

Faltas de ortografías xD

Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería todo yaoi.

**También**, una disculpa por la demora de este capitulo, no me convencía del todo, además de que me fui de viaje. Pero ya regrese y espero no demorarme mucho con el siguiente cap.

Sus comentarios me alegran el día!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Consejo y Encuentro**

Luego de tener un agitado día, lleno de encuentros y amargas sorpresas, Kazemaru había regresado a casa; notando que su figura paterna no estaba. Claro que eso le extraño, supuso que había ido a su trabajo o a comprar algo, fuera como fuera tenía mucha tarea y el día aún no terminaba, por lo menos para él. En unas horas más el partido de su amigo Kiyoshi comenzaría y él iría a verlo junto con Taiki.

Lo que no suponía es que cuando su padre atravesó la entrada de la casa, este había tenido una tarde bastante mala, el sólo ver su expresión y como se arrastraba hasta él, podía decirlo todo. Además que apenas le vio, lo anuncio a viva voz.

- Ven, vamos a la sala y me cuentas que paso, Hideki-san.- Poco rato después, sentados en el sofá y Hideki con una taza de té para tranquilizarse, comenzó a relatarle lo que había acontecido.

- Cuando llegue a casa, me llamaron del trabajo sorpresivamente. Me indicaron que debía ir a la oficina de manera urgente, porque otra persona interesada en el proyecto, que vimos hoy en la mañana, se había unido y sería mi nuevo jefe. En fin, por el bien de la misión fui, no tenía nada que perder.- relato él, dejo la taza en la mesa, masajeo sus sienes en la espera de tranquilizarse y respiro hondo.

.

.

.

Hideki fue directo a su trabajo y llegado puntual, tal como lo habían pedido en aquella llamada inesperada. Su nuevo jefe, quien estaría a cargo del proyecto junto con el señor Umiya, aún no llegaba, pero todos los involucrados en el proyecto estaban emocionados. El señor Umiya dijo que esa persona, puso una gran cantidad de dinero de inversión, por lo que era un jefe mayoritario y por lo tanto el superior, todo dictado por el jefe mayor: el Seitei.

Kazemiya Hideki sólo podía sonreír ante lo que le decían, mostrando su mejor rostro de curiosidad, pero la verdad es que no le interesaba, su plan era intercambiar unas palabras de cortesía con esa persona, mostrarle sus ideas de proyectos e irse. Por otro lado, sólo había insistido en involucrarse en ese trabajo, para poder entrar en contacto con Midorikawa o Kira Hiroto, ya habían podido ubicar a uno y parecía todo fluir bien, no había más razones para quedarse con ese trabajo extra. Siempre podía abandonar y claro que lo haría, dentro de unos días más.

La llegaba de esa persona a la oficina, donde estaba gran parte de los que harían funcionar aquel proyecto, hacía su entrada y todos se levantaron de sus asientos para recibirlo. Hideki era el más sorprendido en ese instante, frente a él, vestido elegantemente y con unos simples lentes de marcos delgados y negros, se encontraba Kido Yuuto en persona.- Es una gran sorpresa tener aquí a alguien como usted Kido-san.- le dijo Umiya.

- Gracias, veo que contamos con una gran cantidad de personal para el proyecto.

- Cada uno de ellos son de mi entera confianza: arquitectos, ingenieros, diseñadores y emprendedores, que espero usted también los vea como su mano derecha.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- le murmuro solamente a él, Umiya sólo carraspeo un poco, parecía sorprendido por ese comentario tan frívolo.

- Entonces comenzaré a detallarle el proyecto, tome asiento donde más guste.- Kido busco rápido asiento, justo en la cabecera. Hideki estaba sentado unas 6 sillas más lejos de él en esa larga mesa, donde todos se volvieron a sentar. En el otro extremo, nadie estaba sentado, ya que allí había una enorme pantalla para mostrar el proyecto, que el señor Umiya se encargo de presentar con detalles varios.

Todos estaban emocionados, Hideki tan sólo observaba de vez en cuando las expresiones de Kido, las cuales eran nulas. Se notaba en Kido el poco interés en el proyecto como él mismo lo estaba, pero por lo menos Hideki mostraba emoción y respeto hacia las ideas de sus colegas.

- Creo que oí lo suficiente.- declaro Kido deteniendo a Umiya en medio de su presentación, quien tuvo que detenerse, para sorpresa de él y de la audiencia. Al poco rato, entraron dos personas, al parecer sus secretarios o guardaespaldas de Kido. El señor Umiya tomo asiento, ya que estos dos nuevos personajes, de rostros serios y miradas frías, quitaron la presentación, llevándose el material y poniendo otras imágenes en pantalla.

- El parque de niños esta fuera de los planos, no invertí para eso.- declaro Kido levantándose de su asiento, sus palabras y tono absoluto, provocaron que todos se sorprendieran, algunos ni se lo creían y comenzaron a murmurar.- Así tenemos más espacio para otro edificio.- en las pantallas aparecieron dos grandes edificios, más altos de lo que habían pronosticado, ambos unidos por un puente en el último piso.- Contará con ascensores, lugares deportivos, maquinas de ejercicios y sólo lo limitaremos para los jóvenes de preparatoria.

- Espere por favor, señor Kido.- pidió respetuosamente Umiya.- Pero este lugar iba a ser para toda la familia, para un público en general.

- Hay suficientes parques de recreación para ellos.- respondió Kido cortante.- Lo que me preocupa más, es el futuro deportivo de Japón, el futbol debería ser nuestra prioridad ¿no?

- Entiendo su punto.- Umiya mantenía la calma, a diferencia de lo nervioso que estaban los demás, que en silencio sólo observaban preocupados.- Pero, desde un principio se había tenido en cuenta que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de poder usar instalaciones de calidad.

- Dinero desperdiciado, eso es lo que es.- fue lo que recibió como respuesta, en un tono molesto.

- Señor Kido.- una de las muchachas se levanto de su asiento.- Es cierto que Japón a nivel juvenil está teniendo mucha popularidad, pero ¿no cree que está exagerando?

- Son ordenes del Seitei ¿Acaso quiere salir del proyecto o ser despedida?- amenazo él cosa que asusto a la chica. Hideki consternado por la escena que estaba viendo se levanto de su asiento bruscamente, golpeando con sus palmas la mesa. La atención de todos se centro en él.

- Creo que es una falta de respeto cambiar todo el proyecto que se hizo hasta ahora.- todos se quedaron observando a Hideki y la sala se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, parecía que la tensión había subido más. Kido se sintió bastante ofendido ante el tono de esas palabras, tan altaneras para él.- Este equipo: trabajo arduamente para hacer los planos y conseguir la mano de obra y material.- Algunos asintieron, era verdad: habían trabajado bastante para llegar hasta allí, noches de desvelo para crear los planos, las medidas exactas, los diseños perfectos, hasta habían podido conseguir el terreno.- No estoy poniendo en duda las habilidades del Seitei, pero si pensaban hacer eso, entonces debieron haber hablado desde un principio.- agrego por último.

- Hideki…- Umiya estaba agradecido por defenderlos, la verdad es que tenía razón ¿Para qué se esforzaron tanto? Si al final, tirarían todo ese esfuerzo a la basura, esfuerzo y resultados que ahora se verían reemplazados. Pero Umiya lo sabía, por más que hicieran un berrinche de la situación, nada cambiaría, pero ver el rostro de Kido molesto, era ya algo para calmar su rabia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así?- Kido frunció el ceño, se notaba molesto, ofendido, pero sobre todo herido en orgullo.- Se nota que aún eres un niño, conoce tu lugar.

- ¡Soy mayor que tú!- grito Hideki tan enojado como él, el tema de la edad siempre le acomplejaba.

- Hideki baja la voz.- le pidió Umiya, todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo, Kido opto por ignorar a Hideki, que hace unos segundos atrás parecían tener un duelo de miradas.

- Bien, entonces si no quieren trabajar en el nuevo proyecto, sólo díganlo; le haré saber al Seitei quienes desertaron.- dijo simplemente, levantándose de su asiento finalmente y mirando a todos con superioridad. El cuarto se quedo en silencio, todos sabían lo que arriesgaban si el Seitei se enteraba.- Me lo esperaba.- Kido sabía que nadie se iba a negar.

- Tú.- entonces se fijo en Hideki.- Quedas fuera de este proyecto.- todos observaron a Hideki con lástima, pero este no parecía sorprendido, ni triste: Tampoco le importaba mucho, después de todo esta no era su sección, sólo lo había pedido como un trabajo extra.- No sientan lastima por él, porque cualquiera de ustedes puede quedar fuera del proyecto, si no trabajan como corresponden.- Les declaro, les hizo una señal a sus asistentes, quienes se llevaron todo el material, hasta aquel que no les pertenecía.

_Maldito Kido Yuuto._

.

.

.

- Ese tipo.- murmuro Hideki.- No le basto con bajarle la moral al equipo, si no también se llevo todo el material. Hasta dijo que nos olvidáramos de recuperarlos.- le seguía explicando a Kazemaru, quien cabizbajo no estaba tan sorprendido como pensaba Hideki.

- También… cuando estaba con Midorikawa-san en el hospital, nos encontramos a Kido-san.- Hideki le observo sorprendido, Kazemaru le conto los detalles de lo ocurrido enseguida.

- ¿Pero qué clase de amigo es?- Era una pregunta que se hizo así mismo Hideki, luego de escuchar lo que Kazemaru vivió en su encuentro con Kido. El mayor se lanzo al suelo, estirándose completamente en el, para observar el techo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.- Por lo menos Midorikawa es el más normal.

- ah, sí. He podido tratar bien con él.- decía Kazemaru sonriendo sinceramente, estaba completamente feliz, Hdeki se dio cuenta de ello y también sonrió, eso le daba tranquilidad. Al parecer Midorikawa sería alguien que estuviera de su lado, un aliado para ellos en el futuro, eso esperaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¡El Próximo Encuentro Será Entre La Secundaria Tsuetsu Y…!_

- Llegamos justo a tiempo.- exclamo Kazemiya, quien se encontraba corriendo con Taiki y Masaru, los tres fueron a buscar un asiento apenas escucharon el anunció del próximo partido. Aquella misma tarde, luego de muchos encuentros, por parte del chico de cabellera turquesa, tenía que ir a ver el partido de Kiyoshi. Para su sorpresa, hasta Masaru había venido.

- Espero que no pierdan.- decía Masaru.- Porque si lo hacen, me burlaré de él.- sonrió divertido ante sólo imaginarse aquello.

- ¡Eso es muy cruel!- le recalco Kazemiya, Taiki solo rió ante las palabras de ambos.

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? A pesar de que practicamos deportes diferentes, somos rivales.- decía serio, Kazemiya parpadeo, la verdad es que no lo entendía.

- Ya dejen el tema.- les calmo Taiki, el de cabello naranja pensó que debía haberse sentado en medio de ambos, esperaba que no comenzarán a pelear.

El partido se estaba llevando a cabo en el estadio juvenil T. Famoso por sus instalaciones para competencia de baloncesto, tanto para secundarias como para preparatorias. Muchos equipos habían jugado allí y hoy otros partidos se celebraban. Se podía oír el balón sobre las canchas, de los equipos que estaban calentando antes de empezar. Mientras, los jugadores de reserva ayudaban con cosas como vendas, agua para los jugadores oficiales.

Al segundo siguiente cada equipo había vuelto a su banca, para planear lo que sería su estrategia y una última recomendación de su entrenador. Luego, los jugadores de cada equipo de baloncesto abandonaron sus respectivas bancas, para entrar al campo y saludarse. Kazemiya y compañía vieron a Kiyoshi, portando el uniforme de la escuela, que era un color blanco, y la parte de abajo completamente negro. Enseguida, el sonido de las zapatillas de los jugadores contra el suelo, se escucho. Kazemaru estaba emocionado, sobre todo cuando escucho a los espectadores vitorear por su equipo, animándolos.

- ¡hey, chicos!- Kiyoshi los había encontrado con la mirada, y les saludaba con las manos alzadas. Kazemiya alzo la mano saludándolo feliz, el de ojos purpuras sonrió felizmente, parecía motivado.

El primer cuarto empezó, ambos equipos eran muy fuertes. Tanto Taiki, como Masaru, observaban el partido algo nervioso, cada equipo anotaba su par de puntos e incluso tres puntos. El marcador se veía equilibrado, pero siempre uno rompía con la balanza, hasta que el equipo contrario, haciendo una clavada, anotó dos puntos. El primer cuarto término con ese resultado: 23 – 26, la secundaria Tsuetsu iba perdiendo.

- Vaya, está muy reñido.- murmuro Masaru, cosa que escucho Ichirouta, a su parecer: Masaru estaba preocupado. El cabellos verdes observo a Kazemiya, quien le había escucho claramente.- So-sólo… Al parecer tienen dificultades, sabía que no podrían.- dijo rápidamente.- Iré a comprarme una bebida.- dijo finalmente, Kazemiya tan sólo rio cuando se fue.

- Se llevan bien, en realidad.

- Lo sé, puedo darme cuenta.- respondió al comentario repentino de Taiki.- Que envidia…

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el capitán.

- ¡ah! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto, Taiki asintió. Riendo nervioso, Ichirouta respondió.- La amistad entre Kiyoshi y Masaru.

- ¿Son celos?

- ¡Cla-claro que no!- se altero Kazemiya algo sonrojado.- Me refiero a… es genial tener una amistad así de antigua.- le respondió más tranquilo. Taiki analizo las palabras de su compañero un momento.

- ¿Extrañas a tus compañeros de tu antigua secundaria?

- ¿eh?- pregunta que le dejo sorprendido, no la esperaba, ya que la respuesta era complicada.

- Sabes que puedes volver a verlos, a pesar de estar en secundarias diferentes.

- Lo sé, pero siento que ellos y yo… quiero decir, cada uno de nosotros tomo caminos diferentes, caminos que yo no podré acceder.- respondió simplemente.

- ¿Por qué tan pesimista?- decía divertido Taiki.- Si aún te recuerdan como amigo, entonces te reconocerán al verte. Es verdad que seguro tomen caminos que nunca se crucen, pero eso no quiere decir que salgas de sus vidas para siempre. Deberías llamarlos.- dijo por último, Kazemaru no lo comprendía.- Llámalos sólo para charlar unos minutos, para ver cómo están ¿has intentado hacer eso?

- ¿eh? N-no…

- Pues debes hacerlo, pasa tiempo con ellos aunque sea corto.- insistió Taiki.- Se que están lejos, por eso que mencione que los llamarás, en vacaciones siempre puedes ir a verlos.- dijo tranquilamente.

- Gra-gracias por tus consejos, Taiki.- fue lo único que dijo, la verdad es que la situación era más diferente de lo que Taiki podía pensar, pero estaba agradecido que su compañero de clase y capitán, se preocupará por él.

- La amistad entre Kiyoshi y Masaru es extraña ¿no?- menciono repentinamente.

- La verdad es que sí.- dijo Kazemaru.- Masaru nunca parece ser sincero.

- Tienes razón.- rió él.- Es casi como...

- … si fuera…

- …Un Tsundere.- dijeron al unisonó, para reír cómplices.

- Me voy unos minutos y empiezan hablar cosas ¿de mí?- escucharon la voz de Masaru justo detrás suyo. Taiki sólo le sonrió, pero la cara de Kazemaru se puso azul del puro susto. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de más platicas, el segundo cuarto empezaba, y parecía que el equipo de Kiyoshi ahora sí estaba más despierto, anotaron unas tres veces más, claro que el otro equipo no se quedaba atrás.

En el tercer cuarto comenzó a notarse el desempeño y el cansancio, ya casi finalizando el último cuarto, Kiyoshi haciendo una impresionante clavada, logro llevar a la victoria a su equipo. Sólo un punto de diferencia con el otro equipo, provoco que la secundaria Tsuetsu ganara: El público grito emocionado, Kazemaru se levanto de su asiento sorprendido, observando como Kiyoshi se abrazaba con otros amigos, todos estaban felices de haber ganado, saludaron a su contrincante por última vez, dándoles las gracias por el encuentro.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Taiki, al ver a Kazemiya así de pie. Claro que pasaba algo, pasaban muchas cosas, ¿por qué el futbol no podía volver a ser así? El equipo de Kiyoshi había hecho un envidiable trabajo de equipo, habían ganado a base de sudor y esfuerzo, todos se felicitaban. Pensaba él, mientras en la cancha, ambos equipos se saludaban y agradecían en el juego.

- Sólo pensaba en nuestro actual futbol.- respondió simplemente, Taiki y Masaru se miraron preocupados, era claro que comprendían a que se refería el novato de su grupo.

Al poco rato abandonaron el recinto, tanto Taiki como Masaru debían irse pronto a casa, así que Kazemiya se quedo para buscar a Kiyoshi y despedirse de él como corresponde. Al parecer estaba en los vestuarios y él no podía entrar allí, así que le mando un mensaje a su celular y lo espero durante unos minutos, hasta que apareció corriendo animadamente hacia él.

- ¡Kazemiya!- Ichirouta volteo a observar a Kiyoshi al escuchar su voz.- ¿Viste mi partido? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Estuve genial? - pregunto repentinamente apenas se detuvo en frente de él, provocando que Kazemaru riera.

- Si, lo vi. El partido me pareció entretenido, y sí, estuviste genial.- respondió él todas sus preguntas tranquilamente.

- Me haces sonrojar Kazemiya.- bromeo Kiyoshi un poco, Kazemaru tan sólo lo observo con una fingida sonrisa. Su compañero podía ser muy curioso y extraño a veces.

- ¡hey! Kiyoshi, buen partido.- Esa voz, pensó Kazemaru, la conocía muy bien. Volteo para confirmar sus sospechas, allí frente suyo se encontraba Tobitaka. Caminaba hacia ellos tranquilamente y sonriente, pero no venía sólo, estaba con alguien muy conocido por él, un hombre de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes oscuros.

- Tobitaka-san qué bueno que vino a verme.- decía un Kiyoshi entusiasmado al verlo allí, este se acerco a ambos jóvenes con una gran sonrisa.- Y es una sorpresa que Fudou-san también este aquí.- Kiyoshi parecía conocer muy bien a ambos personajes. El castaño sólo sonrió con elocuencia.

- Puedo decir que fue un partido… muy aburrido.

- ¿De qué hablas? Estabas tan o más nervioso que yo.- le recordó Tobitaka, Akio le miro molesto.

En esos momentos, Kazemaru quería huir del lugar mientras ellos hablaban, pero no podía hacerlo se vería demasiado sospechoso. Aún así no estaba listo para hacerle frente a un Fudou mayor, apenas si lo soportaba cuando eran niños, ahora ¿cómo sería? ¿Se daría cuenta? Fudou era inteligente y muy perceptivo, eso le ponía nervioso. La salida sólo estaba a metros de distancia, podía distinguirla perfectamente desde donde estaba, pero no podía irse así.

_Actúa normal, Kazemaru. Eres Kazemiya Ichirouta en este momento, no eres Kazemaru Ichirouta ¡Kazemaru Ichirouta está muerto!_

- Es bueno volverte a ver, Kazemiya.- Volvió en sí justo cuando escucho a Tobitaka dirigirse hacia él.

- También es un gusto volverlo a ver, Tobitaka-san.- respondió con toda la tranquilidad y normalidad que pudo encontrar en su interior. En su fuero interno pensaba en las palabras de Hideki sobre Fudou Akio, además su mente pensaba rápidamente la forma de irse de allí.

- Fudou, de él es quien te hablaba.- aquellas palabras de Tobitaka, dejaron algo inquieto a Kazemaru, quien observo a Fudou por inercia. El mayor le analizaba con la mirada, dio unos pasos hacia él, para terror del más joven, quien sólo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás para ser congelado por la mirada de Akio.

- E-Esto…- no sabía que más decir, el rostro de Fudou estaba muy cerca del suyo.

- Si, se parecen en algo.- dijo finalmente, Kazemaru sentía los ojos verdes de Fudou examinarlo ¿Qué tanto le había dicho Tobitaka? Ichirouta estaba nervioso y se sentía intimidado por la penetrante mirada del castaño. Fue Kiyoshi quien se lo quito de encima, poniéndose entre ambos, como si protegiera a la pobre presa de un peligroso depredador.

- Oye le pones incomodo, ¿Eres un pedófilo o algo así?- pregunto Kiyoshi, ofendiendo a Fudou, quien frunció el ceño.

- Respeta a tus mayores, niño.- le dijo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Me dolió!-

Tobitaka, hasta Kazemaru, rieron por la escena. Ichirouta suspiro aliviado de que Kiyoshi llamará su atención, parecía que se habían olvidado de él por el momento, debía aprovechar ese momento.

- Yo debo irme, Taiki y Masaru tuvieron que irse pronto, tenían pendientes en su casa.- llamo la atención Kazemiya, haciendo ya el amago de despedirse.

- ¿Tú también tienes pendientes?- pregunto Kiyoshi, Kazemaru respondió que un no con la cabeza, ya que aquella pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces ven con nosotros!- decía emocionado.

- ¿eh? Pe-pero…

- Fudou-san nos invitará a comer.- interrumpió el basquetbolista.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito el castaño.

- Es lo menos que puede hacer, luego de haberlo acosado de esa manera.- le recordó Kiyoshi, Tobitaka rio por lo bajo, Ichirouta se sintió algo incomodo por aquel último comentario y Fudou echaba chispas de lo enojado que estaba.- Bueno, entonces andando.- declaro el de ojos purpuras como si fuera el líder del grupo.

- Es-espera…- Kazemaru no pudo decir nada en su defensa y fue llevado sin darse cuenta por su compañero de clase y amigo.

La caminata hasta la tienda de Tobitaka fue verdaderamente incomoda para Kazemaru, si bien Kiyoshi y Tobitaka hablaban amenamente, y él sólo escuchaba su conversación, había algo que lo molestaba. Fudou caminaba detrás de los tres, pero sentía la mirada del castaño sobre él, provocando que sintiera un escalofrió por su desnudo cuello, que en el pasado estaba oculto por su cabello. Eso de verdad lo estaba poniendo nervioso, hasta tenía un poco de miedo.

Al llegar al restaurante de fideos de Tobitaka, el dueño comenzó a preparar la comida, los chicos se sentaron en la barra y Fudou fue a sentarse en una de las mesas, sin perder de vista al chico de nombre Kazemiya Ichirouta.- El partido estaba sensacional ¿no es así?- dijo Tobitaka, mientras hacía unos fideos.

- Cla-claro que sí.- respondió Kazemaru, tratando de sonar normal.- Tu equipo fue fantástico Kiyoshi, me gusto ese trabajo de equipo que hicieron, parecían divertirse.- Fudou se quedo observando aún más al chico, quedando intrigado por sus palabras.

- Claro, hemos entrenado todos juntos. El futbol también es en equipo ¿no?

- ah, si… Si- respondió apagando la voz poco a poco, algo cabizbajo, Kiyoshi lo observo un poco antes de seguir.

- Supongo que con lo que está pasando, no debe ser igual de divertido.- menciono Kiyoshi sin pensar, Kazemiya le observo, al igual que Tobitaka, que le entrego sus platos a los menores.- Gracias, Tobitaka-san.

- Kiyoshi tiene razón, las cosas han cambiado.- hablo Tobitaka, luego observo a Kazemiya, quien había desviado la mirada rápidamente al verse observado, Tobitaka sonrió.- Cuando tenía su edad y jugaba futbol, era muy divertido ¿no es así, Fudo?

- ¿aaaaaah? Como sea, sólo sé que ahora todo es más complicado, bueno la generación actual deberá arreglarlo.- dijo como si no fuera su asunto y comenzaba a comer restándole importancia al asunto.

- Pero, Tobitaka-san.- hablo Kazemiya repentinamente, quería hacer la pregunta, debía hacerla.- ¿No extraña esos días? ¿No extraña estar con sus amigos con los cuales jugaba?- bien lo había hecho, la pregunta que no quería hacer, la pregunta que removería el pasado.- Me refiero…

- Se a lo que te refieres.- respondió Tobitaka enseguida.- Pero el tiempo cambia, por eso, tal como dijo Fudo, es algo que los de su generación deben arreglar. Y claro que extraño esos días y a mis amigos.- agrego.- Pero mira, aquí esta Fudou, es un vago… pero es mi amigo.

- ¡Oye! ¡No soy un vago!- los restantes tres rieron ante la reacción de Fudou. Cuando todo se volvió silencioso, una vez más Kazemiya estaba preocupado, tal vez Tobitaka y Fudou no tenían la intención de hacer algo ¿por qué? ¿Qué les faltaba?

- ¿Te molesta algo?- pregunto Tobitaka, sacando a Kazemaru de sus pensamientos.

- No, na-nada.- exclamo para comenzar a comer.- Gracias por la comida.

- Delicioso.- decía Kiyoshi, quien había probado varios bocados de su plato.- Pero…- todos voltearon a ver a Kiyoshi.- Masaru y Taiki me lo dijeron.- Kazemaru se detuvo.- De verdad pareces decidido a lograr que el futbol vuelva hacer como antes.- Tobitaka y Fudou se dirigieron miradas rápidas, para luego mirar a Kazemaru, quien estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Ese día había hablado demás, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones al ser molestado por Masaru.- Pero Masaru, como siempre, piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo.- agrego el basquetbolista.

- S-si, Masaru me lo dijo.- dijo débilmente el de cabello turquesa, podía sentir la mirada de Tobitaka y Fudou sobre él, no quería mirarlos, había encontrado su plato de comida más interesante que la cara de sus acompañantes.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en hacer que vuelva el futbol anterior?- Fudou se dirigía a él, Kazemiya levanto la mirada con cautela, el castaño esperaba su respuesta con ansías.

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- respondió luego de una pausa, sorprendiendo a Fudo.- Dejar las cosas como están… pienso que no soy el único que piensa así, hay equipos que sufren por esa ley del sector V, de seguro todos quieren hacer algo, pero nadie sabe como…

_Todos tienen miedo, hasta yo._

- ¿Y tú sabes cómo?- pregunto finalmente Fudou con una extraña sonrisa.

- Bueno… no.

- No te preocupes Kazemiya, yo te apoyaré y ayudaré.- Kiyoshi intervino, rodeando la cintura de Kazemiya con su brazo, provocando que este se sobresaltará.- Después de todo, es una tarea muy grande, y para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse.- decía apretando el agarre. Fudo se levanto molesto y los separo para sorpresa de ambos y de Tobitaka.

- Deja de manosearlo, Kiyoshi.- le dijo Akio.

- ¿ma-manosear?- pregunto Kazemaru sin entender lo que había pasado y algo temeroso por esa nueva palabra. Tobitaka rió, mientras Fudou y Kiyoshi discutían

- Tus sueños no son imposibles, Kazemiya.- Tobitaka le hablaba cálidamente.- Pero no es algo que pueda realizarse de la noche a la mañana, ni mucho menos sólo. A mí también me gustaría que volviera el futbol de antes, cuando eso pase…- se detuvo un momento.- Cuando eso pase todos estarán felices.- los ojos del chico de cabellera turquesa brillaron, le comprendía muy bien.

- ¡Y-yo también lo creo! Tobitaka-san.- el aludido sonrió, Kazemiya era un niño que había madurado bruscamente, eso podía notar en él.

- De todas formas.- hablo Tobitaka, pensó un poco las palabras que iba a decir.- Puedes contar con mi apoyo.- declaro sinceramente. Kazemaru sorprendido, con la boca abierta por esas palabras, sonrió felizmente para asentir con la cabeza.

Poco rato después, se despidieron, ya estaba atardeciendo y Kazemaru debía irse antes que Hideki le llamará la atención. Despidiéndose de ellos, se fue hacia su casa tranquilamente, hoy había sido un día con bastantes acontecimientos sorpresivos. Es que, de todas formas, no sabía que Kiyoshi conociera tan bien a Tobitaka, o que este último tuviera una gran relación de amistad con Fudo, tampoco estaba en sus posibilidades encontrarlos en el juego de Kiyoshi.

_Después de todo, es una tarea muy grande, y para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse_

Las palabras de su compañero y amigo, volvieron a su mente. De su chaqueta saco su celular, algo había pensado en ese momento: Nadie podía hacer esto sólo, era una tarea muy grande, necesitaban una mano más y el debía dar ese empujón. Busco entonces cierto número para luego llamar, coloco su celular cerca de su oreja y espero que contestaran.- Hola, Midorikawa-san soy yo, Kazemiya.- dijo tranquilamente.- No, estoy bien. Sólo quería saber ¿tiene tiempo mañana para ir por un helado?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: Limpieza.

N/A: Los comentarios son bien recibidos, sobre todo las críticas constructivas!


	7. Limpieza

**Advertencias y notas del capitulo:**

Quizás OoC

Faltas de ortografías xD

Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería todo yaoi.

Gracias a los review.

Especial agradecimiento a **Asurei**, no te preocupes que no quiero que los OCs tomen el protagonismo, pero son necesarios en algunas partes 8'D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Limpieza**

Domingo, un día especial para pasarla en familia, pero Kazemaru tenía otros planes para aquella mañana, y quizás, los planes se alargarían hasta la tarde. Le había avisado a Hideki que se encontraría con Midorikawa, le dijo que el mayor le había invitado por helados para pasar un rato juntos, Hideki no se negó para nada, confiaba en Midorikawa. Aunque Kazemaru le había mentido vilmente, no quería decirle lo que planeaba hacer, ya que era algo que debía hacer el sólo.

Para Midorikawa la llamada de su querido, y nuevo hermano, fue una sorpresa, una grata y linda sorpresa. No se negó al compartir unos momentos con él, después de todo quería cambiar un poco de ambiente, no quería estar todo el día encerrado.- ¡Ichi-chan!- el grito de Midorikawa lo alerto, de un segundo a otro el mayor le había dado un gran y apretado abrazo, provocando que este se sonrojara. Después de todo ¡Estaban en medio de la calle!

- ¡Midorikawa-san, es-espera!- exclamo pidiendo por favor que le soltará, la mayoría de la gente que pasaba por allí, simplemente rió ante tal muestra de afecto.

- Vamos Ichi-chan, debes decirme: her-ma-no.- le recalco Midorikawa, soltándolo finalmente y sonriéndole.- Bien ¿Dónde comeremos helado?- Pregunto.- ¿Y que llevas ahí?- decía apuntándole a la bolsa que llevaba consigo, que a simplemente vista podía notar unos paños y botellas.

- So-son productos de limpieza, que debo llevar luego.- respondió rápidamente Kazemiya.- Va-vamos por el helado.- El mayor no hizo más preguntas, la mención del helado llamo más su atención, y siguió a Ichirouta hasta una tienda cercana, feliz de poder comer un poco de helado con su nuevo hermanito.

- Midorikawa-san…- llamo nervioso Kazemaru, ambos estaban sentados en las mesas de un parque cerrado. Ichirouta había pedido un simple frappe y Midorikawa un delicioso banana Split, que ya comenzaba a comer.- Midorik…- Ichirouta, quien lo estaba llamando, se detuvo al notar como Ryuuji miraba su helado como si fuera un dios o algo así.- ¡Midorikawa-san!- alzo la voz Kazemaru, algo fastidiado y avergonzado por el comportamiento del mayor.

- Perdón, Ichi-chan ¿decías?- dijo Midorikawa continuando con su helado. Sonrió gustoso al sentir el frio y el sabor de fresa con salsa de chocolate sobre su paladar. El más joven sólo suspiro, mientras este comía.

- Midorikawa-san… tu no…- Kazemaru no sabía cómo empezar todo esto.- Tu jugabas futbol ¿verdad? Yo vi a su equipo competir, vi sus partidos cuando iba en primaria.- decía el algo nervioso, pero tratando de sonar emocionado. Midorikawa, no comprendía adonde quería llegar, sólo comía su helado, es mas hasta ya se lo había acabado, cosa que sorprendió al menor, pero prosiguió hablando recuperando su compostura habitual.- En-entonces me preguntaba, ¿no te gustaría ver a Endo-san?

- ¿eh? ¿A Endo?- pregunto él, pensó que había escuchado mal.- Bu-bueno, la verdad no lo sé… nunca más nos vimos, luego de lo ocurrido con su pareja…- decía deprimido.- Y yo, bueno yo, estaba muy ocupado… con otros problemas.- No parecía encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para hablar, la verdad es que nunca había pensado en encontrarse con sus demás compañeros. Aunque había visto a Tobitaka y a Fudou una y que otra vez, sin embargo sólo se saludaban, en ese tiempo tenía miedo que vieran sus heridas. Heridas que aún portaba, pensaba mientras acariciaba su brazo levemente por sobre la ropa.

- ¡Vamos a verlo!- dijo Kazemiya, sacando a Midorikawa de sus pensamientos, mirando al más joven con una cara de sorpresa.- Los amigos deben apoyarse mutuamente.- dijo decidido.- No deben alejarse…

- Hablas como si supieras muy bien la amistad que nos unía…- decía intrigado por el interés que demostraba.

- No es necesario que haya estado en primera fila para notarlo.- declaro rápidamente.- La forma en que jugaban… cualquier espectador que haya visto sus partidos, debe haberse dado cuenta de lo unidos que son.

- Eres muy inteligente, Ichi-chan, pero ya no somos tan unidos ¿Por qué tan interesado?- pregunto el mayor de cabellera verde y coleta.

- ah, eso es porque.- Kazemaru trago saliva, tenía que seguir con su actuación.- Porque al ver sus partidos, aprendí que el futbol podía ser divertido, no como ahora… yo quiero ese futbol que ví… quiero verlo de nuevo.- declaro finalmente aunque algo torpe en sus palabras.

- Es un lindo sueño, pero es casi imposible.- Midorikawa estaba triste, Kazemaru frunció el ceño y se levanto, su helado a medio comer no le importo.

- Vamos.- dijo jalando del brazo del peliverde y tomando la bolsa que traía desde un principio.

- Espera… tu helado.- Midorikawa pudo tomar el helado de Kazemiya y llevárselo. Y mientras era arrastrado por el menor, este se iba comiendo el helado abandonado por Ichi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Llegamos.- exclamo Kazemiya, Midorikawa observaba la casa de quien al parecer era de Endo.

- ¿De verdad vive aquí? ¿Cómo conoces a Endo?

- Si, vive aquí. Y por ciertas circunstancias lo encontré en la calle, además Hi… mi papá le consiguió su actual empleo.- dijo simplemente, Midorikawa acepto la explicación de Kazemiya sin chistar.

- ¡Endo-san! ¡Endo-san!- grito Kazemaru desde la entrada.

- O-oye, ¿Está bien que grites así, Ichi-chan?- pregunto Midorikawa, justo cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Ichi-kun!- Endo salió casi disparado de la entrada de su casa, cruzo el ante jardín, para llegar a la puerta principal.- Que alegría verte de nuevo, es una sorpresa que vinieras hasta aquí ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Paso algo? ¿o sólo me extrañabas?- decía riéndose, Kazemaru tan sólo pidió paciencia a un Endo tan hiperactivo.- Acaso ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu entrenamiento de delantero?- pregunto por último.

- Gracias por preocuparte, Endo-san.- dijo este, cuando por fin el castaño de banda naranja hizo silencio.- Pero no vine solo.- Kazemiya miro hacia un lado, Midorikawa había estado observando las reacciones de Endo, había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque esa "última vez" fue hace un año atrás.

- Mi-Midorikawa…- Endo estaba sorprendido de ver a uno de sus amigos allí.

- Ha pasado tiempo, Endo.

Luego de verse, Mamoru los invito a entrar. Kazemaru dejo aquellas bolsas que traía en un rincón, el primer paso estaba hecho. Ahora debía actuar lo mejor posible para que los siguientes pasos fueran terminados exitosamente.

_Confianza Kazemaru, es por ellos._

- Me sorprende que conozcas a Midorikawa, Ichi-kun.- menciono Endo.

- Bueno, gracias al trabajo de mi padre lo conocí.

- En realidad nos conocimos en una casa antigua.- aclaro Midorikawa.

- ¿Casa antigua?- pregunto Endo.

- La última vez que estuve aquí.- dijo Kazemiya, sorprendiendo a Midorikawa.- Y me llamaron mis amigos, era para hacer una prueba de valor en una casa abandonada, allí nos encontramos con Midorikawa-san, pero no lo reconocí como lo hice con usted, Endo-san.

- Veo que llevan un tiempo viéndose.- decía Midorikawa algo serio.

- Ta-tampoco ha sido tanto, desde una semana que no le veía, esta semana ha sido agotadora para mí.- decía Kazemaru, y la verdad es que era cierto; entre trabajos, escuela, entrenamiento, la misión y todos los encuentro inesperados de ayer, estaba realmente cansado.

- Es verdad, yo igual ando muy ocupado con mi trabajo.- dijo Endo, rascando su cabeza, parecía feliz a pesar de todo.

- Endo, de verdad me alegra verte bien.- dijo Midorikawa, sorprendiendo al mencionado, quien sólo sonrió.- Gracias Ichi-chan, por traerme… no hubiese tenido el valor de venir yo sólo.- decía avergonzado, el menor tan sólo se sintió feliz de ser halagado de esa forma.

- Endo-san ¿ya término la limpieza de su casa?- pregunto Kazemiya cambiando de tema, el otro tan sólo se quedo petrificado.

- Bu-bueno, no he tenido el suficiente tiempo.- contesto.

- ¿Limpieza?- pregunto Midorikawa.- ¡Endo! No puedes ser tan desordenado, aunque no creo que este tan desordenada tu casa.- dijo él al observar el living-comedor, el cual estaba limpio y ordenado.

Una simple mesa redonda, de madera, se encontraba apartado de ellos, limpia e impecable, con las sillas puestas para su uso. Las cortinas que decoraban las ventanas, eran de un limpio color blanco, el piso flotante de la casa no estaba reluciente, pero estaba aceptablemente limpio. Los pocos muebles de la casa, como una pequeña estantería donde había unos pocos libros y fotos, estaba limpia y ordenada. Las paredes desnudas de un suave amarrillo no tenían ningún rastro de suciedad. Si todo se veía bien a los ojos de Midorikawa, pero Kazemaru decía mentalmente lo equivocado que estaba.

- Si, la verdad es que… ¡Les traeré algunos bocadillos!- ofreció Endo zafándose del tema y entrando a la cocina.

- Midorikawa-san.- Kazemiya le llamo, para sorpresa del otro chico, y fue como si se hubiesen leído la mente. Ambos se levantaron a revisar las habitaciones, así que cuando Endo salió de la cocina, se llevo una gran sorpresa al no encontrarlos en la sala.- ¿Dónde están?- pregunto, dejo la bandeja con bocadillos en la mesa cercana, cuando escucho ruidos.- ¡O-oigan!- fue hasta el pasillo.

- Lo siento mucho, Endo-san.- Ichirouta asomo su cabeza hacia el pasillo desde una de las habitaciones, los dos chicos estaban viendo lo desordenada que era su casa.

- Endo, creo que necesitas ayuda.- fue el comentario de Midorikawa con una sonrisa apenada, al verlo a entrar a la habitación. El otro suspiro, no replico al respecto, Midorikawa parecía haber vuelto aquel chico de 14 años, amante de los helados y futbol, y a eso Endo le gustaba.

- Está bien, es verdad: si necesito limpiar.- exclamo al ver esa habitación llena de cajas, polvo y quizás telarañas.

- Te ayudaré ¿tienes productos de limpieza?- pregunto el de cabello verde, cosa que sorprendió al castaño.

- La verdad es que n..

- ¡Yo traje algunos!- interrumpió emocionado Kazemiya, Endo tardo en procesar esa información, para sorprenderse ante aquello ¡¿Qué había traído cosas para limpiar su casa?! Pensaba algo escandalizado. Y era verdad, el chico apareció con la bolsa donde traía variados productos.

- Que chico tan preparado.- dijo Midorikawa.- Por eso eres un lindo hermanito.- exclamo para abrazarlo con fuerza, como si este fuera una muñeca.

- O-oye no lo abraces así.- Endo les miraba con una cara algo enojada.- Además ¿Hermanito?

- Ichi-chan es mi hermanito.- aclaro, o recalco, el de cabello verde y amante de los helados.

- Midorikawa-san ¿podría soltarme?- pidió el muchacho, el aludido le soltó casi enseguida. Luego de eso, comenzaron a limpiar la casa del entrenador Endo. Entre tres personas era más fácil, las habitaciones quedaron vacías, para luego ser limpiadas, adiós al polvo acumulado allí. Luego volvieron a poner las cosas en las habitaciones, pero ya limpias.

- Endo-san.- llamo Kazemiya.- ¿Estás cajas?

- Cierto, las traje de mi casa, nunca las saque.- exclamo él, abrió unas y encontró utensilios de cocina, algunos adornos, portarretratos de su familia y por último un portarretrato de Natsumi, su esposa fallecida. Midorikawa observo también lo mismo, Endo de alguna manera sonrió al verla.- Si la hubieses conocido, creo que se hubiesen llevado bien, amaba el orden tanto como tu.- le dijo a Kazemiya, este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Estas fotos no deberían estar aquí, sino en la pared.- exclamo Midorikawa tomando los retratos de la familia de Endo, su madre, padre, en varias escenas diferentes.- Busquen clavos y martillos, en este pasillo se verán bien.- Y tal como dicto el chico de cabellos verdes, así lo hicieron y la verdad es que se veía bastante bien, ahora el pasillo tenía más vida, hasta habían puesto un pequeño mueble con un florero encima, al que sólo le faltaban las flores.

Endo mientras tanto, había sacado la foto de Natsumi de su portarretrato y le observaba.- End…- Ichirouta iba a decirle algo, darle animos, pero Midorikawa le detuvo.

-Sigamos limpiando ¿sí?- le dijo sonriente, Kazemaru levanto la mirada sorprendido por aquella reacción de Midorikawa, y tan sólo sonrió. Después de todo, el amante de los helados, si había madurado y bastante.

Ambos siguieron limpiando, a los pocos minutos Endo se les unió tranquilamente, con su usual sonrisa para ayudarlos. Kazemaru iba con cajas por aquí y por allá, Midorikawa abría ventanas, las limpiaba y dejaba ventilando aquellas habitaciones que no habían visto la luz del sol. Endo había sacado las cortinas sucias y ahora las tiraba a la lavadora, que con ayuda de Kazemiya, logró aprender a utilizar. Habían avanzado bastante entre los tres, las habitaciones estaban ahora aceptables, no se podía comer en el suelo de ellos, pero sí que podía albergar algunos invitados sorpresa si llegaba el momento.

Endo y Kazemaru estaban limpiando otra habitación, que al parecer se convertiría en la sala de estudio, ya que encontraron muchos libros ahí. Mientras Endo terminaba de limpiar los estantes, Ichirouta se puso a colocar los libros en las repisas ya limpias, fue en ese instante cuando a Kazemiya le rugió el estomago, para vergüenza de este, el de banda naranja tan sólo rio.- Si tienes hambre, sólo debes decírmelo, Ichi-kun.

- ah, perdón.- se disculpo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y tocando su estomago, como si esa última acción apaciguará los sonidos de su estomago, se sentía completamente avergonzado.

- Ve por un bocadillo, hay algunos en la sala, y descansa un poco.- Kazemiya iba a decir algo, pero Endo le empujo amablemente hacia el pasillo.- Ya dije, ve, ve…- sin decir nada más este marcho a la sala. Midorikawa apareció unos momentos después, como siempre sonriente.

- ¿uh? ¿Dónde está Ichi-chan?- pregunto al ver a Endo sólo, para él no paso desapercibido la ausencia de Ichirouta. Mientras Endo sacaba una enorme caja que estaba arriba del estante; había subido a una silla para tomarla con mucha más seguridad.

- Fue a por un bocadillo.- dijo sosteniendo la caja con bastante dificultad.

- Deja que te ayude.- Midorikawa se acerco a él, alzo los brazos y tomo la caja. Esto provoco que las mangas de sus ropas se deslizarán, dejando ver unas vendas bajo su brazo izquierdo y unos hematomas en el derecho. Sin darse cuenta que Endo se había percato de aquellas heridas, mas Midorikawa, con caja en mano se volteo y dejo esta en el suelo.

- Midorikawa…- llamo Endo.

- Dime.- respondió él abriendo la caja para ver su contenido, dentro había algo de ropa y cuadernos.

- ¿Cómo esta… Hiroto?- Ante la pregunta, el chico de cabellos verdes detuvo sus movimientos, las cosas que tenía en las manos parecían temblar. Aclaro su garganta un momento.

- É-él está bien ¿Po-por qué preguntas eso?- interrogó él como si fuera un tema normal, mientras seguía sacando las cosas de la caja.

- Por las heridas que tienes bajo la mangas de tu ropa.-

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, Midorikawa las oculto por acto reflejo, estirando sus mangas para que no se notarán, aunque ya era tarde.- Había escuchado un rumor, pero en ese momento fui egoísta… lo siento, tal vez debí haberte ayudado.

- Endo… no…- Midorikawa volteo a mirarlo.

- No, debí ayudarlos a todos ellos. A mis amigos, sin embargo yo…- cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus puños.- Soy muy débil y deje que mis problemas me golpearán, no me defendí.

- Endo, no te sientas responsable. Ya no eres el capitán, ya no somos niños.- le dijo Midorikawa ya de pie y observándolo enternecido por esa preocupación.

- ¡Pero éramos amigos!...No, Somos amigos… ¿verdad?- pregunto finalmente, Midorikawa sonrió y asintió.

- Lo somos, los mejores.- afirmo, dándole seguridad a Endo.- No hablemos de esas cosas ahora.- le dijo Midorikawa, el castaño le observo serio.- Por favor, de verdad… estoy bien. No nos desanimemos, Ichi-chan lo notará y se preocupará, anda.- El castaño suspiro y asintió, su compañero tenía mucha razón sobre aquello, tenían a un menor en su casa, y ellos como los adultos debían dar el ejemplo.

- A propósito.- Midorkawa cambio el tema rápidamente en ese momento, mientras dejaba un par de cajas apiladas.- ¿También puedo ir a por un bocadillo?

- Claro, vamos a tomar uno también.

- Si, gracias Endo.- ambos salieron de la habitación para ir hasta la sala, donde Kazemiya se encontraba comiendo y descansando o eso suponían. Ambos al cruzar la puerta que separaba el pasillo con la sala principal observaron a un chico durmiendo. Midorikawa lo noto primero y tapo la boca de Endo, antes de que hablará. Kazemaru se había quedado dormido en el sofá, estaba acostado en él, acurrucado y tan pacíficamente durmiendo. Sus cortos mechones color turquesa caían delicadamente sobre su frente y el sofá.

- De verdad debía estar cansado.- sonrió Endo.- Oye Mido…- pero Midorikawa ya no se encontraba a su lado, Ryuuji se había acercado a Kazemiya había sacado su celular y ahora le tomaba una foto.

- Es tan lindo.- dijo felizmente Midorikawa, claro que en voz baja.

- ¡Midorikawa!- se exalto Endo, pero hablando siempre en voz baja, mientras el de cabello verde ponía aquella foto como fondo en su celular, se veía tan emocionado.- O-oye…- susurraba Endo acercándose a él.- Eso… tu, la gente puede pensar cosas raras.

- ¿eh? Ichi-chan es mi "hermano", puedo tener una foto de mi pequeño hermano en mi celular si quiero.- dijo como si fuera un niño caprichoso. Endo lo miro seriamente, se dio una vuelta dirigiéndose hacia un mueble y también saco su celular.

- ¡Te lo prohíbo, Endo!- Al parecer, Midorikawa se tomaba muy en serio el papel de hermano mayor.

- ¿Por qué? Lo haré de todas formas.- exclamo acercándose, pero Midorikawa fue rápidamente para quitarle el celular, Endo enseguida trato de alejarlo. Claramente su jaleo despertó a un pobre Kazemaru, quien adormilado se levanto del sofá, limpiando uno de sus ojos. Para luego observar, como los únicos dos adultos presentes en esa casa, se peleaban por un celular, como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto, alarmando a Endo y Midorikawa que se detuvieron abruptamente y se separaron avergonzados por su forma de actuar. Aunque Endo estaba triste, porque Ichi se había despertado ya y no había podido tomar una foto de él durmiendo, dejo escapar un suspiro.

Luego de tal escena y que Kazemaru ignorará todo lo que paso, ya que Endo y Midorikawa no quisieron contárselo, comieron unos cuantos bocadillos.- La verdad, muchas gracias.- dijo Endo.- Creo que ya puedo continuar sólo.- dijo simplemente él observando a Kazemiya, quien parpadeo confundido.- Es mejor que descanses correctamente Ichi-kun, te notó muy pálido… no deberías sobre esforzarte mucho.- Kazemaru se sonrojo ante esa preocupación, bajo la mirada al suelo. Esas palabras de Endo, le llevaron hasta su pasado, cuando Endo era un adolescente amante del futbol. La esencia del verdadero Endo no había cambiado, seguía preocupándose por los demás.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Midorikawa. Ichirouta se levanto del sofá e hizo una reverencia.

- Perdón por preocuparlos.- dijo simplemente, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos de la casa. Para erguirse y observarlos sonrientes.- La verdad… es que si estoy un poco cansado.- declaro sinceramente él, llevando una mano hacia su cabello y tirando uno de sus mechones cortos levemente hacia abajo.

- Debes tener muchos trabajos en tu secundaria.- hablo Endo, mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

- ah, si… entre las tareas, de que se acercan los exámenes y el club. Bueno…- hablaba el menor, agregando además la gran responsabilidad que tenia sobre su espalda, cosa que debía mantener en secreto, por lo que omitió.

- Debes tomártelo con calma.- agrego Endo, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. Midorikawa había pescado un pequeño plato con galletas y estaba disfrutándolo él sólo, al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de Endo. Justo en ese instante, se escucho un pequeño sonido venir de uno de los bolsillos de Ichirouta, el joven sorprendido saco su celular; era el sonido de que le había llegado un mensaje y no pudo ponerse más pálido al leerlo, sobre todo al saber que era Hideki el remitente.

_Sé que estas en casa de Endo. Regresa AHORA._

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡No…No!- negó frenéticamente Kazemaru a la pregunta de Midorikawa, guardando su celular rápidamente. Sin embargo, a Hideki no se le escapaba ningún detalle, eso le dio cierto pavor, sintió que estaba siendo vigilado de alguna manera o era muy predecible.

Pero, sabía muy bien que el plan había resultado. Endo y Midorikawa intercambiaban palabras amistosas mientras comían, Kazemiya también se unía a su conversación. Ya no había más que hacer por Endo, sólo quedaban otras personas que ahora debían ser su prioridad.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Midorikawa fue el primero en irse, debía hacer un trabajo, y Kazemiya le siguió minutos después.

- Endo-san.- le llamo el más joven, cuando estaba cruzando la puerta que daba a la calle.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy muy feliz por usted.- Kazemaru tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro y Endo tan sorprendido, sólo pudo sonreír.

- Cuando tengas tiempo libre, juguemos futbol juntos, Ichi-kun.- Kazemaru asintió y se marcho. Endo esperando que ese día fuera dentro de poco, pero Kazemaru no pensaba lo mismo mientras se alejaba de la residencia de Endo: el día que jugarían futbol nunca llegaría, no estaba en sus planes y quizás nunca lo estaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: Imperio.

N/A: Los comentarios/follows/favs son bien recibidos. Gracias a aquellos que lo han hecho.


	8. Imperio

**Advertencias y notas del capitulo:**

OC (como siempre)

Quizás OoC

Faltas de ortografías(?)

Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería todo yaoi.

Gracias a los review de: **Puki-Girl**, **Asurei** y **Akane Karlstein**

Disfruten del capitulo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Imperio**

La secundaria Tsuetsu tenía las mejores instalaciones para sus equipos de Baloncesto y Natación. No era nada sorprendente que ellos estuvieran entre en los primeros lugares. Sus equipos eran los más importantes a nivel casi nacional, porque en ámbito regional eran tan notorios como el Instituto Imperial, a pesar de no estar tan avanzados como ellos en el tema tecnológico.

- Así que mañana tendrán una competencia contra el Instituto Imperial.- menciono Taiki, el capitán del club de futbol de Tsuetsu y compañero de salón de Kazemiya.

- Vaya, los rumores vuelan rápido.- Kiyoshi, quien jugaba baloncesto, estaba sorprendido ante las palabras del peli naranja.- Como siempre Taiki tu reputación te precede, siempre estas informado.- el otro sólo sonrió para comer un poco de su arroz.

Se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo, y los tres estaban sentados en una banca del patio de su secundaria. Kazemaru era el tercero, sentando en medio de ambos, quien escuchaba sorprendido las palabras de Kiyoshi. El recordaba muy bien el Instituto Imperial, pero esos recuerdos eran de hace 10 años atrás, actualmente no sabía cómo estaba aquella secundaria.

- ¿Podremos verte jugar?- pregunto el de cabello turquesa. Kiyoshi asintió animado.

- Es una alegría que vayan a apoyarme.- decía algo avergonzando por toda esa atención, mientras pasaba torpemente su mano por sus cabellos castaños.

- No me lo perdería.- indico Taiki.- El instituto Imperial, no es cualquier cosa.- exclamo serio, seriedad que también se poso en el rostro de Kiyoshi.- Sin embargo, ustedes son un equipo muy fuerte, quedaron en primer lugar el año anterior, y los del Instituto en segundo ¿no? De seguro no perderán.

- Si, debemos tener confianza.- Kiyoshi apretó fuertemente su puño, se veía preocupado. Y claro que lo estaba el año pasado habían ganado gracias a sus superiores, en ese entonces él era sólo un novato en el basquetbol que salió a jugar sólo en el tercer cuarto. Si bien, hizo una diferencia notable, pero quienes hicieron todo el trabajo habían sido los de tercero. Esperaba no decepcionarlos. Kazemiya noto enseguida el cambio en el rostro de su amigo, de seguro el otro equipo de baloncesto era tan fuerte como ellos.

Por otro lado, por lo que sabía del Instituto Imperial, era que Sakuma Jirou estaba involucrado allí, su amigo de hace 10 años. Si quería llegar a Kido, debía primero ir con él, tal vez comenzar con el club de baloncesto lo alejaba, pero no era así, porque Sakuma Jirou actualmente era coordinador de todos los clubes de deportes del Instituto, información que el mismo Hideki pudo obtener. Seguramente estaría en ese partido, no sólo porque era su deber, si no porque se enfrentaría al equipo de baloncesto de Tsuetsu, un equipo que antes les había ganado y que podría volver hacerlo. Recolectar información era algo que hacia un coordinador, para así mejorar las instalaciones de los deportistas de su Instituto.

Pero antes de llegar a ese momento, tenía que convivir con Kiyoshi y sus ganas de ir a comer en el lugar donde Tobitaka trabajaba, de alguna forma siempre lo arrastraba hasta allá y siempre Fudou estaba allí. Ya se habían encontrado en más de una ocasión, pero aún no se acostumbraba a él.

- ¿Es que no tienes trabajo o algo así?- pregunto Kiyoshi, al verlo otra vez allí, estaba sentado en una esquina. Fudou se enojo, no era la primera vez, ni la segunda vez que ambos se ponían a discutir por cosas tontas. A Kazemiya le daba cierta gracia ver como Fudou Akio ya adulto, se comportaba como un crio tan fácilmente.

- No es de tu incumbencia, mocoso.- le contesto Akio, Kazemaru se preguntaba porque esa mala suerte, de verdad no quería venir más a ese lugar, la presencia de Tobitaka no le incomodaba demasiado, pero Fudou era otro tema. Las palabras de Hideki habían sido claras, no debía estar con él mucho tiempo.

Mientras Kiyoshi y Fudou discutían el no podía evitar reír, es que parecían unos niños.- Pareces más relajado hoy.- Tobitaka llamo su atención.- Siempre pareces nervioso ¿algo te preocupa?

¿Es que acaso siempre estaba nervioso al llegar aquí? Debía intentar no mostrar más esos sentimientos, no debía llamar la atención.- No es nada, gracias por su preocupación, Tobitaka-san- exclamo Kazemiya sonrientemente.

Por fin, la pelea entre los dos niños, dígase Fudoy y Kiyoshi, se había detenido y Tobitaka les había servido una deliciosa sopa de fideos, conversaron de cosas triviales durante unos minutos, como lo que hicieron en el día y anécdotas que les ocurrieron en el transcurso de la semana.

- ¡Es verdad!- Kiyoshi se sobresalto de repente, asustando a Kazemaru. Pero, antes de que el de cabello turquesa o alguno de los dos adultos presentes le preguntará que le pasara, Kiyoshi estaba engullendo todo lo que tenía en su plato en unos segundos, casi se ahoga pero pudo tragar y continuar.- Vuelvo en un rato, olvide que mi madre quería que le llevará algo y no lo he comprado…

- ¡ah…! Esp…

- Si me tardo, puedes ir a casa Kazemiya ¡De verdad lo siento!- el basquetbolista tomo su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar, como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo.

¿Lo había dejado solo? ¿Estaba solo? ¿Estaba solo con Tobitaka y Fudou? ¿De verdad? Era lo que se preguntaba el pobre Kazemaru en ese momento. Ya había estado solo con Endo y Midorikawa, pero las personas con las que estaba ahora, eran diferentes y sobre todo Fudou, él no era como Endo, no era tan despistado.

- Qué rápido.- comento Tobitaka, Kazemaru tuvo que salir de su crisis rápido.

- S-si.- afirmo Kazemaru.- Me sorprendió que no se atragantará.- Tobitaka rio, entonces Kazemaru rió con él, para luego seguir comiendo de su platillo. Tal vez no sería difícil después de todo, por lo menos con Tobitaka aquí; con él podía hablar calmadamente, casi siendo él mismo. Podía preguntarle fácilmente: donde había aprendido a cocinar tan bien, o a qué hora cerraba su local, cosas típicas y sencillas. Sin embargo, un momento después, Fudou tomo asiento al lado de Ichirouta, provocando que el otro le mirara nervioso, casi ahogándose con su propia comida.

- El instituto Imperial ¿no?- exclamo de la nada Fudou, para observar a Ichirouta, esa mirada despectiva que lanzaba a todos, ahora estaba sobre Kazemaru.- ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Fudo repentinamente.

- ah… erm... Ki-Kiyoshi la menciono, el equipo de baloncesto de nuestra escuela tendrá un partido contra el equipo del Instituto Imperial.- fue la respuesta del más joven, aunque le costó formar las palabras adecuadas para responder a la pregunta de Fudo sin sonar sospechoso. La verdad es que la presencia del castaño le molestaba, así que comió los últimos bocados para intentar pensar en algo más.

- Yo estudié allí.- exclamo Fudo.- Puedo decir que fueron grandes momentos…- Kazemaru se sentía un poco incomodo con respecto al tema. Diciendo un leve: gracias por la comida, ya que había terminado, volteo a mirarlo.

- Debió ser interesante estar en ese tipo de Instituto.- fue lo único que pudo decir para no quedarse en silencio, Kazemiya no sabía que más agregar.

- Claro que si, fue interesante.- el castaño observo sus propias manos, las cuales apretó fuertemente, como si estuviera recordando algo terrible.

- Fudou, por favor… asustaras a Kazemiya-kun.- llamo Tobitaka.

- No… no se preocupe Tobitaka-san…- decía alterado el menor.

- Eres muy amable con él…- le reclamo Tobitaka al menor.- No merece mucha amabilidad ¿sabes?

- Oye Tobitaka, no comiences a hablar mal de mí ¿Qué pensará después? ¿eh?- Tobitaka rió ante la mueca de desagrado que hacía Fudo.

- Vamos Fudo, no seas molesto.-

- ¡No lo soy!-

La risa de Kazemaru interrumpió su pequeña charla, los dos adultos observaron al menor el cual reía graciosamente.- Lo-lo siento mucho.- se disculpaba Kazemiya entre risas.- Se nota que ustedes son muy buenos amigos.- decía sonriente. Fudo sorprendido, sólo atino a sonrojarse, no sólo por las palabras del más pequeño, si no por aquella risa tan clara y por la linda sonrisa que le dedicaba.

- Si, es un molesto, pero somos amigos.- respondió Tobitaka, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza. Fudou desvió la mirada enfurruñado. Kazemaru los observo un momento, la verdad no imaginaba que Tobitaka y Fudou llegarán a ser tan íntimos como ahora, en otro tiempo sería lo último que se hubiera imaginado. Pero debía ser por las cosas que ocurrieron, y también porque maduraron, ya no eran los niños de antes, eran adultos.

_Sólo yo me quede atrás._

- Tierra llamando a Kazemiya.- la voz de Tobitaka le saco de esos absurdos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, desde hace semanas que no había tenido tiempo para deprimirse así.

- ah, perdón… ¿decía algo?- pregunto casualmente, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

- Nada importante, sólo que te pusiste pálido de repente.

- No es nada, aunque quizás este pescando un resfriado.- rio nerviosamente.

- Deberías cuidarte, el próximo torneo de futbol es pronto ¿verdad?- le recordó Fudou, Kazemiya sorprendido de que dijera eso, tan sólo asintió, aunque ahora sólo era parte del equipo reemplazante.

- Aún no soy un titular, pero espero lograr ese puesto antes del torneo.- declaro seguro de sí mismo y bastante contento.

- Se te ve muy confiado, espero que no llores si no quedas.- se burlo Fudou, Ichirouta frunció el ceño algo molesto.

- Ganaré.- le aseguro él.- Y aunque pierda no lloraría.- reclamo por último el menor. Fudo rió sorprendido, ante esa respuesta tan infantil, bueno Kazemiya aún era un niño. El otro avergonzado tan sólo le observaba algo malhumorado.

- Me gusta.- dijo repentinamente Fudou, sorprendiendo al de cabellera azulada. Tobitaka observaba a ambos desde la cocina, sólo separados por la larga y estrecha mesa que separaba la zona de los clientes con el lugar donde preparaba los platillos.- Espero ver esa misma pasión en la cancha.- sonrió de lado Fudou a Ichirouta.

- eh… ah.- fue la respuesta de Kazemiya, en ese momento se hallaba un poco sorprendido por aquello. La mirada apasionada, pero fría de Fudo, parecía brillar más de lo usual. Y sus propios ojos, ahora azules por los contactos, no podían despegarse de él. No supo cuanto tiempo se habían quedado mirado, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- ¡He vuelto!- un grito saco a ambos de ese hipnotismo.- Volví rápido ¿verdad?- Era Kiyoshi quien había regresado, se veía agitado. De sólo mirarlo, se podría decir que había ido corriendo sin detenerse.

- eh, sí…- contesto Kazemiya.

- No quería dejarte ir sólo, después de todo yo te arrastre hasta aquí.- declaro recuperando ya el aliento.

- Muchas gracias Kiyoshi.- exclamo Ichirouta, el de cabello azul agradecía mentalmente que llegará, hace pocos segundos aquella escena se hubiera vuelto incomoda si no hubiese aparecido su compañero.

- ¿Ya te regresas?

-Si.- Kazemaru no lo pensó mucho, ya había terminado su plato, y no había más que hacer, era hora de regresar.

- Te acompaño entonces.- declaro feliz el más alto.- Nos vemos luego, gracias por la comida.

- Cuídense chicos.- declaro Tobitaka. Entre despedidas, los más jóvenes desaparecieron. A Fudou se le dibujo una sonrisa repentinamente, cuando Tobitaka le golpeo la cabeza con una revista.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesto el castaño.

- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, Fudou.- Tobitaka se veía serio.- ¿Estabas coqueteándole a Kazemiya?- pregunto alarmado, Fudo parpadeo un par de veces, rasco la parte posterior de su cuello y tan sólo desvió la mirada.- Te recuerdo que es 10 años menor que tú.

- No le estaba coqueteando ¡Demonios!- justo un cliente entro a la tienda, Tobitaka le dio una mirada a Fudou simplemente para decirle que hablarían después de aquel tema. El castaño simplemente se sintió estúpido ¿Qué había sido eso después de todo? Simplemente se quedo perdido en los ojos de ese chico, su presencia era muy tranquilizadora y tan nostálgica a la vez. No había podido evitarlo y tampoco sentía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Increíble!- El instituto imperial, era el más grande que había visto hasta ahora. Su entrada era fabulosa, sus edificios eran tan buenos, sus pasillos estaban hechos de tecnología, por donde lo vieran. Y ni siquiera tenían que caminar, una trasportadora estaba llevando al público hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo de basquetbol de esa temporada. Kazemaru y sus nuevos compañeros estaban allí, iban a ver el partido de Kiyoshi, esta vez había mucha más gente, hasta chicos de primer año y tercero de su escuela que habían venido.

- Este instituto sí que es importante.- exclamo Taiki, el de melena naranja tan sólo volteo hacia atrás y adelante para verse rodeados por compañeros de su misma secundaria, chicos y chicas emocionados, no sólo porque habían entrado al instituto, si no porque querían ver a su equipo de básquet ganar contra los de ese instituto.

Llegaron a un gran estadio, donde fácilmente entraban los invitados. Algunos se sentaron emocionados, no podían ocultar su alegría de estar allí, es que ese estadio parecía profesional, de aquellos que sólo podían ver en la televisión.- Esta bastante lleno.- Ichirouta estaba tan sorprendido como los demás, sus ojos se posaron por todos los rincones, con Masaru y Taiki sentados respectivamente a sus lados, ellos sólo asintieron.

- Se puede decir que este partido es importante, aunque no importa si pierden o ganen, nuestro equipo de básquet ya está clasificado de todas formas, pero se juegan su orgullo como campeones. Sobre todo contra este instituto.- explico Taiki, bastante serio.

- Si llega a tocarnos un partido con ellos, será lo mismo.- exclamo Masaki.- Claro que no seremos tan populares.- la mirada del muchacho estaba en los reporteros que ya tomaban fotos y preparaban sus cámaras para la grabación del partido.- Pero será una gran presión.- Taiki asintió, mientras Kazemaru los observaba preocupados.

- ...- En silencio Kazemaru reflexiono acerca de las palabras de sus compañeros.

Un rato después, el partido de su amigo contra el equipo del instituto imperial daba inicio. En el primer cuarto, el instituto imperial tomo la delantera por 5 puntos, sin embargo Kiyoshi no estaba jugando, ni tampoco otro jugador que era titular como él.

- No sé si es una estrategia o no.- exclamo Taiki.- Pero quizás estén guardando energías para el segundo cuarto.- sus dos acompañantes asintieron, de seguro Kiyoshi saldría a jugar y claro que lo hizo tal como había dicho Taiki. Kiyoshi entro a la cancha, sin embargo el instituto imperial también hizo un cambio, pero de dos jugadores.

En la mitad del segundo cuarto estaban igualados, la tensión de la cancha se sentía hasta en las gradas, los espectadores silenciosos observaban como un lanzamiento de tres puntos daba por terminada esa igualdad de puntos. Nuevamente el instituto imperial tomaba la delantera. Al final del segundo cuarto la diferencia era de un solo punto.

- Esta muy reñido…- exclamo Kazemaru.

- Se nota que se prepararon lo bastante bien.- decía Masaru, sus afilados ojos verdes se posaron en el rincón del oponente, donde el entrenador daba seguramente algún discurso o algo así. Lo mismo pasaba en el lado de Kiyoshi, ambos equipos daban lo mejor. Kazemaru se removió un poco en su asiento.

- Iré al servicio, vuelvo en un rato.- exclamo el de cabello turquesa antes de levantarse de su asiento.

Kazemaru al fin se había alejado de sus amigos, se suponía que vería si en realidad Sakuma estaba cerca, pero la verdad es que no podía hacerlo con tanta gente, y sobre todo con sus amigos al lado suyo. Dejo escapar un suspiro, tener que ir al baño para alejarse de ellos era una mala broma, aunque la verdad si quería ir al baño. Pregunto a algunas personas que estaban allí, así que fácilmente lo encontró.

Al salir del baño, fue a lavarse las manos, observando un momento el espejo detenidamente: no se reconocía. Simplemente había evocado el pasado sin quererlo, cuando su cabello era largo recogido en una coleta, cuando uno de sus ojos era ocultado por su fleco, y estos eran de un color bermellón oscuro. Pero ahora, veía a una persona muy diferente frente a él, cabello corto, mechones desiguales pero que le hacían ver muy joven y a la moda, ojos azules debido a los contactos. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, bajo su mirada y termino de lavarse las manos, justo cuando dos brazos rodeándoles le detuvieron.

- Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, enano.- fue una voz bastante conocida que escucho.

- ¿eh? Fu-Fudou-san, me asusto.- dijo el pequeño dándose la vuelta para encararlo, mientras él se alejaba.

- Deberías estar atento, cualquiera se podría aprovechar ¿Y tus amigos?- pregunto sin verdadero interés en ello, Akio fue hasta el lavado más próximo y también lavo sus manos.

- ah, sólo yo vine al baño.- dijo simplemente.- ¿Tobitaka-san vino también?- pregunto él.

- Claro, está mirando el partido.

- Bueno, entonces me voy… los chicos deben estar esperándome.- iba a darse la vuelta para irse pero una mano sobre su muñeca le detuvo. La mano mojada de Akio sobre su chándal y el tirón que hizo de él llamo su atención.

- Quédate un poco más, quiero mostrarte algo.- exclamo simplemente para luego soltarlo. Por un momento Kazemaru se sintió bastante curioso, pero nuevamente las palabras de su, ahora papá, volvieron a su cabeza.

- La verdad es que debo irme ya, o se preocuparán y…- pero Fudou ni siquiera lo escucho. Su mano atrapo la delgada muñeca del más joven una vez más, y lo jalo con él.- ¡ah! Es-espera… Fudou-san… - Kazemaru intento pararlo, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiado obvia. Se dejo llevar ¿qué podía hacer? Gritar estaba entre una de sus opciones, pero no quería armar alboroto y causarle problemas a quien, en su vida pasada, fue su compañero de equipo.

Akio lo guió hasta donde se estaba llevando a cabo el partido de Kiyoshi, pero observaban todo desde un balcón, no había asientos, se notaba que era sólo un lugar para mirar por un rato, pero había una vista espectacular de todo el lugar.

- Se ve genial desde aquí ¿no?- pregunto Akio, quien ya lo había soltado.

- ¡Si, de verdad se ve todo el lugar¡- decía acercándose hasta la baranda.

- Pensé que opondrías más resistencia.- Ichirouta volteo a observarlo algo confundido.- Te traje hasta aquí, o te pude llevar a otro lugar…- eso último lo dijo acercándose al más joven, quien retrocedió.- y quizás obligarte a hacer cosas que no te gusten.- la mirada verde de Akio le taladraba, le ponía nervioso y algo temeroso.

- Si-sim-simplemente no quería causarle problemas.- contesto Ichirouta, el mayor tan sólo le miraba con una ceja arqueada.- Además, se que Fudou-san sería incapaz de hacerme algo malo.- exclamo con total confianza y esta vez observando directamente al más alto, quien se alejo anonadado. Fue él mayor, quien desvió la mirada ahora, tapando su mano con su boca.

- Eres muy listo.- la gran mano de Akio se poso en la cabeza de Kazemaru.- Pero no te atrevas a irte así con cualquier otro ¿entendido?- y al decir eso sacudió los cabellos del menor con su mano.- ¡¿entendido?!

- aaah… S-si...- contesto para que por fin Akio le dejara tranquilo y él pudiera ordenar su ahora desordenado cabello. Al poco rato, se escucharon unos pasos acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos.

- Fudou, lamento la tardanza.- un joven de largo cabello claro y parche en uno de sus ojos, se presento ante ellos, vestía un traje formal, a diferencia de Fudo que venía muy deportivamente.

- eh, Sakuma… no te preocupes acabamos de llegar.- Akio metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, para sonreírle como siempre hacia, se veía tranquilo, pero Sakuma enseguida poso sus ojos en el más joven. Kazemaru sintió terror apenas vio aquella figura allí, pero tuvo que mantener la calma rápidamente ¡No se suponía que lo encontrará así! Era obvio que esto había sido un plan de Fudou, el sospechaba de él, era lo más seguro. Tal vez por eso no debía tener más contacto con él, por eso su imagen apareció en ese momento ante Hideki y él: Fudou haría que lo descubriesen.

- ¿y tú eres?- pregunto Sakuma.

- ah, yo… me llamo Kazemiya, un gusto en conocerlo.- contesto simplemente él.

- ¿Kazemiya…?

- De él te hable por teléfono ¿Se le parece?- pregunto rápidamente Fudo, Kazemaru puso su mejor cara de confusión, aunque la verdad la situación era un tanto incomoda.- El es Sakuma Jirou, director de los clubes deportivos del instituto imperial.- Ese último dato era innecesario para Ichirouta, después de todo ya lo sabía.

- Es un gusto Kazemiya-kun- exclamo Sakuma tranquilamente.- Te pareces un tanto a un compañero que perdimos hace tiempo.- agrego él para mala suerte de Kazemaru., aunque el tono de Sakuma era más maduro y agradable, como si estuviera hablando de una simple coincidencia de la vida.

- ah, últimamente me dicen algo bastante parecido.- Kazemiya trato de bromear y de darle poca importancia al asunto.

- Bueno, tú eres parte de la secundaria Tsuetsu ¿no? Como me hiciste sentir nostalgia, te lo diré a ti.- declaro Sakuma amigablemente, para acercarse al menor y ponerse a su altura. A diferencia del aura salvaje de Akio, el aura de Jirou era bastante tranquila y sencilla, por lo que Kazemaru podía actuar "normal".- El club de futbol de tu secundaria, tendrá un partido de práctica contra el del instituto imperial y que será libre reglas, dado que es sólo un partido de práctica.- Noticia que Ichirouta no había visto venir.

- Oye, esa noticia saldría confirmada dentro de cuatro días más.- Fudou se notaba molesto, con los brazos cruzados veía la escena algo irritado. Sakuma solo sonrió, para luego observar al pequeño.

- ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Por qué me lo está diciendo?- Kazemaru estaba confundido ante sus palabras.

- Porque te pareces a esa persona y es verdad. Espero verte jugar, de seguro eres un buen jugador.- Sakuma acaricio la cabeza de Kazemiya lenta y gentilmente, quien se dejo mimar por ese momento.

- ah, gracias… pero quizás ni siquiera juegue.

- ¿ah no?

- No soy titular.- contesto simplemente, Sakuma sorprendido lo miro sin creérselo.

- Vaya, es una sorpresa.- Sakuma volvió a levantarse.- Pero no pierdas las esperanzas, de seguro lo harás.

- …- Kazemaru sonrió y luego pensativo tan sólo hablo sin querer.- ¿Tan importante era él?- pregunto, ambos adultos voltearon a verle.- M-me refiero, sé que es doloroso perder a un ser querido, pero…

_Es mejor así, debo seguir…_

- … sé que no debo meterme…

_Dilo de una buena vez ¡Kazemaru!_

- … y es muy impertinente de mi parte.

_Aún si debo negar mi propia existencia._

- Pero aquel amigo, deberían dejarlo ir, para que descanse en pa...

- ¡Cierra la boca!- el grito de Akio, acompañado del golpe que hizo contra la pared, sí que lo asusto. Sakuma enseguida se puso frente a Kazemiya, por si el castaño quería gritarle al más joven de los tres.

- Tranquilo Fudou…- le dijo Sakuma.- Es sólo un niño.- Fudou tapo su cara con una de sus manos, estaba avergonzado, había explotado sin querer.- Además creo que tiene razón…

- No la tiene.- exclamo cortante, sin darle la cara a ninguno. Kazemaru estaba algo triste, asustado y arrepentido. Akio daba miedo, daba mucho miedo, en ese momento lo sabía; sus manos temblando, estaba a punto de llorar, no sólo por el grito de Akio, sino también porque se sentía tan culpable sobre todo esto. Escapo, era lo único que podía hacer ahora, oculto tras Sakuma, salió corriendo como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

- ¿Ves lo que provocas? Lo asustaste.- Akio desvió la mirada, estaba siendo regañado y con justa razón.

- Deja de buscar a Kazemaru en ese niño.- exclamo Sakuma bastante serio.- A todos nos dolió la muerte de Ichirouta, sólo porque salvo tu vida crees que debes sentir más dolor, deberías disfrutar la vida que se te dio, la segunda oportunidad, por él. El chico tiene razón, hay que… dejarlo ir.

- …- Akio no dijo nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kazemaru había corrido sin pensar, y de repente ya estaba cerca de la entrada del instituto. Dejo escapar un suspiro, limpio su rostro torpemente para pensar que haría ahora. La verdad regresar allí, y tener que encontrarse con Fudou de nuevo, le daba un mal sabor de boca, debía odiarlo por hablar así de uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Aunque estaba hablando de sí mismo en ese momento, ni sabía cómo pudo hacer algo así, tratarse como si estuviera muerto, pero es que lo estaba, para muchos: La existencia de Kazemaru Ichirouta había desaparecido hace 10 años.

- Debo regresar…- murmuro en voz baja

- El instituto imperial parece un buen lugar para nuestro pequeño, querido.- Estaba por irse, cuando una voz completamente familiar le detuvo instantáneamente.

- Imposible…- su rostro se puso pálido casi enseguida, a metros de él, separados solamente por unos pilares y unos cómodos sofás; se encontraba una pareja ya de edad adulta, junto a un pequeño que no debía pasar de los 6 años, los acompañaba, sin soltar sus manos se veía alegre y curioso.

- Qué raro, pensé que Sakuma-kun estaría aquí.- declaro preocupada la mujer.

- Ya sabes que es un chico bastante ocupado.- le aclaro su pareja.

- ¡Ah! Disculpen la demora.- Sakuma apareció repentinamente en escena, bien vestido como siempre, de seguro había dejado a Fudou allá atrás, sin embargo esa no era una de sus preocupaciones, si no las personas que estaban allí.- Tenía unos asuntos pendientes, señor y señora Kazemaru.

- Nosotros también te pedimos disculpas, por tomar parte de tu tiempo.- aclaro el hombre mayor.- Pero mi pequeño quería ver el partido de básquet de hoy y no estaba tranquilo.

- Entiendo, y no es una molestia ayudar a los padres de un gran amigo mío. Además pronto este pequeño se unirá al instituto ¿verdad?- Ahora Sakuma le hablaba al menor, quien se escondió tímido tras su madre. Los adultos rieron.

Kazemiya sólo podía observar aterrado, a metros de él, se encontraban las personas que le habían educado y cuidado, cuando era Kazemaru Ichirouta. Había tenido la certeza de que era mejor no verlos nunca, que era mejor así, pero ahora tenerlos tan cerca sólo separados por unos metros, quiso ir, quiso saludarlos quiso decirlo.

- Mamá… papá…

Sakuma escucho un murmullo o algo así, volteo para observar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación de donde estaban, después de todo había sentido que alguien les estaba vigilando, pero no había nadie allí. Sólo unas personas que recién llegaban conversando y que pasaban sin fijarse en ellos.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sakuma-kun?- pregunto la mujer. Al ver como se quedo observando la nada, mientras ella le estaba conversando sobre las aptitudes de su pequeño.

- No, simplemente… debió ser mi imaginación, lo siento.- Sakuma poso sus ojos ahora en el pequeño tímido que estaba detrás de su madre. El pequeño, tenía el cabello corto de una tonalidad azul oscura y ojos oscuros, se parecía mucho a su papá. No pudo evitar que la imagen de Kazemiya viniera a su mente, comparándolo con el pequeño, comparándolo con Ichirouta, para él era la nostalgia lo que provocaban esas dudas.- Les daré un recorrido.- dijo finalmente, para internarse por los pasillos del instituto junto a aquella familia.

Kazemaru les escucho mientras se iban, observando con cierta frustración y tristeza desde su escondite, verlos felices y con un nuevo hijo, le hacía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal. Se sentía arrepentido ¿Cuánto habían sufrido por su muerte? ¿Era su culpa? Sus pasos le llevaron hasta donde parecían ir sus padres y Sakuma, sin embargo cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, sin importar si chocaba con alguna u otra persona en el proceso. Huir era la único que podía hacer ¿verdad?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: (Titulo por anunciar, así que será sorpresa el título)

N/A: Los comentarios/follows/favs son bien recibidos. Gracias a aquellos que lo han hecho.


End file.
